The Changed Naruto
by Jiraiya561
Summary: After Failing to bring Sasuke back. Sakura hit Naruto and re-opened his wound in the Hospital. Naruto goes on his training trip with Jiraiya. NaruHina. Strong Naruto.
1. After The Battle

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto. Yaaa Digggg**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` Chapter 1: After the Battle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was in the hospital room with bandages all over his body thinking about the promise he made to Sakura and that he didn't bring Sasuke back like he promised. The door opened and Shikamaru walked in the room and sat besides him.

" How you holding up man " said Shikamaru

" I'm OK, I was just thinking about the promise I made to Sakura " said Naruto lowering his head

" Naruto, Sasuke almost killed you with a chidori and you thinking about a stupid promise of bringing back the person who wanted to kill you " snapped Shikamaru. Just then Sakura walked in the room.

" Sakura-chan, I'm sorry........... " said Naruto but he was cut off with Sakura hitting him over the head.

" What the fuck was that for you bitch " yelled Shikamaru.

" The first time I asked you for anything and you couldn't do it, I knew you couldn't defeat Sasuke-kun. You're not strong enough to defeat Sasuke-kun. You always were weaker than him, holding him back " yelled Sakura.

' Sakura-chan, I promise I will bring him back ' thought Naruto through all the pain.

Shikamaru looked at her with disgust and said " And you was strong enough not to hold him back. At least Naruto never waited for things to be handed to him. He worked hard for every thing. I'm sure Sasuke-teme told you that he wasn't the one who saved you from Gaara. Naruto didn't bring Sasuke back because he held back since he didn't want to kill the jerk "

" That's not true Naruto can never beat Sasuke-kun " yelled Sakura.

' Sakura-chan..................... ' said Naruto to himself.

' She never believed that I could bring him back ' thought Naruto

" I'm sure Gaara wants to know what you said " snapped Shikamaru.

" Sasuke-kun can beat that crazy monster " yelled Sakura

" Why didn't he then, where is he now. " yelled Shikamaru. Sakura ran out the room crying.

Jiraiya suddenly appeared by the window and saw Naruto's wound bleeding. He looked at Shikamaru demanding an answer, since he didn't know what could have made the wound to open up again. Shikamaru looked at Naruto then at Jiraiya and started crying.

" Call for a nurse " yelled Jiraiya

" Hai " answered Shimaru before he called for a nurse. The nurse sealed the wound once more and walked out the room.

" Ok, what happened " said Jiraiya calming down.

" That bitch Sakura hit him " said Shikamaru with venom when he said Sakura

" Don't call Sakura-chan a bitch " said Naruto still in pain.

" Shut the fuck up IDIOT " yelled Jiraiya

" What................... " said Naruto

" She almost killed you after you almost got killed by a promise you made to her, you think she would like if you brought the Teme, who she's been in love with since you was in the academy. STOP THINKING THAT YOU CAN MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY. " said Jiraiya

" You can't keep every fucking promise you make, this is not a joke this is your life, not just that you're a ninja you don't let your emotions cloud your judgment, you keep following that bitch like she's something tell me one time you asked her out that she didn't hit you, tell me one time that she supported you, tell me one time that she agreed with you over the Uchiha even if you was right. HUH, Tell " yelled Jiraiya getting angrier by the second.

" Naruto, what I'm trying to say is that the Uchiha left on his own free will, just like Orochimaru-teme did. I promised to bring him back too but I gave up on that promise the moment he tried to kill me. Sasuke wants to kill his brother and he will do anything to do that. You must make a choice now, protecting your friends or devoting your life to follow around the Uchiha. " said Jiraiya serious

" I will protect my friends " said Naruto smiling

" Orochimaru will teach Sasuke all kinds of forbidden jutsus to make sure he's strong, I will make you stronger than him, but you be focused on your training. " said Jiraiya with determination in his eyes

" You was so blinded by your love for Sakura that you never saw that Hyuga princess following you " said Shikamaru smiling

" You really are dense " said Shikamaru

" What do you mean following me " said Naruto confused

" Don't you ever see that se faints and stutter around you only " said Shikamaru

" She loves you Gaki " yelled Jiraiya slapping him on the back of his head.

" What. S-s-s-s-s-he Lo-lo-loves me " stuttered Naruto banging his head in his hand.

' Now that I think about it, it was always obvious ' thought Naruto

" You deaf " said Naruto

" I got to talk to her before I go " said Naruto

" Before you go where " asked Shikamaru

" I'm making Naruto my apprentice " said Jiraiya looking at the lazy kid in front of him

" I'll be right back, I have something to check " said Jiraiya getting up

" And Shikamaru meet us tomorrow before we leave " said Jiraiya as he disappeared in a puff of smokes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The council was in an uproar, partly because they knew what had happened, and who had won, and who had lost. "We should have never trusted him!" one of the members yelled, he was one of the five civilian members of the council, "He has always been a menace to this village, and it's probably his fault that Sasuke left!" The other four civilians backed him up with a collective yell of approval.

"Don't you dare say that!" Another member yelled, Inuzuka Tsume, a feral-looking woman with wild brown hair and twin red fang marks along her cheeks, "He has done nothing but love this village, he has been nothing but a role model for my son, and he has nothing but a good heart!"

"He's a demon!" another civilian cried.

"Silence!" This time, Chouza of the Akimichi clan spoke, "My son Chouji also sees him a great friend, what demon would even care for a child?"

"He's the Fox! Aren't foxes known for being the sliest creatures on the earth? He is probably poisoning you and your children against the village." A third civilian member called out.

" This is so troublesome." Nara Shikaku mumbled. "Are you too arrogant and ignorant to know the difference between a sealing scroll and the object sealed in it? "

" Oh, shut up you ninja freaks! " A fourth, and less controlled civilian member of the council yelled.

" You cannot deny that the Fox has an influence over the boy, it is written on his face, as evidenced by the whisker marks. He may not be the actual Fox, but he's still the body of it. " said the same civilian member of the council

Aburame Shibi remained silent, but under his cool exterior, his blood was boiling, " Freaks!? Freaks, huh? You want to see a freak just look in the mirror. Any man who won't let a boy have a chance in his own home is worse than dirt! "

Yamanaka Inoichi voiced Shibi's thoughts. " You are an idiot! If Naruto really was the Fox in a human body, he would have destroyed the Village years ago! "

" He's a Fox in a human's clothing! " The fifth member of the civilians said, " He's only selling the deception by acting like he cares! "

" Acting like he cares huh, why would he do that when he could have killed all who treated him bad already " yelled Inoichi glaring at the council member

Only three members of the council didn't speak, Shibi, who would not speak because of his cool demeanor, Danzo, an old war hawk who was trying to find a way to have this play to his advantage, and Hyuuga Hiashi, who was trying to figure out where he himself stood with the boy.

' Hinata loves him, that is simply unacceptable! ' he thought, 'And yet…there's something about him…He even help Neji…but still, getting close to my daughter is dangerous.'

"Order! " Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage yelled over the din of the voices.

" I will have order! " yelled Tsunade once again

The council members began to quiet down. When silence was achieved, Tsunade began. "This petty arguing is not why this meeting was called. We came here to discuss what we are to do about Uchiha Sasuke."

Danzo, that shrewd and sly snake of a man, spoke up." "We should punish the one responsible for his leaving, and send more…'experienced' ninjas after him."

Tsunade instantly went on guard. " What do you mean by the one responsible? "

" I am only agreeing with Teinousha-san (moron), it is probably Naruto's influence that led to Sasuke's leaving." said Danzo with no emotion

The clan leaders, excluding Shibi and Hiashi, yelled in anger. " How dare you even suggest that! " Tsume yelled.

The civilian members on the other hand, agreed with Danzou. " Yeah! Let's execute him! "

Tsunade cried for order again. Once the silence returned, she stared down Danzo. " You have no proof of this, I can't and will not accept the idea of punishing him."

" I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but you honestly have no say in the matter, the law states that if one third of the council agrees to a motion, then it must be taken to a vote, and as you can see, half of the council is agreeing to the motion. " said Koharu one of her advisers

Tsunade cursed under her breath. " Alright, but first of all, we won't kill him, I will never accept a boy with such a good record to be killed under my reign. The worst I'll ever allow you to do is exile him." Tsunade said.

" Fair enough, I suppose we should reward the boy's 'kindness' towards the Village with letting him leave with his life, but if her ever comes within five miles of Konoha we have the authority to treat him as a missing nin." said Homura

Tsunade glared at him, however she was confident that this would never happen, she knew that the clan heads would vote for Naruto to stay while the civilians would vote for him to leave, ending in a tie, and as the law stated, in the case of a tie, the Hokage got to give his/her say. " Very well, Danzo. I agree to your terms. All those in favor in exiling Uzumaki Naruto raise your hand."

The civilians raised their hands, and Danzo.

" All in favor of not exiling the boy who defeated the Shukaku during the invasion, brought back the fifth Hokage. Raise your hand " said Tsume. And all the shinobi side of the council raised their hands.

" So its decided, Naruto will not be exiled " said Tsunade smiling

" And do you not know of his heritage " said Tsunade smiling

Danzo stood up, "Hokage-sama, Naruto was an orphan, he has no heritage."

Tsunade smiled, " This only proves to me that Sandaime didn't trust you at all Danzo, because Naruto does have a heritage, and it is beyond that of anyone here."

" What? Is Naruto an Uchiha? " Danzo asked mockingly, and several laughs erupted from the civilian members.

" What Naruto is puts the Uchihas to shame." A voice said, they all turned to the source of it to see Jiraiya, back from his meeting with Naruto.

" In fact, Naruto belongs to a clan so great, that even the last member of the clan was held in the highest honor." said Jiraiya glaring at the old war hawk

" Who could that be, hm? Jiraiya-san? " Danzo said, sarcasm dripping form the question.

" Look at him, the way he acts, his smile, just look at him. You Idiot. So troublesome " said Shikaku going back to sleep

Jiraiya smiled " Naruto belongs to the Namikaze line, the line of Yondaime Hokage."

" What? Naruto is the son of the 4th Hokage " yelled Tsume laughing

" What " shrieked a woman with pink hair in the civilian side of the council

" What are you deaf Banshee " said Jiraiya holding his ears.

' How can this be ' thought Danzo thinking about the situation

' Now he can make the perfect weapon with those powerful jutsus of his father ' thought Danzo

" How dare you say that the demon is the son of our fallen Hero " yelled another civilian council member.

" If he wasn't his father's son, this village would be destroyed already " said Hiashi remembering his late friend Minato.

" So, I say he does community service for his punishment " said Danzo with a smirk.

" Punishment for what " yelled Hiashi getting angry now that he knew about Naruto's heritage

" For putting his life on line to save the village over and over " yelled Inoich, Ino's dad

" No, for failing his mission " said Homura, the adviser

" No can do, we going on a training trip " said Jiraiya smirking

" He cannot leave the village yet, I will train him " said Danzo looking at the Toad sage

" Looking for a weapon again " said Hiashi smirking

" I also believe that he shouldn't leave the village " said Homura looking at Danzo

" You just voted to exile him a few minutes ago " Shibi finally snapped

There was instant silence.

" Naruto was the son of the greatest ninja in the world, and you was about to exile the heir to the greatest clan in the world." said Tsunade looking at everybody laughing

" When are you leaving Jiraiya " said Tsunade

" Tomorrow mourning, and Sakura almost killed Naruto in the hospital " said Jiraiya disappearing in a puff of smokes

" WHAT " yelled Tsunade releasing an insane amount of killing intent directed at the pink haired council member in the corner. While there was an even larger released by Tsume, Choza, and Hiashi.

" Lady Tsunade please calm down, I can't sleep with all this killing intent in the room " said Shikaku smiling.

Tsunade calmed down and looked at the coucil smiling.

' I'll make her pay for messing with one of the closest thing I have to a family ' thought Tsunade

" I will be giving the girls medical training. That includes Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, and Sakura Haruno " said Tsunade putting a bit of venom when she said Sakura's name.

" You need to start giving the boys more advance training to protect themselves because with Orochimaru training the Uchiha you don't know what kind of forbidden jutsu he's teaching him. And with Naruto training with the strongest of the three sannin he needs strong teamates " said Tsunade.

" Hai " the Shinobies council members ansewered.

" And I thought Orochimaru was the strongest of the three sannins " said a civilian looking at Tsunade

" Jiraiya can defeat Myself and Orochimaru together, he's just too much of a pervert to give a shit about anything but those he loves " said Tsunade thinking about her teammate

" But I see you beat him up all the time. " said Hiashi.

" Troublesome. My wife is a chunnin and she beat me up everytime I do something stupid. The strongest of shinobies are weak against the person they love " said Shikaku getting up to leave.

" Dismiss " said Tsunade, before she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sakura~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura was in her room crying thinking about her precious Sasuke-kun and what happened with Naruto. Sasuke left her in the village alone, maybe she should have left with him.

' Sasuke-kun why did you leave knowing that I loved you ' thought Sakura

' Naruto will bring you back to me, I know it ' thought Sakura

' He never goes back on his words, He was always there for me ' thought Sakura.

' I will bring you back Sasuke-kun ' said Sakura to herself.

" I should apologize to Naruto first " said Sakura out loud

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Naruto~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Shikamaru was sitting in the room playing shogi. Naruto was still waiting for Jiraiya since he wanted to know how long he was going to be gone. He was also thinking of his past actions and what happened to his friends and also what Sakura did to him. The door opened to reveal Kakashi with the orange book in his face.

" Yo " waved Kakashi with an eye smile.

" Kakashi-sensei, what's up " said Naruto

" Naruto, how are you doing " said Kakashi putting the book away. ' My student almost killed my other student with a jutsu I taught him ' thought Kakashi as he sighed. Shikamaru looked at Kakashi before greeting him.

" Hey Kakashi-sensei " said Shikamaru

" Yo " said Kakashi waving to him.

" I'm ok sensei " said Naruto

" You heard I was leaving on training trip with Ero-sennin " said Naruto smiling

" No, when " said Kakashi surprised

" I don't know yet " said Naruto

" Make sure you come back strong now you hear. Gotta Go " said Kakashi as he disappeared in a puff of smokes.

Jiraiya appeared outside the window of Naruto's hospital room in a puff of smokes. He got in through the window and sat on the bed.

" Gaki, you're going to see your friends before you leave " said Jiraiya smiling

" We leave tomorrow mourning " said Jiraiya. Naruto got up and quickly got dressed. He wanted to see his other comrades before he left like Neji, Choji, Kiba, and especially Hinata.

" OK Ero-sennin, I'll see you in the mourning " said Naruto waving to him

" QUIT CALLING ME THAT BRAT " yelled Jiraiya

" NEVER " yelled Naruto back.

Naruto and Shikamaru walked out of the room heading to Choji's room to see their good friend. The opened the door to the room and walked in the room smiling talking about the mission, Shikamaru looked at Choji and saw that he was already back to his original weight and was eating some chips, Choji layed on the bed with a big stack of chips by his side.

" Choji, what's up body " yelled Naruto as soon as he entered the room.

" So energetic already. Troublesome " murmured Shikamaru.

" Naruto, Shika, what's up " said Choji as he ate

" Nothing, we just walking around so that Naruto can say his good-byes " said Shikamaru

" Its troublesome you know " he said

" Where are you going Naruto " said Choji

" On a training trip with Ero-sennin. So you guys better get stronger , because when I come back I'm going to be stronger than ever. Believe It. " said Naruto with determination in his eyes.

" Yeah " said Choji.

" Its getting late I have to pack my stuff. Tell............................. lets see Ino, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata to come see me off by the west gates tomorrow mourning......................... Oh and Gaara and his family too " said Naruto running out the room.

" He forgot to mention Sakura " said Choji confused

" He didn't forget, I'll explain later " said Shikamaru looking at his friend

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Jiraiya ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya jumped in the Hokage office through the window and stood in front of Tsunade who was sleeping on her desk. Droole was everywhere and she was snoring loudly. Jiraiya hit the desk and she woke up and threw a punch at him which he easily dodged. She looked at him with anger on her face.

" What the hell do you want Baka " yelled Tsunade

" Keep it down. If you wasn't sleeping on the job, I wouldn't have to wake you up. " said Jiraiya smirking.

" What do you want Baka " said Tsunade calming down a little

" I came for Naruto's stuff " said Jiraiya.

" Just go get them. I never stopped you from doing what you want before " yelled Tsunade

" Yes, Tsunade-sama " smirked Jiraiya

" Don't call me that " said Tsunade

" Lady Tsunade " smirked Jiraiya again

" Stop it Baka " yelled Tsunade

" OK, OK, what are you going to do with Kakashi since he don't really have a team anymore " said Jiraiya

" Anbu Head.......... Until Naruto comes back " said Tsunade

" And when Naruto becomes a chunnin he'll go back " said Tsunade.

" OK " said Jiraiya walking away. Jiraiya touched the wall and took a box out and walked back past Tsunade and opened the window.

" See you in three years Hime. Don't miss me too much now Ok " said Jiraiya smirking

" Not in your dreams Pervert " said Tsunade. Jiraiya then disappeared in a puff of smokes.

' I will miss you Jiraiya ' thought Tsunade

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In front of the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village were standing multiple shinobies. Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten, The Konohamaru Corps, The Sand Siblings, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Shizune, and the Hokage of the village was present to see the blond ninja off. Naruto and Jiraiya was walking slowly toward the ninjas. Naruto had his backpack on and his hands was behind his head. The two finnaly made it and stopped in front of them.

" Well I think this is good-bye for now huh " said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" I know all of you will become strong while I'm not around, make sure you are " said Naruto with a glee of determination in his eyes.

" I'm really sorry I let all of you down during the mission, Neji you will become strong, if you willing to work with others like on that retrieval mission, Lee I know you will let nothing stand in your way of being a true Taijutsu master, Ino you let that bastard take all your time and now that he's gone you should take your training more seriously, and Shikamaru you're strong and smart but you're too freaking lazy, but that's what make yourself you right. Choji make sure Shikamaru trains. and Ino keep them alive. " said Naruto walking toward Hinata smiling and she started turning red.

' Speech of a true leader ' thought all the jonins

Naruto started to whisper in Hinata's ear " Hinata-chan, when I come back, would you mind going on a date with me ? "

" Ummm Ha-i-i, Naruto-kun " answered Hinata softly.

" Just make sure you're not taken when I come back Ok " said Naruto smirking.

' Naruto-kun just asked me out ' yelled Hinata in her mind

' And he called me Hinata-chan ' she was jumping around in her mind

" Konohamaru-nii-san............ " said Naruto

" Make sure you train hard Ok, oh I got something to show you when I get back " said Naruto

" Yes Boss " yelled Konohamaru

" Then Here I go " said Naruto

" I'm going to get strong enough to protect everyone, I will be Hokage one day. " said Naruto. Kakashi walked up to him and handed him a scroll smiling.

" I was suppose to teach those to you. I'm Sorry " he said walking away.

" Thanks Kakashi-sensei, Its Ok, Obito will still be proud of you " said Naruto smiling as he put the sroll in his pocket.

" OK, Baa-chan take care of the village " said Naruto

" See you all later " said Naruto.

" Hey Gaara lets go Ero-sennin has to talk to you " said Naruto. Gaara and Jiraiya walked out the gates with Naruto, Temari, and Kankouro behind them but unable to hear what they were saying.

~~~~~~~~~~ Gaara and Jiraiya ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" OK, what I'm going to tell should stay between us only " said Jiraiya

" Hn " answered Gaara

" There's this group who call themselves Akastuki who goes after the Jinchuuriki, I don't know what they plan to do with them but I know they're all S-class missing-nins. They travel 2 at a time so that's why I'm training Naruto to take care of himself. You are very good with the sand but you need to expand your skills. " said Jiraiya

" Huh " said Gaara

" You have many weakness, first is that you're too slow, you really need to work on your speed. Don't get me wrong Naruto is slow as hell that's why I will make a all around shinobi except for genjutsu since neither one of use has any talent for it, Two is that you only use the sand style ninjutsu, and three is that I hear the demon keep talking in your head when you fight " said Jiraiya.

" I got the perfect solution " said Jiraiya thinking about it.

" Travel with me and the brat for two months and I can help you out " said Jiraiya smirking

" OK " said Gaara.

" Temari, please tell the council that I will be back in two months, and that its not a paying mission " said Gaara in his monotone voice looking at his sister

" OK " said the two as they sunshined out of the area.

" Naruto, Gaara will be traveling with us for two months, we'll be going to the desert for your speed training " said Jiraiya to Naruto who was really happy of the news

" Yippee " yelled Naruto jumping around

As Naruto, Jiraiya and the Sand Siblinds walked away from the gates of Konoha, there was an unusual silence between the warriors left their birthplace. Naruto was lost in thought trying to grasp what was being asked of him. First, he was going to leave the only home he had ever known for three years. Second, he was going to have grown strong enough to defeat an organization of S Class shinobi known as Akatasuki. Finally, he was going to grow strong enough to defeat Sasuke and save himself from himself. Each of these tasks could be overwhelming for anyone let alone a 13 year old boy. He kept thinking about what Jiraiya said about Sakura and Orochimaru with Sasuke and he knew that everything was true even if he didn't want to accept that fact about his best friend and teammates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Tsunade ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh, as she poured another cup of sake and then drank it in one fell swoop before slamming the cup back onto her desk in disgust. Standing up to walk out onto her balcony and gaze over the village in the setting sun. She could only shake her head in frustration, as she relived the day's events in her mind. Turning around and going back to her desk, Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle once more and began pouring another cup of her most treasured elixir, when a voice rang out behind her startling the blonde Hokage. The yellow head boy just left the village for three years.

Kakashi was standing in the office looking at Tsunade but he made sure that he didn't take out the Icha Icha book. Tsunade looked at him and smiled.

" Kakashi, since you currently don't have a team, I will make you head of the Anbu " said Tsunade

" You mean head of the whole Anbu division " said Kakashi

" Yes, I will be the only one above you. That makes you my right hand man " said Tsunade

" And when Naruto comes back " asked Kakashi thinking over the situation

" You'll be put back in team 7 with a new member replacing Uchiha Sasuke " said Tsunade

" What will happen with Sakura " said Kakashi

" She almost finished the job on Naruto at the hospital " said Tsunade with anger in her eyes

" You can't mean.................... " said Kakashi with his eyes widen

" Yes, she hit him and re-opened the wound. But I will train all the rookie kunoichies in medical ninjutsu. " said Tsunade.

" OK, you know what to do " said Tsunade as he threw Kakashi his old dog anbu mask.

" Hai. Hokage-sama " said Kakashi catching the mask

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Sakura ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Naruto left, everybody was standing outside the hospital talking when Sakura walked up heading toward Naruto's room. The only one who knew about what Sakura did to Naruto was Shikamaru and Choji, the others didn't know yet. Ino saw Sakura coming and called her over.

" Where are you going Forehead-girl " said Ino

" I'm going to see Naruto in the hospital " said Sakura

" Where the hell have you been, Naruto left the village with Jiraiya-sama " said Ino

" What, Why didn't he tell me " yelled Sakura

" Why the hell do you think you bitch " yelled Shikamaru who was sitting in the back

" What's your problem Shikamaru " yelled Ino

" Oh you don't know, Me and Naruto was sitting in the room talking about the mission when Sakura walked in the room. Naruto tried to explain what happened to her but she wouldn't lesten to what he had to say and just hit and re-opened the wound on his chest. If he was alone in the room with no one to call a nurse he would've died. And she just ran out the room crying like she was a victim because the Uchiha jerk wasn't back " said Shikamaru looking straight at Sakura with a bored and angry expression

" What " yelled Everybody except Choji who already knew

" Is that true Sakura " asked Ino looking at his fries

" I was angry at the time " Sakura said in her defense. Hinata was looking at her with her Byakugan active with so much hate in her eyes.

" Because you was angry that gives you a reason to almost kill a teammate " said Ino looking at her disappointed.

" I hit Naruto like that all the time, he never got mad why are you guys making this a big deal " said Sakura looking at them

" Because he almost got killed by the one person he considered a brother " said Kakashi appearing in front of them looking at Sakura with disappointment in his eyes

" When you hit Naruto over Sasuke its not the physical pain that hurt him, its the fact that he would give his life for you and you treat him like he doesn't even exist " said Kakashi looking at her

" How do you feel, when Sasuke reject you " asked Kakashi looking at her

" I-I-I-I................ " said Sakura crying

" Exactly " said Kakashi leaving them

' Naruto left, He didn't even tell. I'm sure he'll be asking for a date when he comes back ' said Sakura to herself to make herself feel better about the fact that he didn't tell her he was leaving.

**Author:**

**This is the 3rd Story that I'm trying to write. Please review each time you read a Chapter so that I can know how to improve the story.**


	2. The two Months Result

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or any Related Character.

Chapter 2: The Two months' Result

The Toad Sage was likewise in deep thought processing how much his life had changed. First, he found out that the son of his favorite pupil and one of the greatest ninjas in the history of the Five Elemental nations, Minato Namikaze was almost killed by a power hungry Uchiha going to his former best friend. Second, his sensei lost his life to his former best friend. Finally, he realized that powerful organization, Akatasuki, threatened the elemental nations; and he had to protect and train one knuckleheaded, unpredictable ninja to fuck up this organization's plans.

So where do we start? Naruto has so much room to improve in that it's almost overwhelming. Currently in regards to ninjutsu, he is effective in summoning Kage Bushins and he is a fair control on the Rasengan. Moreover in taijutsju, he is more of a brawler then having a refined style or two. With regards to genjutsu, we may be starting in a hole since Naruto's chakra control is so shaky. Finally as a strategist, Naruto's in battle adjustments are phenomenal, but he still lacks enough control to have sized up his opponents or surroundings. He usually attacks first and just adjusts later, but against the kinds of opponents that he will face that will not cut it. Jiraiya sized up his pupil, and just wondered how much research that he could get done on this trip with this kind of work.

Gaara and Naruto made it to the border and saw Jiraiya sitting on a rock working on a seal. Jiraiya got up when he saw the two exhausted teens. He put the seal in his pocket and looked at them. They didn't have no look of fatigue in their face. That was one good advantage of carrying a demon inside you. Jiraiya looked at Gaara and smiled.

" Ok, you two get some rest we're not done yet " said Jiraiya.

" Gaara would you mind turning some sand into a little resting place I'll take care of the rest " said Jiraiya.

Gaara manipulated the sand into a solid three large bedroom place, with a bathroom in each room. Jiraiya put a seal in each of the rooms and the little sand house had electricity in it. He went to the bathroom and a seal which then gave each bathroom a little sewage system. He went behind the house and did some quick hand seals then said ' _Doton: Dory__uu__ J__oo__heki__ - __Earth__ style__: Earth Flow Rampart_ ' and a large rigde rose from the ground. He did some other quick hand seal then said ' _Suiton: Takitsubo no Jutsu__ - Water style: __Waterfall Basin _ ' and created a water fall behind the house.

" Naruto, Gaara, I want you to answer a question for me as honestly as you can." Jirayai said in a serious manner that caught their attentions.

" I want you to analyze yourself as a warrior, and tell me what we should work on. " Jiraiya said in a serious manner.

Naruto put a hand behind his head and thought about this question. " Well Ero Sennin, I think that my taijutsu is solid, but I am definitely not on the level of someone like Lee. I think that I am horrible at genjutsu. I think that I have a few good jutsus but I could always use some more diversity. " He finished his analysis waiting for his sensei to response.

Gaara thought about for a few seconds before he started talking " Well, I don't have any good taijutsu skill because I mostly use the sand in battle, I know only sand based ninjutsu and I know a lot of them so I'd say that my ninjutsu is Ok, and finally I don't have any speed because of the gourd and the fact that I don't do any speed trainig I'd say I'm very slow "

Jiraiya nodded. " Naruto, I agree with what you said, and it is important for a great shinobi to honestly analyze inwardly to determine your weaknesses. Those ninja who cannot see past their strengths only ignore their weaknesses. Remember that you break a chain at its weakest link, so to improve your weaknesses makes you a stronger warrior." Naruto nodded as he understood that his sensei was right.

" You too Gaara " said Jiraiya looking at the boy

Jiraiya stopped and he found a rock near the path and sat down. He motioned for Naruto to sit down next to him. He wanted Naruto to pay attention to what he was about to explain. " I think that you have learned some great techniques like Rasengan and Shadow Clones, but we definitely need to work on diversifying your techniques. I think we will need to explore improving your arsenal and also fully developing out all your techniques to the fullest expression. It is not enough to know a bunch of jutsu if you cannot creatively apply it. Your taijutsu is more of a brawler style, and we will need to explore how to refine it, so you can inflict more damage without having to take such a direct beating. In regards to your genjutsu, I am not going to be naïve enough to believe that you will be able to cast them, but we have to make you an expert in detecting and dispelling them."

" Gaara since I never seen you fight before I'm going to take your word for it, you have a big sand based jutsu arsenal, so we mostly going to work on your speed and taijutsu to make sure you don't rely on that sand so much in case you lose it one day " explained Jiraiya looking at the kid.

" The sand Village is not far from here, lets go buy some sleeping and some training equipments " said Jiraiya walking toward the village.

" I have some training equipments at my house I'll get them " said Gaara in his usual no emotion attitude.

" Thats great, here seal them in this " said Jiraiya as he threw a storage scroll to him.

" Gaki, lets go " said Jiraiya

The three walked to Suna and arrived by the gates. The guard saw them with Gaara and let them in. Jiraiya and Naruto walked toward the market district while Gaara walked body flickered to the Kazekage tower. Jiraiya went to a store and bought three full bed sets, soap, vegetables, and rice and sealed them in a storage scroll. Naruto took about 100 cups of instant ramen but Jiraiya quickly stopped him.

" Is that all you eat " said the old sannin

" Kind of " said Naruto

" You can only take 20, that stuff is stopping you from growing properly. That's why you're the shortes of your comrades " said Jiraiya smirking.

Naruto put 80 ramen cups back and seals the rest in the storage scroll after he payed for them. The walked out the store and went to find Gaara waiting for them by the entrance of the village. Naruto glared at Jiraiya carrying only 20 instant ramen cup, Jiraiya looked at him and smiled. They all walked back to their little house to start some serious training. Jiraiya was smirking. Gaara unpacked everything he had in the sealing scrolls and put them on the ground. He brought two sets of training weights, some weapons and two jutsu scrolls.

" Ok, Gaara take off the gourd and put it on the ground " said Jiraiya

" Why, Ero-sennin.. " said Gaara absently.

" Don't call me that " yelled Jiraiya angry.

" That's what Naruto calls you " said Gaara

" What, Gaki this is all your fault " said Jiraiya glaring at Naruto

" Anyway, I created a seal so that you can cary your sand in this pouch " said Jiraiya showing Gaara the little pouch.

" Hm " said Gaara confused

" It will work just like the gourd its just easier to carry " said Jiraiya.

They put all the sand that was in the gourd and some extra sand in the little pouch and it remained the same size and the same weight. Gaara put it on his back and started to call on the sand and it worked just like it would for the gourd. It was hot as hell since it was a desert after all. They all took their cloths off except for their pants.

" OK, you will start with 20 pounds of weight on your body " said Jiraiya as he gave each of them a 20 pound set.

" You will run on the sand with the weights and using your chakra not to sink " said Jiraiya with a evil glee.

" If that's for calling you a pervert, I'm sorry sensei " said Naruto with some fake tears.

" Too late " said Jiraiya with a smirk.

The two started to do the excercise but Naruto couldn't get it since he wasn't used to the sand, but Gaara got on the first since he's been traveling on sand his whole life. Naruto tried and tried but couldn't get it down. Gaara finished the exercise and went to get some rest, which to him was just sitting down. Naruto tried again but this time he started to run, the problem is it was already getting dark when he got it.

" Lets call it a day " said Jiraiya. Naruto quickly did a cross shape with his fingers and said ' ' and created five shadow clones.

" OK, guys you know what to do " said Naruto to the clones.

" Hai " said the clones in unison before they started running on the sand.

Naruto went inside to take a shower while the clones was running on the sand. Naruto finished taking a shower he went to sleep to be ready for the next day. Jiraiya woke up in the middle of the night to get some workout done when he saw Gaara outside just sitting there looking at the moon.

" Why are you not sleeping " said Jiraiya

" If I sleep the demon inside will take over my body " said Gaara.

" Let me see the seal " said Jiraiya. Gaara showed him the seal and Jiraiya analyzed the seal to see how he could fix it.

" Get ready tomorrow, I'll re-do your seal. " said Jiraiya with a smile.

" Yes. So Then I can finally sleep? " asked Gaara.

" Yes " said Jiraiya.

" Thank You Jiraiya-sama " said Gaara.

' Naruto, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you in the first few years of your life, I promise I will make up for it. Minato I'm sorry ' said Jiraiya to himself

' I promise to be here when you need me ' thought Jiraiya again

' I promise ' And with that Jiraiya went for his unnatural workout routine. Jiraiya did a thousand push ups, then he did a thousand sit ups, followed by one lap around the desert before he went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They woke up the next day, and Naruto prepared breakfast for everybody and surprisingly it wasn't any ramen. The three ate their breakfast and each of them took a shower to get ready for the training day. Gaara walked outside happy because finally he would get rid of the voice in his mind.

" OK, Naruto watch closely " said Jiraiya to the young Uzumaki

" Gaara come here " said Jiraiya.

Gaara walked toward him and took off his shirt to reveal the seal. Jiraiya told him to seat down and Jiraiya wrote down some seals from the ground to the seal on Gaara's right bicep, he then did some hand seals and placed his hand on the seal and Gaara screamed in pain while the markings Jiraiya drew on the ground went toward Gaara's seal. All the seal made it and a seal appeared on Gaara's previous seal, the new seal was now on the outline of the old seal.

" All done " said Jiraiya

" Now to test it out, a spar with Naruto " said Jiraiya

" Huh " said Gaara confused

" How is this to test it out " said Naruto also confused.

" You see when Gaara fights, as he told me the demon keep screaming in his mind " said Jiraiya

" OK, both of you get ready. Give it all you got " said Jiraiya.

Naruto and Gaara got in their stance, in that case they just stood there, since neither of them new any taijutsu style. Naruto because he was never properly taught a style and Gaara because he never really needed one. The sand surrounded Gaara and with that the match started, Naruto created 100 clones and sent them to attack but all of them were getting destroyed, Naruto just kept making more and more clones which was starting to annoy Gaara. Gaara started making the sand attack Naruto and Naruto kept trying to dodge but kept getting hit. Naruto then created another 100 clones and they all took out their shuriken. Gaara started doing some hand seals because Naruto did that against him before

" Now " said Naruto and all the clones threw the shurikens, Gaara finished his hand seals then said ' _Sphere of Sand _' and large wall of sand completely covers Gaara in a sphere shape. When the shurinkens was stopped Gaara dropped the jutsu, but as soon as he did Naruto was in front him, Naruto punched Gaara and sent him a few yards back, but he didn't hit the ground since the sand stopped the fall, Naruto ran toward him to attack again, but the sand shot up and moved his hands which gave Gaara the chance to punch him in the stomach.

" OK, stop " said Jiraiya they both stopped and turned to face Jiraiya

" Good match, But both of you have a long way to go " said Jiraiya thinking about the battle.

" Hai/Yes " said Naruto and Gaara

" Both of you need speed which we're working on, Gaara you need to learn more than just sand based jutsus in case something happens to your sand, Gaara I don't have any taijutsu style that suits you, but when you go back home you need to master one " said Jiraiya then Gaara spoke up.

" Jiraiya-sensei, I have a taijutsu scroll with me, can you help me with it " said Gaara

" Of course, after the speed training, which we will finish in one more week " said Jiraiya

" OK, start running, when you don't feel the weights add 10 more pounds " said Jiraiya. With that, all three of them started running on the sand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Gaara was now as fast as Lee with his weights on since all they did for the past week was run. Jiraiya on the other hand was as fast as Gai without his weights since he got bored and started running with them. They were all standing outside the house made by Gaara and was making a schedule for the day.

" OK, now for some Taijutsu " said Jiraiya. Naruto started jumping up and down. Jiraiya created a shadow clone of himself and he went with Naruto while the clone went with Gaara.

Gaara handed the shadow clone the scroll that he had and the clone started showing him the katas by doing them with him. Gaara got the katas since he's seen his sensei use it a bunch of time.

" OK, since you got it. Perform them with a little more speed each time " said the clone

" OK " said Gaara. He started performing the katas of the style with a little more speed.

" Naruto, I'm going to teach you one of the styles taught at the academy a while back " said Jiraiya

" You mean an academy style " said Naruto disappointed.

" No, before the Kyubbi attack, they don't really teach it, and not many people use because of the name " said Jiraiya

" Its the ' Fox style ' " said Jiraiya. He got in the stance with his legs wide along a straight line and his hand open.

" Do it " said Jiraiya. Naruto got in the same stance. Jiraiya showed him the katas one by one.

" Now, do the katas again slowly and after each time you performed all of them increase the speed " said Jiraiya.

Naruto wanted to progress faster after thinking what kind of things that Orochimaru must be teaching sasuke and put his fingers in a cross shape then said ' _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_ ' and created 100 lones which started going over the katas also. The clones performed the katas at different speed while Naruto himself performed them at his maximum speed for the moment.

" You must completely master the style by the end of the month " said Jiraiya while his clone said the same to Gaara.

" Gaara do you know the wind clone jutsu " said the clone of Jiraya

" Yes " said Gaara

" Create some to get you going faster, since like the shadow clones all the memories of the clones goes back to the original " said Jiraiya's clone.

Gaara did the hand seals that he was taught by baki and said ' _Fuuton: Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu- Wind style: Wind clone Jutsu_ ' and created 100 clones made of wind which started doing the katas along with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Hidden Leaf ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four rookie kunoichies was looking bad but Sakura was looking the worst. They had to dodge a ball being kicked by Tsunade while practicing. The excercise was to increase they dodging abilities. Hinata got hit the fewest because she was the most flexible, Tenten got hit the fowest after Hinata because she waster doing all those inhuman training with Lee and Gai, Ino was third because she wanted to prove herself to her teammates since she was the weakest out of her genin team, Sakura got hit the most because the whole time that Tsunade was kicking the ball she didn't want to get her hair dirty, which made Tsunade extra pissed and kicked the ball so hard that it almost killed the pink haired girl.

" Ok, Now come here before we get to any other training you must increase your chakra reserve " said Tsunade smirking

" For the next month you will work on that before you do any medical ninjutsu " said Tsunade

" Ummmm.. L-l-lady T-su-nade..... " said Hinata shyly

" Stop that stuttering stuff Hinata, Naruto doesn't like that " smirked Tsunade

" Hai " said Hinata

' She completely stopped ' thought the other girls

' What does Naruto have to do with this ' thought Sakura.

' OH, yeah she do have a crush on Naruto, too bad he likes me ' thought Sakura. Little did she know that Naruto had changed before he left for his training trip.

" How do we increase our reserves " asked Hinata

" Running up and down a tree using the climbing excercise until you run out " said Tsunade

" Then rest and your reserve will increase, then do the same for the next month " said Tsunade

" When your chakra is at least mid chunnin-level, we will start with more advance training " said Tsunade

" Since you all have good control, your control will get a lot better " said Tsunade

" Everyone in our academy class had average control, except for Naruto " said Sakura smirking

" You know why " said Tsunade releasing some killing intent directed at Sakura. She started shaking and Ino started laughing holding her stomach. They all knew that Naruto's stamina was huge, how else could he create all those clones without even getting tired.

" Its because he has the most chakra out of everyone in the whole village. Not like that traitor " said Tsunade smirking stopping the killing intent. Sakura fell to the ground but she still felt like she had to stand up for her crush.

" What Sasuke-kun had the most " yelled Sakura. Just when she finished the sentence all of the girls killing intent was directed at her, she was on the ground sweating again.

" Mention his name here again and you will be punished " said Tsunade with a evil glee in her eyes.

" I'm sorry Tsunade-sama " said Sakura trying to get up

The girls got back to doing the excercise and Tsunade went back to her office. The girls were having fun but neither of them was talking to Sakura. They all ran up the tree multiple times before taking a break, except for Hinata who kept going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back With Naruto ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Gaara spent the whole day learning the katas to their new taijutsu styles. The night came and the ydispelled all the clones and he on the ground unconcious due to all the information he recieved from all the clones. Jiraiya picked them up and put them in their room. ' I should have told them about the effect of the clones ' thought Jiraiya. He went to the nearest town to go get some food materials for the next day.

Jiraiya came back with the foods and set them down. He took off his shirt and got ready for the unnatural workout he was about to do. Jiraiya proceded to do the push ups and sit ups then he went to sleep.

The next day the boys created another two hundred clones and started working on the speed of which they would perform the katas. Naruto finished and left the clones practicing while he went inside to get something to eat. He came back outside and dispelled all the clones which gave him a headache for a quick minute. He then created a single clone with a lot of chakra so that it could last more than the usual one blow. Naruto and the clone got in the same stance and ran toward each other in Naruto's full speed. They were dogding and meeting each other blow to blow. The taijutsu used the palm to make powerful hits in fast movement. The clone threw a punch at Naruto but he jumped and turned 360 degrees in mid air and landed on all four, Naruto then proceded to give the clone a powerful blow in the stomach, the clone threw a kick at the yellow haired kid, but Naruto used his speed to dodge the kick, he jumped in the air again and landed a well placed punch on the face of the clone which dispelled it.

" Good job kid " said Jiraiya

" Its like, I already knew the style " said Naruto a little confused

" You do have a fox sealed in you. You know " joked Jiraiya

" That's probably the reason " laughed Naruto.

" It seems you two mastered your styles sooner than I expected " said Jiraiya thinking about what to do now.

" OK, work on improving the styles, Naruto you got the memory of the shadow clones back , so you know some of the flaws of the style, try to find a way to remove those flaws by using your clones. Gaara try to improve yours by using the sand to cover some of those flaws " said Jiraiya

The boys started working on imrpoving their taijutsu. Gaara's sand was a great addition to the style because then he completed the flaws of the stayle. Naruto's clones just popped up whenever he couldn't dogde or was dodging.

" OK, test it out " said Jiraiya

" Spar straight taijutsu " said Jiraiya looking at them.

" Hajime " said Jiraiya

They both got in their respective stance and faced each other. Gaara was the first to attack, he punched Naruto and sent him flying up, Naruto did a flip in the air and was about to fall down on both his legs when Gaara's sand was coming toward him fast, without doing the seal a clone popped up besides him in the air and pulled him out the way. Naruto fell down on both his legs and quickly went to attack Gaara, the sand came up to protect Gaara but Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the red hair and hit him with a powerful palm in the back, the sand covering his back was destroyed by the palm, some sand came from the little pouch and got in the form of a fist which punched Naruto when he was about to hit Gaara again, Naruto did two flips and put some distance between him and the red head. Naruto got in the stance for his style and waited for Gaara to attack , the sand started to come at him, he jumped in the air and did a 360 degrees horizontal turn ( When Akamaru uses that dynamic marking thing ) then fell to the ground on all four, he used the momentum to disappear then reappear in front of Gaara, the red head threw a kick, but Naruto just did a flip and landed in all four again and rushed and punched Gaara before the sand could protect him. Gaara kicked him before falling and they both fell on the ground. Naruto got up and helped Gaara up.

" Good job, you two got better than I expected " said Jiraiya with a smile

" Believe it Ero-sennin " said Naruto

" Thank you Jiraiya-sama " said Gaara

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Month Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the last month, Jiraiya taught Gaara the few wind jutsus that was in the scroll. He made them meditate sitting in the middle of the waterfall that he created in the back to increase they perception, and in Naruto's case calm him down. Gaara was grateful that Jiraiya who not even part of his village decided to help him. Gaara and Naruto received the same kind of training from Jiraiya in the past two months. Gaara had a conversation with the sand demon and he got a summoning scroll from him to summon the demon when needed, he signed the scroll and thanked the demon, so now the sand spirit when back to the demon realm in a phisical form but the chakra spirit was still sealed inside Gaara. It was now time for Gaara to return home and for Naruto and Jiriaya to continue their travel. They walked Gaara up to the gate of the sand village

" Thank You Jiraiya-sama " said Gaara

" Don't worry about, just continue training and learn a few more wind jutsus and find some fire ones since thats you second element " said Jiraiya

" I'll see you around Gaara " said Naruto with his usual grin

" I owe you " said Gaara.

Temari, Kankouro and Baki looked at Gaara perfectly and didn't the gourd that usually carried, they were getting worried but Gaara seemed find.

" What happened to the gourd Gaara " asked Baki worried

" Jiraiya-sama replaced it with something a little easier to carry " replied Gaara in his usual no emotion state.

" Huh " said Temari, then Gaara pointed at the little pouch tied to his back.

" What, that can't carry any sand " yelled Kankouro

" Actually, It has more than the gourd " said Naruto

"Thank you Jiraiya-sama for helping him " said Baki

" Its nothing " said Jiraiya, as he called for Baki.

" OK, I made him learn a taijutsu style that he brought with him, made him faster, now he's as fast as Lee with his weights on. Teach him some more wind and fire jutsus. Just keep training him " whispered Jiraiya to the sand jounin

" Fast as Lee " said Baki surprised

" Thank you " said Baki

" Its nothing " said Jiraiya

Naruto and Jiraiya waved bye to the sand ninjas and started making their way to get out of the desert.

" Have you been sleeping " said Temari when she didn't see the black rings around his eyes.

" Yes, Jiraiya-sama fixed the seal " said Gaara. Kankouro just fainted from shock because they tried to fix the seal a bunch of times with no success.

" Where are we heading now sensei " asked Naruto jumping around

" To Wave " said Jiraiya

" Work on doing the rasengan with one hand while we travel " said Jiraiya throwing Naruto a water ball.

" Bust this with one hand " said Jiraiya.

Surprisingly Naruto bust the water balloon with the first try since he remembered what to do. Jiraiya threw him two more water balloons and Naruto started to work on them. Naruto tried to concentrate on spinning the water on both of the balloons but it seemed impossible to him.

" Try to do it on the hand that you're not used to do it in yet " said Jiraiya.

Naruto took on of the water balloons and started trying to bust it using his left hand, since he could do it perfectly with the right hand. Naruto spent the whole day trying to do the exercise. He finally got it down at the end of the day, when they arrived in a little town in the outline of the fire country. They slept in a little Inn for the night so that they could continue their travel the next day. Jiraiya took the chance to go do some research and go to a strip club. Jiraiya went to the strip club and they guided him to a private room in the back of the club with a single pole in it. He sat down and a girl came out and she started giving him a lap dance.

" Hey Katuya, any new information " said Jiraiya with a big smile on his face.

" Yes, Jiraiya-sama. Its on Orochimaru. Orochimaru has plan to attack Konoha after he take over the Uchiha's body with those curse sealed warriors of his " said Katuya still dancing so the boss won't suspect anything.

" Thanks. Though I hate to, but I must be leaving now " said Jiraiya getting up and putting some money between her cleavage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Toad Sage looked at the boy "Do you know how to find directions? You will have to learn to find your way, to treat basic wounds, set traps for food, and traps to protect against shinobi. I know that you have sometimes passed outside while training, but if you want to survive, then you cannot leave that kind of openings."

Naruto could see the logic of not leaving yourself defenseless. He remember how lucky he was that Haku had not tried to kill him, when he had passed out after practicing that night in the Land of Waves.

"We are going to head to the land of Waves, since they do not have a huge ninja presence. Also, you are on positive terms with the people there, so people will not bother you. On the way there, we need to discuss things that can help keep you alive during your travels in the future. "Jiraiya said as he covered up the last of their encampment.

As they walked to the Land of Waves, Jiraiya taught Naruto to tell time, to determine direction by the position of the sun or where the moss is growing under trees. He also began to teach Naruto the basics of tracking, including suppressing chakra so the enemy would not detect him when tracking. "Naruto suppressing chakra sometimes is more difficult than calling it out, because after you release it, it unconsciously flows creating the signature that tracker nin use to find targets. If you want to suppress chakra, then you have to find that flow within yourself; and instead of calling it out, push it deeper within yourself. It will be even harder for you to suppress, since you have large reserves of chakra from the fox. " Said Jiraiya

" Ok sensei " said Naruto before Jiraiya threw him a water ballon that he had to burst, Naruto burst the balloon and looked at his sensei.

" I told you I was awesome " said Naruto

" You do know what comes next right " said Jiraiya with a smirk.

Jiraiya threw a rubber balloon to him, he caught it and started to try to bust it. Naruto got it and continued to try and do it with his left hand. His control got better from running on the sand using the chakra not to sink in. Naruto proceded to do it with the right hand, now he had to do the both of them which would also increase his chakra control. Naruto was getting bored out of his mind when they made it to a big brigde. Jiraiya looked up and saw the name of the bridge' The Great Naruto Bridge ' which had Jiraiya looking at Naruto.

" What " said Naruto looking back at Jiriaya

" Look Up " said Jiriaya. Naruto looked up and saw the name and smiled remembering his mission with team 7.

" Old Man Tazuna " said Naruto smiling.

" OK, lets go find an Inn, to stay the night " said Jiraiya

" Its Ok, I know a place where we can stay " said Naruto

They walk for about ten minutes before they made it to Tazuna's house. Along all the way people were waving at Naruto and greeting him, some were even cheering for the yellow haired boy. Naruto walked up to the house and knocked on the door, Tsunami opened the door and saw Naruto she hugged him and called for Tazuna.

" Dad, Inari guess who's here " said Tsunami smiling. Tazuna and Inari came down and saw Naruto and Jiraiya standing in the living room of the house.

" Hey old man " said Naruto smiling and scratching the back of his head.

" Nii-san " yelled Inari hugging him.

" Inari-nii-san, you've grown, did you take care of your mom " said Naruto smiling

" Yeah " said Inari with tears in her eyes.

" I told you already, don't cry for no reason " said Naruto

" Yes " said Inari wiping his tears away

" Where are your teammates " said Tazuna

" I'm on a training trip with my sensei " said Naruto pointing at Jiraiya smiling. Jiraiya waved to the old man and went back to reading the scroll he had in his hand.

" Can we stay here for a week or so " said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" Sure, we owe you " said Tazuna smiling.

" You know where the guest room is " said Tazuna to the blond.

" What's up with the bridge " said Naruto with a smile.

" We owed it to you, you was willing to give your life for us, you gave us courage to stand up for ourselves. Its only fair. Thank you " said Tazuna with a few tears.

" You still a bridge builder " said Naruto

" The greatest, and the new mayor of the town " said Tazuna

" You old drunk....... " said Naruto laughing

" Shut up shrimp " said Tazuna laughing also.

Naruto and Jiraiya went upstairs to the guest room and set their stuff down. Jiraiya was still reading the scroll that he was reading earlier, he put the scroll down and layed down to rest a little before his meeting with his spy. Naruto took some rubber balloons from the storage scroll that Jiraiya carried and went out side to finish the training. Naruto first did it with his left hand then he started going on doing one on each hand, he finished the exercise and created a rasengan in each hand easily, he started jumping around in joy like he usually did when he accomplished something. Jiraiya woke and took Naruto with him for the meeting with the spy, on the way there they started talking,

" Naruto, since you're my apprentice, you will have to over things that I do when I die " said Jiraiya seriously.

" You mean write those perverted books of yours " said Naruto with a frown.

" Yes, and take over my spy network for the village " said Jiraiya with a grin.

" What is a spy network " said Naruto confused.

" You have people getting information for you, on traitors, other countries ect. " said Jiraiya proudly.

" So that's the other research you be doing " said Naruto laughing.

" Yes, its very important. Matter of fact I'm meeting with one of my spies today. " said Jiraiya seriously.

Naruto and Jiraiya walked to a dark alley that came to an end by a big metal door. Jiraiya knocked twice and a man opened a little opening on the door.

" Who is it " said the man

" Gama " said Jiraiya and the man opened the and let him in. Jiraiya and Naruto walked in and saw that it was a bar with a bunch of little private chambers, what Naruto didn't know what that he knew the person they were meeting already. Jiraiya walked in one of the chambers and told Naruto to wait for him by the bar, he called " Weasel " before he sat down, the mysterious man walked in the chamber and sat opposite of Jiraiya, he removed his hat.

" Hello, Jiraiya-sama " said Itachi.

" Itachi, how is it going " said Jiraiya with a smile

" OK " answered Itachi.

" Have you found out yet " said Jiraiya serious

" Yes, Its all in this scroll " said Itachi handing him a scroll, the he took out another scroll and gave it to Jiraiya.

" This is for Naruto, I heard what happened with Sasuke " said Itachi

" You completed your mission. " said Jiraiya.

" Why don't you come back to the village. " said Jiraiya serious.

" I can't do that " said Itachi still in his Uchiha face.

" What about Kisame " said Itachi

" We can talk about him later " said Jiraiya

" They plan to attack with those curse sealed warriors. " said Jiraiya serious.

" Of course. I will assist the village, but I can't come back or can't let anyone know my identity" said Itachi

" Meet me in the old whirlpool in about a month. We'll talk about everything " said Jiraiya

" See You then " said Itachi walking out the room.

Jiraiya walked out the room and saw Naruto drinking something in front of him, he walked up to Naruto and the yellow head started laughing.

" You look funny sensei " said Naruto still laughing.

" Naruto have you been drinking " said Jiraiya serious.

" Y-y-y-es " said Naruto getting up, but he was about to fall until Jiraiya caught him.

" Lets Go " said Jiraiya laughing.

' Old enough to kill, old enough to drink I guess ' thought Jiraiya. Jiraiya put Naruto on his shoulder and walked out the bar with him.

He wake to the old man house and put Naruto to sleep while he started to pack his stuff and Naruto's so that they could leave the next day.

To be continued........................

**Author: Please Review**

**What Do you think Should Itachi Go Back to the Village? **

**Yes-**

**No-**

**I'm thinking of Making Akatsuki recruit more members So the War can be more interesting. If Itachi and Kisame leaves them.**

**I Write the story from the top of my head, so please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. The Training Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Any related Character

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 3: The Training Continues ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Jiraiya left the land of waves and they was now heading toward the old whirlpool country, his mother's birth place. Jiraiya had to tell him why they were going there first of course. Naruto trying to find a way to improve the rasengan walking besides his sensei when Jiraiya just suddenly sat down.

" Brat, come here " said Jiraiya sitting by the box that he took from the Hokage tower. Naruto walked toward him slowly. Jiraiya opened the box and handed him a scroll which was titled ' To my Son '. Naruto opened the scroll and it was a letter.

Dear Naruto,

You might not now me since I'm going to be dead when you see this letter but I'm your father.

My name is Minato Namikaze and I was the fourth Hokage of Konoha. I'm sorry son for what I'm about to do to you, so please forgive me. I really wanted to see you grow up and to teach everything I know but it seems that that's not going to happen since the Kyubbi is on his way to the village right now. Son, I chose you to carry this burden, because I cannot ask another parent to do what I'm not willing to do myself and because you are the only one who could do it, I believe in you. Your Mother is Uzumaki Kushina a beautiful woman, she was born in the Whirlpool Village. I left you the scroll to my jutsus and seals and the Namikaze sword since you are the heir to the clan and the last member. Jiraiya-sensei is your Godfather and he will help you with the jutsus. I have to go now the fox is getting closer.

Love Always Your father Minato Namikaze

The letter had tear marks on it, meaning that Minato was crying when he wrote the letter. Naruto turned to Jiraiya with tears in his eyes.

" You knew all this time and you didn't tell me " said Naruto still crying

" It was a rule in the village, and your dad made me promise not to tell you until you was at least a chunnin " said Jiraiya sadly.

" You're my Godfather where the hell were you all this time " yelled Naruto still crying.

" I would have left the village with you, but the council members wouldn't let me. And It would be too dangerous for you since I got quite a few enemies " said Jiraiya serious.

" You mean the old people that be bugging jiji. There is one that be looking at me funny when I go to jiji's office " said Naruto

" Does he look like a mummy " asked Jiraiya

" Yes " said Naruto

" He was the main one. " said Jiraiya

" Lets see what else is in this box " said Jiraiya looking in the box.

In the box Jiraiya saw two jutsu scrolls one for the ' Flying Thunder God ' and one for the ' Rasengan ', he saw two swords one with a with a swirl similar to the one that Naruto wears and one with a Dragon on it with water coming out its mouth, along with that there was a training guide left by Kushina for Naruto and lastly a coat similar to the one worn by Minato. Jiraiya opened the training guide and the first thing it said was that they had to go to the whirlpool village, the same destination where Jiraiya and Naruto was heading right now, and there was direction how to get there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Whirlpool ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Jiraiya finally made it to the whirlpool, Jiraiya followed the direction writen on the scroll by Kushina and went to a whirlpool that was in the outline of the village. The whirlpool was had a powerful current in it and was kinda big.

" This says that one must walk on the whirlpool. No point in getting our clothes wet " said Jiraiya reading the first part of the training guide.

Naruto and him took off their clothes down to only their shorts. They both got on the whirlpool, but the current was taking them away as soon as they set foot on the thing. Jiraiya got out of the whirlpool swimming and took a look at the scroll again.

" Must use more chakra, than with the water walking exercise " Jiraiya read it out loud. They did just that and they could stand on it, then they started to walk and the current took Naruto out the whirlpool because he lost control of his chakra, Jiraiya on the other hand was walking on the whirlpool but slowly since he didn't completely get the exercise yet. " Naruto, you must use a little more than the chakra required for the water walking " said Jiraiya loudly so that the yellow head could hear him. Naruto got on the whirlpool again walking as slowly as his sensei was. Jiraiya was getting a little comfortable with the exercise and decided to walk at his usual pace, Naruto did the same and they started to walk around the whole whirlpool. Jiraiya started at a slow pace, then increased the speed everytime he got comfortable doing it at the pace until he could run on the whirlpool along with his student. They got off the whirlpool after being able to run on it.

" Ok brat, this month we will continue to work on your speed, then we will work on your taijutsu. " said Jiraiya pulling out a scroll from the box.

" Now increase the weights and run around for ten laps " said Jiraiya putting his clothes back on.

" How much do I put on " said Naruto putting his pants back on

" Double what you had last time " said Jiraiya

" OK, I'll be done in no time. Believe it " yelled Naruto

Naruto started to run the laps, while Jiraiya read the training guide over again and found out that it was suppose to increase ones chakra reserve and control and that if you run around on it you'd get faster since the current would be trying to keep you back. Naruto finished doing the laps around late night since he ran the outline of half the Island. Jiraiya had set camp and made fire to cook already. Naruto finished and couldn't even stand up so he just fell on the ground in front of the tent. Jiraiya picked him up and handed him some of the food he made for them, he ate and went by the river to bath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They woke up and they stretched get ready for the day of training. Naruto took off his top but kept his pants since his weights was still on. They both got on the whirlpool and Jiraiya told him that he had to run laps around the whirlpool until he couldn't run anymore. After four hours of running they both stopped and got off the whirlpool to get something to eat. After eating, they took an hour break where Jiraiya wrote some porn and Naruto looked at the swords that his parents left him. Jiraiya then took out a scroll from the box which said ' To Naruto ' and handed it to him.

" Its a blood seal. Put some blood on the seal " said Jiraiya. Naruto opened the scroll and started reading it.

" Make as many clones as you can " said Jiraiya. Naruto put his finger in the cross shape and said ' _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_ ' and created a thousand clones in the clearing they was in.

" Divide them, do just like you did learning the Fox style " said Jiraiya who was looking over the katas.

" Hai. Ero-sennin " said Naruto practicing the katas along with Jiraiya doing them so that he see when he made a mistake.

" Naruto, this style is a combination of your dad's style and your mom's. It requires fast movements, and you block an attack with a kick or a punch so you're always on the offensive, even when on the defensive " said Jiraiya still doing the katas.

Naruto spent the whole day learning the katas to their new taijutsu styles with Jiraiya. The night came and he dispelled all the clones and he on the ground unconcious due to all the information he recieved from all the clones. Jiraiya took the time to prepare some food for when Naruto woke up. ' Too many clones ' thought Jiraiya. Jiraiya prepared the food while Naruto woke up in his mind in front of the big gates of the Kyubbi.

" **My jailer decided to pay me a little visit huh** " said Kyubbi

" What am I doing here " said Naruto

" **This is your mind** " said Kyubbi

" **Why did you hold back in the fight with the Uchiha **" said Kyubbi

" Because he's my friend. I didn't want to kill him " yelled Naruto at the big fox

" **Friend, Friend** " laught the fox

" **He would have killed you with that chidori of his** " said the fox

" " said Naruto. He was about to reply to the fox but he couldn't find nothing to say.

" **That's what I thought, I will not have you losing to the Uchiha anymore Brat.** " yelled the fox.

" But, When I fought him he predicted all my moves " said Naruto

" **That's because you were too slow** " said the fox

" **The Uchiha copied that thick eyebrow kid's speed, so I will block your mind to only you can access it.** " said the fox

" How does that help me " said Naruto confused

" **The Uchihas can predict someone's movement by reading their minds using the Sharingan** " said the fox

" So, if they can't enter my mind they can't copy my moves or predict my movement " said Naruto happily.

" **Exactly, but you're still an idiot** " laughed the fox

" Shut up you big furball " yelled Naruto

" **What the fuck did you just call me you puny human....... When I come out this fucking seal, you will be the first one to die, the first fucking one** " yelled the fox.

" Take care Furball " said Naruto going back to the real world.

" **Come back and say it to my face " yelled the fox**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up and saw the food prepared by by Jiraiya, he ate then got up to see Jiraiya just looking at the afternoon sky. Naruto sat by him and they started talking a little about the meeting he had with Itachi the previous week.

" Who was you meeting with, since I'm your apprentice I think you should tell me " said Naruto smiling

" Itachi Uchiha " said Jiraiya seriously

" What, Itachi is a traitor " said Naruto angry at his sensei.

" No, Gaki don't talk about things you don't know, Itachi isn't the traitor, Sasuke is " said Jiraiya seriously looking at the blond.

" How the hell is that, he killed his whole clan " yelled Naruto still angry.

" Because you heard Sasuke say that does not make it true, he did it for a reason " yelled Jiraiya back at the boy.

" Itachi didn't want to do it, we just came out of the war with Iwa, the kyubbi attack, everyone just wanted a little peace. The Uchihas were planning a coup to take over the Leaf. Your dad tried talking to them, but then he died, the old man wanted to talk to them, but his advisors gave Itachi a mission to kill his clan to stop it. He begged for Sasuke's life and they told him he could leave him alive. They let him leave the village without sending hunter nins after him, that's when he became my spy " said Jiraiya sadly.

" You mean he killed his whole family for the sake of the village " said Naruto crying

" Yes, he loves the village and its killing him not being able to go home " said Jiraiya still sad at the young man's fate.

" Will he ever be able to come back " said Naruto still crying

" I hope so " said Jiraiya with determination in his eyes.

" Me too, I will bring him back " said Naruto with even more determination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up and put his weights on to start the day, but there was one thing missing, his sensei. Jiraiya was still snoring loudly inside the tent, Naruto walked in the tent and saw his sleeping sensei, he created a clone and sent him by the little river to get some water in a container. The clone came back with the container full of water, the water was cold as hell so Naruto started to grin, he took the water and poured the water on Jiraiya and ran. Jiraiya jumped up out the futon he was sleeping in " Cold, cold, cold, cold " yelled Jiriaya. He heard laughing outside, so he peeked out the tent to see Naruto on the ground holding his stomach laughing. Jiraiya put his pants on and walked out the tent glaring at the yellow head boy.

" You know the routine " said Jiriaya still glaring the boy.

" Come on lighten up sensei " said Naruto still laughing

' I'll get you for that ' thought Jiraiya with a evil laughter.

They both jumped on the whirlpool and started to run on the whirpool, it was easy to both of them already but they still did it for four hours. After the whirlpool exercise, Naruto prepared some ramen that he had in a storage scroll and they ate before they could start the next exercise. Naruto got up and started to practice the katas, but Jiraiya stopped him.

" On the whirlpool " said Jiraiya getting on the whirlpool to practice the katas.

" What............. " yelled Naruto protesting to his sensei.

" Now " said Jiraiya with a grin.

Naruto got on the whirlpool and started to practice the katas, everytime he did a different one, he fell in the whirlpool because he was having a problem concentrating on staying on the whirlpool and doing the katas. Jiraiya finished going over all the katas, so he got out the water and went to prepare some more food. Naruto was now able to perform a kata and still stay on the water but he had to do it slowly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Naruto, Itachi will be joining us a couple of hours later " said Jiraiya trying to avoid any question.

" What.......... " yelled Naruto looking at his sensei.

" Naruto, this is an S ranked secret of our village. Let me start from the begining. The Sharingan is a eye dojutsu that evolves at puberty, if it ever develops in an Uchiha. The Mangekyo Sharingan which is what they call the upgraded Sharingan evolves as a result of the fracturing of the mind with tremendous sadness,guilt, or trauma after the initial sharingan has manifested itself. This is why the quickest way to achieve this form is to kill a person who is extremely close to you like a best friend. This form has incredible powers and abilities, but it comes at the price that the eyes will slowly go blind. Also, the technique does incredible damage to the psyche of the person who acquires it due to the cost of obtaining it. It is a forbidden technique among the Uchihas since it could lead to them killing each other off. People tried to explain this as the reason why Itachi killed off his clan, but I know this is not the case." Jiraiya sighed as he finished explaining to Naruto.

" What do you mean, Pervy Sage? " Naurto eyes raised at that last statement regarding Itachi, who was largely blamed for destroying the clan in a homicidal rage.

" Itachi was the head of the Anbu and was in direct contact with the Third. The Third trusted him without question. Think about it . How do you think the Third Hokage was able to find all the evidence that the frog mentioned? Also, there is evidence that the Uchiha were trying to investigate Itachi, and this indicates that Itachi was being seen as an outsider to the clan. There is more to Itachi, then you even know." said Jiraiya looking at the yellow head boy

" What are you saying Ero Sennin? " Naruto eyes widened.

" Itachi did not just kill his clan on a fit of rage. He was actually sent on a mission to do so. This is a SS Mission limited to the few of our village elders and the Third Hokage. I only knew of the mission, as the Third informed me that there was a plan to remove the elder leadership of the Uchiha, and Itachi was the one who volunteered to do this. He knew he could do it quickly without drawing the village into a civil war. If a person was caught from another clan, then this could have torn the village apart in a civil war. In fact, the Third wanted to make sure that if things spiraled out of control that I was to return home to protect the village. This is why I was let in on the mission. How that assasination mission spilled into a full scale genocide was something that no one could not fathom. Itachi was limited to taking out the upper leadership who were suspected of plotting against the village. " Jiraiya's showed signs of sadness as he reflected on all the women, children, and elderly people who had died on that horrible night.

" What are you saying? The Third ordered the death of the Uchiha! He could not do something like that! " Naruto was shocked that the Third could be so callous. His grandfather like figure could not have been that cruel.

" It was supposed to be a surgical strike and take out the cancerous elements. Afterwards, we could reveal the plot and state Itachi was defending the village, after we performed the investigation to uncover the proof. The goal was that he would be exonerated after the proof emerged. Itachi was going to disappear till the heat cleared when the Third cleared him. Something went wrong that night because the real Itachi had left the village, and Sasuke discovered a person who looked like Itachi. This person must have used a henge to look Itachi, and he must have used a genjutsu to hurt Sasuke. As to why Sasuke was spared, no one knew. The village was assumed Itachi spared his brother out of remorse. " explained Jiraiya still with the sadness in his face

" Itachi knew that he could never return after that horrific murders of everyone in the clan, and what Sasuke saw that night. Itachi may have acquired the Mangenkyo due to his mission, but it may have come at a terrible price. He was only going to take out a few people who were pulling the strings of this coup attempt. Instead, he lost everything." Jiraiya shook his head thinking of the fate that Itachi had suffered.

Naruto went numb realizing that feeling of loneliness and hate that were directed at Itachi were misplaced. Itachi shouldered the guilt of killing members of his own clan for the village. His act of heroism was kept secret, and instead he was reviled as a horrific monster. Naruto knew exactly what Itachi's life would be like. He would only have a life filled with sadness and lacking love. It was just like how Naruto felt as a child.

"How do you know that Itachi did not betray the village?" Naruto eyed his sensei with great intent.

" Itachi is the person who provides me with information on the movements of the Akatsuki and their purpose. " said Jiraiya

' Itachi ' though Naruto

~~~~~~~~ A Few Hours ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto finally mastere the taijutsu style of his mom and dad and he could do it on the whirlpool in his normal speed. Naruto had gotten stronger and was going to get stronger when he would finally get to learn ninjutsu. Jiraiya packed his stuff and Naruto was packing his so that they could leave after the meeting with Itachi. Itachi and Kisame just made it on the island and they was looking for Jiraiya when a little toad appeared in front of them, Itachi already knew that Jiraiya sent the toad to get them. They walked slowly behind the little toad who was constantly asking for candy, they finally made to the place that Naruto and Jiraiya was waiting for them.

" Hello Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san " said Itachi with all his emotions hidden perfectly.

" Itachi-san, Kisame-san " said Jiraiya

" Wassup Itachi, Sushi-man " waved Naruto still packing his stuff.

" Hey Brat " said Kisame showing his shark teeth. They were talking when an old man appeared behind Kisame with a sword in each hand.

" What are you doing here " asked the white hair old man. Kisame was about to take out his sword but Jiraiya stopped him.

" Calm down, we just here training. I thought there wasn't anyone living here " said Jiraiya looking at the old man.

" Who are you " asked Naruto questioning the old man

" My name is Uzumaki Kutame " said the old. Naruto looked the man with his mouth wide open.

" What's your problem kid " said the old man seeing the look on Naruto's face

" His name his Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Kushina Uzumaki" said Jiraiya for Naruto.

" You're Kushina-sensei's son " said Itachi with a smile which only lasted a few seconds.

" Did you say Kushina " said Kutame with a smile.

" Yes, you know her " said Jiraiya

" Know her that's my daughter " said Kutame laughing. Naruto started crying.

" I'm sorry, but she died giving birth to me " said Naruto crying

" What you crying for, you finally met your family Kid " said Kutame still laughing.

" Lets go inside, because you don't want nobody seeing you out here. " said Kutame putting his sword away.

" I thought the village was destroyed during the great shinobi war " said Jiraiya surprised.

" Only some of the warriors, the rest of us stayed here and the place is Hidden by a powerful genjutsu so if you don't know the entrance , you'll just go in a circle around the village " said Kutame

Naruto, Jiraiya, Itachi and Kisame followed Kutame inside the village, when they entered the village they saw not many people around. There was seven young boys around Konohamaru's age and three girls the same age, there were also three girls around 18, Kunon, Kyoki, and Shinan, and one girl that's around 29, Kutai. In the far corner were three guys standing with a girl besides each of them, Kenji and Shina, Kituzen and Mai, and Kenly and Jira, and three other guys standing alone Kenzu, Jiron, and Ukano. One girl with black hair dressed in civilian clothes was looked at Itachi and smiled, so he smiled back. There were two old men standing with two old ladies besides them, and one old lady sitting alone.

" Kutame-sama, who are these strangers that you bring here " said and old lady who's sitting alone

" This is Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya of the Sannin, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki " said Kutame pointing at each one

" Did you say Uzumaki " said the old lady

" Yes, this is the son of Kushina-san, she died giving birth to him " said Kutame with a little sadness in his eyes.

" Naruto this is your Grandmother Kushima, your uncle Kenji and his wife Shina, and your Granduncles and Grandaunties sitting in the corner " said Kutame

" Tell them a little about you " said Kutame

" Well, I didn't really have a normal childhood so I don't like to talk about. I like ramen and Training and my new family, I like to protect my friends......... " said Naruto before he was interrupted by Jiraiya who said " He's very loyal "

" I like to learn new Jutsus and stuff. and I will be the Hokage of my village " continued Naruto

" OH, and the Nine-tailed fox is sealed in me " said Naruto nervous saying it, but he felt like he had to say since these people where his family and all.

" WHAT " yelled Kushima yelled

" Yes, he was the only kid born on the night that the Kyubbi attacked who could hold the fox. His chakra reserve is kinda massive " said Jiraiya looking at the old lady. She walked up to Naruto and hugged him which surprised him.

" OK, on other subject. What are you doing way out here? " asked Kushima hugging Naruto

" Kushina-san left a training guide for Naruto and for one of the chakra control exercise we needed a whirlpool, so we ended up here " said Jiraiya scratching the back of his head.

" He finished the training guide and we was about to start sword training, but I don't really know how to fight with a sword. And these two didn't come yet. " said Jiraiya scratchin g the back of his head again

" I will teach the boy and you can learn with him " said Kutame smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke was walking with Orochimaru and Kabuto in a dark hallway heading for the training ground. Orochimaru was going to make Sasuke work on the speed that he copied from Rock Lee during their fight. They made it to the training ground and they stopped, Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and the teme pointed at Kabuto. Sasuke got in his clan fighting style, while Kaabuto got in an unknown style. Kabuto ran toward Sasuke with full speed and hit him in the stomach before he could move to dodge. Sasuke was sent flying a few yards back, he got up and got in his stance again but this time he ran toward Kabuto, but Kabuto appeared behind him before he could attack, Kabuto kicked him and he managed to do a flip then landed on his legs.

" You need to get faster than this to defeat Itachi " taunted Orochimaru with a smirk.

" Hn " answered Sasuke.

Kabuto attacked again but this time Sasuke blocked the attack and punched him in the stomach before he jumped away from the Uchiha, Sasuke appeared behind him in the blink of an eye and was about to kick him but he blocked the attack and punched Sasuke in the face. Orochimaru had a evil smile on his face ' The weaker Kabuto make him look, the more he'll let that power take over him '. Sasuke did some hand seals then said ' _Katon: Housenka no Jutsu- Fire style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu _ ' and shot multiple blast of fire out his mouth but Kabuto dodged all of them, before Kabuto dodged the last one he did some hand seals and the curse mark glowed once then he said ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_ ' and he released the Uchiha's main jutsu at Kabuto. ' Shit ' thought Kabuto before he sunk in the ground to evade the attack.

" That's enough Kabuto go prepare the medecine " said Orochimaru.

" Get some shinobi ready to go to the former whirlpool village to see if there is some of them there to make Sasuke-kun a sword. If you find any and they don't want to do it. Kill Them " said Orochimaru licking his lips. He handed Kabuto a map, and Kabuto left with it.

" Now, Sasuke lets get some real training done " said Orochimaru licking his lips again.

" Hn " said Sasuke

" Now, first things first is speed. Put these seals on " said Orochimaru handing him some weight seals.

" Hn " said Sasuke putting one seal in each hand, and each leg, and one on his chest.

" Flow some chakra into them to activate then say the weight you want " said Orochimaru.

Kabuto and fifty sound ninjas stood outside the sound village, he looked at the map and saw where the whirlpool was so they started heading toward the land of water to get there. The fifty sound ninjas were all jounin chosen by Kabuto for the mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Naruto and Jiraiya ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Jiraiya was doing Kenjutsu training with Kutame, while ten clones was doing water element training with Kushima and ten clones was learning an other taijutsu style form Kenji, and ten clones working on another taijutsu style from Kituzen, Kenji's brother. Itachi and Kisame were in the house taking off their Akatsuki clothes to replace them with some Anbu clothing that Jiraiya had in a storage scroll. The real Naruto and Jiraiya was using fake swords to learn the kenjutsu style.

" Why are we using fake swords? " asked Naruto sweating

" Because................... you don't know how to use a sword yet and if you train with a real sword you might cut yourself " said Kutame. Naruto was about to say something else when Jiraiya hit him over the head.

" Shut up Gaki " yelled Jiraiya

They went through the katas for the style slowly at first, then they started increasing the speed over time. Naruto and Jiraiya quickly got it and they kept increasing the speed until they got to maximum speed. They finished with the katas and they went inside to get something to eat. When they walked in the house they found Itachi and Kisame just trying to take out their rings, which was not coming off. Kutame walked in a minute after and saw them trying to take the rings off with no success.

" These fucking rings won't come off " yelled Kisame

" Hold up " said Kutame taking out his sword.

" What the hell you think you're doing " yelled Kisame putting his other hand over the finger.

" Cutting the finger off " said Kutame with grin.

" What. " yelled Kisame

" I'm just playing with you kid" said Kutame laughing,

He did some hand seals then put his hand over the finger and said ' Release ' and the ring came off. He walked over to Itachi and did the same thing and his ring came off also. Itachi and Kisame went outside to walk around in their new outfit. Itachi was wearing his old anbu outfit with a long black coat similar to the one the Akatsuki wears except with no clouds, Kisame was wearing a new version of the anbu uniform with a similar coat, the only thing different was the fact that he wasn't carrying the shark skin sword of his. The walked around the little town, then went back to the Uzumaki compound rest. Meanwhile, Naruto and Jiraiya was now practicing the katas with two sword that the old man let them hold for practice. Kisame got bored as soon as he went inside and decided to come back out with Itachi who was sitting outside looking at the training.

" OK, Naruto settle down. As you can most of us here are old and about to die soon, the island is also going to be bad for a few years because a tsunami is coming in the next three years. When you're leaving you need to come back here because Kenji and his wife will be going back to the Hidden Leaf village with the younger one.. You will be taken everything in the library with you because once I die the genjutsu protecting this place will disappear and other villages will take everything and you don't want that. Kenji and his wife are very strong ninjas and they already know everything that the us Uzumakis know and can start a clan based on that. They know how to make swords and other things. Utake will also go there with his wife and so will Kituzen and his wife " said Kutame serious.

" Come with us " said Naruto smiling

" Maybe, because I want to see Kushina's grave " said Kutame smiling.

" There is some guy with snake eyes that came here before looking for jutsus, but he couldn't find his way in, but I'm sure he'll be coming again " said Kutame

" Orochimaru " both Jiraiya and Naruto said.

" That is my former teammate, he's training Naruto's for teammate. And he might come here with him since he has the Sharingan to see if there is a genjutsu guarding this place " said Jiraiya serious

' Sasuke ' thought Naruto and Itachi

" Lets get back to training heeh " said Kutame.

Naruto and Jiraiya got in the stance and started going over the katas but this time with more accuracy and viciousness. They finished with the training for the day and they went inside to go in the Uzumaki library. When they entered the library Naruto was actually drooling at all the jutsu scrolls he saw. Jiraiya was in the seal section looking over some of the seals they had there. He was currently looking for a seal that can summon the compound, when they got to the leaf village.

" You will have to seal all of these in a storage scroll and take them back to the village with you " said Kutame looking at Naruto.

" Found it " yelled Jiraiya showing them the seal.

" When we get back to the village. We'll just summon the compound " said Jiraiya laughing

" Oh, I forgot about that seal " said Kutame laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in Konoha ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade was sleeping in her office while the girls was doing more training outside. Hinata had finished bringing the fish back to life first and went home to train with her father. Tenten was strugling with the training the most since she had the most chakra of all the girls. Tenten went and asked Shizune for a few pointers and she helped her out and Tenten went back to doing the exercise, she gave it all she got and was starting to get the hanf of it.

" I'm done " yelled Sakura in happiness

" OK, then Sakura go take this to Lady Tsunade's office " said Shizune handing her a bottle of Sake. They had grown to accept Sakura a little bit since they had to go on missions with her, but they hadn't completely forgive her for her actions toward Naruto. The only one's who hadn't forgive her not even a little were Shikamaru and Hinata.

Sakura got to the office and put the bottle on the desk then tried to wake Tsunade up, she tried the first time and nothing happened. She tried again and Tsunade woke up and swung at her but she didn't know who it was, and Sakura was punched through the wall of the office and Tsunade went back to sleep. Sakura went back down to the training ground looking like she was in a battle for her life.

" You tried to wake Lady Tsunade up " asked Shizune laughing

" Yes, why didn't you warn me " yelled Sakura angry at the girl.

" I forgot " said Shizune laughing

" What " yelled Sakura

" All Done " yelled Tenten and Ino

" Good jod, Now go home and get some rest " said Shizune smiling.

Tenten and Ino walked to a little dango restaurant to grab a bite to eat before they went home and do more training. Tenten and Ino ran into all the boys which was coming from training with their senseis and some with their family. Shikamaru was walking like he was sleeping.

" Hey guys " said Tenten waving to the boys.

" Yosh Tenten-chan " yelled Lee striking a pose.

" Why do you have to be so loud Lee " said Tenten hitting him on the head.

" Where are you guys heading " asked Ino

" To grab a bite to eat at Ichiraku" said Choji holding Shikamaru up so that he wouldn't fall asleep.

" We'll come along training with Lady Tsunade is a nightmare " said Ino with a frown.

They walked to the little ramen stand and they each took a seat, as soon as he took a seat Shikamaru put his head on the stand and started to sleep until Ino hit him on the head to wake him up. The old man greeted them looking for Naruto his favorite customer, but he didn't see him then he remembered that he left the village with Jiraiya. They started talking and laughing about the training they were going through and other things they were doing in their free time.

" Hey guys, what can I get for you " said the old man smiling.

" Any of you heard from Naruto " said Ayame coming from the back.

" No " answered Shikamaru

" I'll get three miso and one pork " said Choji eating some chips

" You need to watch your weight " yelled Ino looking at the boy

" I'll get a vegetable one " said Ino smiling at the old man

" Hell no, she'll get a miso ramen " said Tenten smiling at the girl

" What I don't want to gain any weight " yelled Ino looking at the girl

" You're a ninja, you need to eat, with the kind of thing Tsunade-sama has us do you need the strength " said Tenten looking at the girl with a smile

" Naruto ate ten bowls of ramen, you don't see him getting big " said Neji with something that nobody expected a smile

" Whatever " said Ino ordering some more solid food to eat

They all ordered their food and ate before they went home.

To be Continued..........................

Author:

Whats going to happen with these fifty sound nins ?

I got a question, " Should Sakura join Sasuke later on? "

I don't plan the story, I just listen to music and whatever comes up goes on there, so please tell me what you think?

Pairings: Please vote

KakaAnko-

ItaKyoki-

LeeTen-

ChojiIno-

NejiHuygagirl

KibaInuzukagirl

JiraTsuna-

IruShizu-

KisameKutai-


	4. The Uzumakis

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto or Any related Character.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 4: The Uzumakis ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Weeks Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kabuto and the fifty sound ninjas arrived in the formerly know whirlpool village, but they saw nothing except a empty village with no one living in it. They started looking around to see if anyone was around but they saw no one. Naruto and Jiraiya finished learning the kenjutsu style and was getting ready to start one another one with the old man, Naruto learned a bunch of water jutsus from Kushima and 10 whirlpool taijutsu styles from his uncles. Kutame sensed the sound ninjas outside and told Jiraiya about it, he walked outside to see what they wanted while Itachi, Kisame, Jiraiya, Kenji, Kituzen, and Ukano, Kenzu, Jiron, Kenly, Kunon, Kyoki, Shinan and Kutai was getting ready to back him up in case of a battle. Naruto had to stay inside because he didn't want nobody to recognize him and because Jiraiya said that he would take care of it. Jiraiya, Itachi and Kisame transformed themselves into old men so that they wouldn't be recognized by anyone. They walked outside without revealing the location of the entrance to anyone and stood behind Kutame.

" We need a sword made for Orochimaru-sama's apprentice " said Kabuto looking at the army of thirteen thinking that they would back down when they heard Orochimaru.

" What does that have to do with us can't you just buy a sword " said Kutame looking at the young boy.

" No, we need one that he can flow his chakra type through. And you will make it " threatened Kabuto and the sound ninjas jumped behind him.

" Look here Kenji-san, the kid wants to play ninja " said Kutame. They all took out their swords and got in their fighting stance facing the fifty sound ninjas.

" You think you can take us on " said Kabuto laughing

" Try us " said Kutame smiling

The sound ninjas ran toward the whirlpool shinobies with great speed, but the whirlpool shinobies stood firm and didn't even move a muscle.

" Don't go all out " said Kutame smiling

One threw a kick toward Kyoki but she dodged it, before she could counter attack another kicked her in the stomach but she did a flip back so she wouldn't fall. She took out her sword while the two sound ninjas took out their kunais, she settled in a kenjutsu stance and got ready. The first sound nin attacked her with his kunai but she blocked it with her sword and kicked him back, the second one took the chance to start doing some and seals then said ' _Katon: Karyuu Endan- Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet_ ' and a fire dragon came out his mouth toward the girl, she did a back flip and put some distance between herself and the sound nin, she planted the sword on the ground and did some hand seals then said almost quietly ' _Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu - Water style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu_ ' and a water wall formed in front of her out of nowhere which stopped the fire dragon, she picked up the sword while the wall was still up and jumped through the water wall toward, the nin saw her coming his way and took out his kunai, but it was too late since she jumped down in front of him and pierced his heart with her, she took it out of him just in time to cut the other nin who was trying to sneak up on her clean off. She got up and wiped her sword in his clothes and put it back in its place. Kutai had already killed one of the sound nins attacking her and it was now a one on one fight, they were both sweating and struggling, but kutai had a big smile on her face since she ain't get in no fight in a long time. She was fighting like she was crazy and her attacks were deadly and and powerful, she sent a powerful strike with a sword again and the sword went right through the kunai and sliced through the man's shoulder, she was about to slice him again but he kicked her away, she ran back toward him with incredible speed and ducked right in front of him and cut him from the balls up, in half.

Jiraiya, Itachi, Kisame and Kenji was standing side to side looking at the sound nin in front of them. Itachi was the first to move, he took out some kunais and jumped in the air in swift and quick motion, he killed four sound nins with the kunais before he landed on the ground, Jiraiya disappeared and reappeared in the middle of all the sound nin and punched one in the stomach with so much force that the nin die immediately, all of them was about to attack him when Kutame jumped and landed in front of the nins and killed three with two sword strikes. Jiraiya kicked one nin and sent him flying in in the air, Itachi jumped in the air after the nin and took out his anbu sword in mid air and cut the man's arm before he ran his sword through the man's stomach, the body fell down and Itachi landed on the ground with the sword in his hand. Jiraiya, Kisame, and Kenji killed all of the nins that was around them and was now running toward the other guys, but when they got there all of the other nins were already dead. Now there was only ten sound nins left alive including Kabuto who was hiding looking at the fight. Kisame took two nins by the neck and threw them in the air and Itachi finished them. Kutame cut yet another ones head while kenji put his sword away after he killed two sound nin. All of the sound ninjas was killed and only Kabuto was left alive.

" Come out, come out boy " said Kutame laughing

" You will carry a message to Orochimaru, that he'll be killed if he ever come back here " said Kutame. Kabuto was about to run away before Kituzen appeared in front of him and kicked him in the chest sending him flying. Kabuto got up and got in a stance to fight.

" Kituzen just let him go, he can't seriously think that he can fight all of us, when I could kill him without breaking a sweat " said Kutame

" Yes, Kutame-sama " said Kituzen walking away from Kabuto. Kabuto sunk in the ground.

' Lord Orochimaru will be pissed ' thought Kabuto running on the river.

" Well that was fun " said Kunon putting her sword away.

" Hell yeah " said Kisame dropping the disguise and the others in disguise did the same.

" Clean this up " said Kutame pointing at the dead bodies on the ground.

Kisame did some hand seals then said ' _Suiton: Bakusui Shouha no Jutsu - Water style: Explosice Water Shockwave_ ' and out his mouth came a big water shock wave which washed the bodies away. They all went back inside to continue their day. Jiraiya and Naruto got back to training while Kisame started reading an orange book that Jiraiya gave him to pass some time. Itachi was outside to help on Naruto's training. Jiraiya and Naruto finished the sword training and went inside to eat. Kushima prepared the food and everybody sat around the table to eat. Jiraiya finished eating and went outside with Naruto, Itachi, and Kisame.

" What do you know about the leader " said Jiraiya sitting by the river thinking.

" We don't really know of his skill but its said that he can summon a bunch of animals and that he's never been defeated before" said Itachi thinking back to his time in the Akatsuki.

" Do any of you have any summons " said Kutame coming out the water, which surprised everybody.

" Me and Naruto can summon Toads " answered Jiraiya looking at the old man.

" No " answered Kisame and Itachi

" What do you like " asked Kutame

" Sharks " said Kisame laughing.

" Crows " answered Itachi

" Follow Me " said Kutame walking toward the library

They went inside the library and Kutame went inside a door that was inside the library and they entered the room. There was a bunch of scrolls with different names on them. Kutame took out three scrolls and threw one to Itachi, one to Naruto, and one to Kisame. Kisame's scroll had ' Shark ' on it. Naruto's had ' Lion ' on it, while Itachi's had ' Crow ' on it. They went outside back by the river and opened the scrolls, Kisame's had most of the Uzumaki's on it since the island was surrounded by water. Itachi's had no name signed in it yet, and Naruto's had only three names on it, Kutame, Kushima, Kushina. The lion was the Uzumakis main summon until they had no ninja village and didn't have anymore war. Itachi signed the contract and summoned a big crow but he felt his chakra go down as soon as he did the summon, Kisame summoned a giant shark in the river and was grinning.

" Who Summoned me here " yelled the Shark

" I was me Kisame Hoshigaki " said Kisame standing in front of the shark.

" Hoshigaki huh " said the shark

" Yes, I will be your new summoner " said Kisame

" I Am Hoshiki the Head of the Sharks " said the shark looking at Kisame

" Pleasure to Meet you " said Kisame

Jiraiya did some hand seals and summoned Ma and Pa Toad to explain the situation to them before Naruto sign the contract with the lions. Jiraiya told them about the Akatsuki leader's ability to summon more than one animal and the lions were his mothers summon. They agreed to let him sign the contract, and Naruto signed it before he summoned a lion as big as Gamabunta, who was exited since he ain't been summoned in a long time.

" Kutame is that you " roared the Lion

" I'm here but I wasn't the one to summon you, it was Kushina's son " said the old man

" Kushina's son, where is he " roared the Lion

" I'm right here " said Naruto on top of the big Lion. As soon as Naruto jumped down and the lion could see him the big summon started laughing

" What's your name " said the Lion laughing.

" I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, the Future Hokage of Konoha " said Naruto striking a pose.

" I Am Shishio The Alpha Lion " said the big summon before he disappeared in a puff of smokes and so did all the other summons.

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and put an arm around him. Naruto looked up to see his sensei smiling at him, he smiled back and they went inside. For the first time, Naruto could take the swords out of their sheaths to take a closer look at them, he took out the Namikaze sword out its sheath and started looking at the sword with his eyes widen at the amazing sword, the handle was while and the sword itself seemed to glow in the dark room, he touched it and instantly cut himself due to the sharpness of the sword, he put it away and took out the Uzumaki family sword, the handle of the sword was black with red Uzumaki swirl all over it, the body of the sword was blood red with a black roaring lion on each side. Naruto didn't like fighting with weapons but he really loved the swords and being one of the few reminders of his parents made them even more precious to him. Naruto looked over the swords a few more times before he put them away to go to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One Month Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the past month, Naruto learned summoning tricks from Jiraiya like the Gamaguchi Shibari, Naruto learned nothing but summoning tricks from Jiraiya and his granddad Kutame. He was getting impatient of not learning any ninjutsu yet, because Jiriaya told him that that's what he was working on last. He was getting ready to learn one of Jiraiya's infiltration jutsus, so he was outside sitting on a rock meditating. Jiraiya walked out of the compound and saw Naruto meditating so he smiled at the boy.

" Come here Gaki " said Jiraiya and Naruto got up and walked toward him.

" Today I'm going to teach one of my infiltration jutsus watch closely " said Jiraiya looking serious.

He created a clone, and told Naruto to create one also, which just stood in front of them without moving, he did some hand seals then said ' _Ninpou: Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu - Ninja Art: Toad Flat Shadow Control Jutsu_ ' and he turned into Naruto's clone shadow which was flat on the ground and started to make the clone walk away from Naruto. Naruto looked at him in awe because he thought that only the Naras knew shadow related jutsus. Jiraiya dropped the jutsu and showed Naruto all the hand seals for performing ninjutsus and told him to perform all of them in order at least one hundred times before he showed him the hand seals for the jutsu he performed. Naruto put his hand in the cross shape and said ' _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu _' and 100 clones appeared around him, they all started doing the hand seals to memorize all of them and over time they increased the speed at which they performed the seals. Naruto dispelled some of the clones every five minutes and gained the experience that they had doing the seals, until he could perform all the hand seals in five seconds. When he finished Jiraiya showed him the hand seals for the jutsu and Naruto performed them before he said ' _Ninpou: Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu - Ninja Art: Toad Flat Shadow Control Jutsu_ ' and nothing happened, Jiraiya walked up to him.

" You should concentrate on the jutsu, and don't put too much chakra " said Jiraiya

Naruto closed his eyes and started thinking about his meditating sessions, he opened his eyes again and did the hand seals then said ' _Ninpou: Gama Daira Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu - Ninja Art: Toad Flat Shadow Control Jutsu_ ' and his shadow took over Jiraiya's clone shadow and he saw that he could control the clones movements and such. Naruto started jumping around still controlling the clone, so the jutsu got cancelled when he failed to concentrate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Sasuke ~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~ Flashback 3 Weeks Earlier ~~~

Kabuto returned to the sound village alone and tired after the long travel from the whirlpool, he looked around and saw no one so he decided to go inside the hideout. He knew where to find his master so he went straight to the training ground to find the Hebi sennin training the young Uchiha. His clothes were still dirty from when Kituzen kicked him in the chest, he walked in the training ground and saw Sasuke working on the Chidori with Orochimaru.

" Kabuto, you're back where is the sword " said Orochimaru licking his lips.

" They wouldn't make it " said Kabuto looking at his master.

" Did you kill them " said Orochimaru with anger in his voice

" No, I barely escaped with my life and all the sound ninjas I went with got killed " said Kabuto

" What, how many did you take with you " said Orochimaru with anger in his voice.

" Fifty of them " said Kabuto

' What ' thought Orochimaru

" And an old man said if you ever go back there that you'll be killed " said Kabuto seriously

" They dare threaten me " laughed Orochimaru.

" We just to find another way to get Sasuke-kun a sword " said Orochimaru with a wicked smile

~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~

Orochimaru was training Sasuke in kenjutsu since he found another blacksmith to make the sword that he wanted for the young Uchiha. Sasuke was panting and Orochimaru was just tauting him about Itachi to make him continue to train and let the curse seal take over him. Sasuke was faster than Orochimaru himself now and he was just copying Orochimaru's sword movement, he was dodging the sword strikes but he couldn't a single hit on the snake eyes sannin due to his snake like flexibility. Sasuke was getting frustrated not being able to land a single hit on the snake summoner, and thinking about his brother killing his whole family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In Konoha ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shikamaru and Choji finished their training with their family jutsus, so now they had to go train with their sensei Asuma. The boys walked slowly toward their training ground especially Shikamaru who didn't even want to go. They finally made it to the training ground and saw their sensei smoking a cigarette standing under a tree. Choji and Shikamaru was in their team training session to train with their sensei Asuma.

" Ok, today we work to improve your close combat skills " said Asuma putting the smoke away.

" Troublesome " said Shikamaru sitting down

" Since you all have your clan styles. I'll create some clones that you can practice and that will help you improve " said Asuma smiling at the boys.

" Then we can work on your control and stamina " said Asuma

Asuma created five shadow clones so that the boys could practice against, and with that their session started. Shikamaru suddenly got serious as hell but he still didn't want to do it. The clones went against them one by one and the boys was getting pounded by Asuma's clones but over time they dispelled all of them since Shikamaru said ' _Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Possession Jutsu_ ' and caught all of them in his family's jutsu, and Choji finished them also using his family's expansion jutsu.

" Ok, good team work " said Asuma clapping.

" Now for stamina and control you know what to do " said Asuma going back to sit under the tree. Shikamaru and Choji started running up and down a tree for the exercise.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten was doing the dodging exercise with Tsunade and neither of them was getting hit by the ball since they got used to it already. Now after doing all those exercise of Tsunade's and training with their sensei Hinata had the most chakra out of all of them, followed by Tenten and Ino with Sakura in last. Hinata had spent all her time either training with her father and Neji or with Tsunade and the girls. She started growing out of her shyness and started to be more outgoing with her friends and family.

Danzo was going straight to the academy and taking those students who didn't pass the genin exam to place them in his root program. He now had about fifty kids in the root anbu without Tsunade knowing about it. He trained them to make them strong and placed seals on their tongues so that they wouldn't reveal anything about what he was doing and about him in case they got caught in a mission or something. He wanted to put some of the clan kids in the program but he never got the chance and didn't want to get killed by the clan head. He tried to get Neji to join back in the academy but the young prodigy declined the offer which frustrated the old war hawk. He tried hard to recruit Naruto to turn him into a weapon but the Sandaime Hokage stopped his plan. Now he was looking for some new recruits for his program.

~~~~~~~~~ With Naruto ~~~~~~~~~

They finished the day with Naruto learning two more infiltration jutsus from his sensei Jiraiya. He was happy that he was still strong without learning any attack or defense ninjutsus yet. He was happy that his sensei took his time to train him properly, he had learned all of the infiltration jutsus that Jiraiya taught him. Now over the next year he would learn his sensei, his dad, and his moms legacy. He was to learn how to make swords from Kutame, how to be a spy from Jiraiya and Itachi and concealment from all of them. Kisame was taking the time to bond with his new summon animal and so was Itachi right now they were in the summoning realm. In the summoning realm, the Lion alpha and the elders went to visit the Toads, because now they had to be friends since they had one common summoner. The Lions and the Toads got along great because they started talking about their past summoner and found out that their last summoners were married to each other.

Jiraiya was currently inside reading over the notes that Minato left about Naruto's seal, he wanted to see how many tails the boy could control without losing control to the beast. He was going to test that in the next year when the boys chakra increased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Jiraiya finished the training trip and was getting ready to do a little traveling before they went back to the Hidden leaf village. Naruto learned everything that Kutame, Jiraiya, and Kushima had to teach him. Naruto mastered all of the infiltration jutsus that his sensei taught him and the concealment jutsus that Itachi and Kisame taught and he even exchange some jutsus with them. He started working on finishing the rasengan after he read the scroll that his father left him. He learned the flying thunder god jutsu, but all of them could still defeat him if it was a serious to the death match so he knew he had to grow stronger. The Uzumakis that had to go to the village had already left with a letter from Jiraiya for them to enter the village and a letter for Tsunade to guide them to the compound that Kushina bought before she married Minato for them to stay for the time being before they summoned the real Uzumaki compound in the Leaf village. Kushina bought the mansion because after she gave birth to Naruto she was about to go to the whirlpool and see if any of her family survived to live in the big compound. The compound was as big as the Hyuga compound because she knew her family would rebuild the Uzumaki family in the village at least that was her dream. Kutame and the rest came with nothing because they knew that Naruto and Jiraiya would summon their compound to the village with everything in it already. The Uzumaki and Namikaze accounts made up half of the villages economy and they would make grow over the years.

" Hello, Hokage-sama " bowed Kenji and his wife

" Hello, Uzumaki-san " said Tsunade. Kenji handed her the letter and sat down where Tsunade pointed for them to seat. Tsunade opened the letter.

Dear Baa-chan

This is my jiji, uncles and their wives.

Ero-sennin said that there is a compound that my mom bought for them before she died and they're going to be living in it.

Ero-sennin tested them, except for the women since they're pregnant, and they're Anbu level. I don't know what that means.

I finished my training a will be back in about three months.

Naruto Uzumaki

' That's brat calling me old ' thought Tsunade angry

" So as the letter states you will be living in the village " said Tsunade looking at the old man and Kenji.

" Yes, Hokage-sama " answered Kenji before Kutame could say anything because he knew the old man would get on the Hokage's nerve

" Do any of you have ninja training " asked Tsunade looking at Kenji

" All of us, but some of the women are pregnant " answered Kenji smiling looking at his wife.

" Who will lead the clan " asked Tsunade

" That would be Kutame-sama " answered Kenji

" Hell no " said Kutame getting up.

" And who are you " said Tsunade with a vein on her forehead.

" Kutame Uzumaki, Father of Kushina Uzumaki " said Kutame proudly

" And why won't you lead the clan " said Tsunade

" Jiraiya-san told me that I would have to sit in a council made up of a bunch of stuck up civilians and I won't do it Kenji is the new leader I'll be one of the clans elders " said Kutame laughing at the end.

' Damn you Jiraiya ' Kenji and Tsunade to themselves

" And most of the clan heads are around his age, so he'll fit in better than me " said Kutame smirking

' He got me ' thought Kenji

" You got a point there " said Tsunade

' That's Naruto's grandfather huh ' thought Tsunade smiling

" And do you know the current rank of the ninjas " said Tsunade

" All of us high jounin level and Kutame-sama Kage level, that's what Jiraiya-san said after he fought all of us " said Kenji thinking back

" Kage level huh " said Tsunade looking at the old man

" Yes, old lady " said Kutame. Tsunade got up to go pound the old man to the ground but shizune stopped her and he just suck his tongue out at her like a little kid.

" Calm down lady Tsunade " said Shizune

" You really are Naruto's granddad " said Shizune to the old man.

" You will not be able to get active duty since you're the head of the family, but the others except the wives and Kutame will be placed in the Anbu under me and the kids will be sent to the academy " said Tsunade looking at Kenji and glaring at Kutame

" Why can't I be an active ninja " asked Kutame laughing.

" Because you're too old " answered Tsunade glaring at the old man.

" You wanna take this outside " said Kutame looking at Tsunade

" Lets go, old man " yelled Tsunade

" Calm down lady Tsunade " said Shizune

" Dad, calm down " yelled Kenji looking at the old man

" She started it " said Kutame laughing

" He started it " said Tsunade to Shizune

" Whatever " said Kutame

" Kenji-san your wife and the other women will be active when I see them fit " said Tsunade to the clan leader

" Until then, rest. I will have someone guide you to your new home. Dog " said Tsunade. A man in anbu clothes and gravity defying hair appeared in the office in a puff of white smokes on one knee in front of the hokage.

" Yes, Hokage-sama " said Kakashi

" This here is Naruto's family. Please take them to the compound that Kushina-san bought. You know where it is right " said Tsunade to the lazy anbu head.

" Hai " said Kakashi.

" And please bring them to the council room later " said Tsunade

" Please follow me " said Kakashi to the man in long orange-red hair and the lady in long black hair. They followed Kakashi out the Hokage tower and they started walking toward the compound which was next to the Inuzuka compound. They walked and saw all the stores and some of them were closed down. They arrived at the compound and Kakashi left them there with the key in their hand. They opened the door and went in to see a beautiful garden in the front, they walked through the garden and went inside the compound to rest before their meeting with the Hokage later on. They cleaned the compound and settled in for now.

Down in an underground room an old man covered in bandages with only one eye showing was standing with a shinobi in a white mask kneel-ed in front of him.

" Danzo-sama, It seems some people moved in the village a while ago " said the root member

" Who are they " said Danzo

" They're Uzumakis from the former whirlpool village " said the root member

" I went there and didn't find a single person " said Danzo

" How many " asked Danzo

" I don't have that information right now " said the root member.

" Where are they living now " said Danzo

" In a compound bought by the former Anbu captain Kushina Uzumaki " answered the root member

" Did they seem strong? " asked Danzo

" They all seemed very strong especially the old man " said the root member

" Maybe I can get them to join with us " said Danzo

" Yes sir " said the root member

" Ten of you will infiltrate the compound and steal all the scrolls there " said Danzo

" Yes Sir " answered the root member disappearing.

' I will get those jutsus of the Uzumakis ' thought Danzo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later ~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was in the council room thinking what could be the reason that they were having this meeting except for Danzo who already knew why she was having the meeting. She told Kakashi and Tenzo to go find the Uzumaki's and bring them to the council room.

" Why are we having this meeting right now " said Homura one of the advisers of the Hokage.

" Shut up and wait " yelled Tsunade

" My wife will have my head if I'm late home " said Shikaku going back to sleep.

" Shikaku wake up, you lazy bastard " said Tsunade throwing a kunai at the man which he caught and gave it to the person who was nearest to him thinking it was too troublesome to hand backt to the Hokage.

" But, Lady Tsunade........... " said Shikaku

" No buts, Wake the hell up " said Tsunade but Shikaku just put his head up and went to sleep sitting straight up.

Kakashi and Tenzo came back with Kenji and Kutame who was chatting with the anbu captain. Kutame looked around saw everybody looking at them and Kakashi and Tenzo just went and stood behind the Hokage like they should.

" Cat, please create a chair for Uzumaki-san for me " said Tsunade smiling.

" Did you say Uzumaki " said Inoichi and Shikaku

" Yes, we have a new council seat in the council for the Uzumakis " said Tsunade looking at everybody.

" I thought that Naruto was the last Uzumaki " said Choza surprised

" Naruto and Jiraiya found them when they went to the whirlpool " said Tsunade smiling at Kenji before she glared at the old man remembering earlier.

" Didn't you think we needed to know about it before you let them in " said Homura the old man adviser

" No, not really " answered Tsunade simply

" And why is that " asked Koharu the old lady

" Because, I didn't want to " answered Tsunade looking at the old lady who was now mad as fuck.

" Why " asked Homura

" Because from now one the civilian side of the council don't have no say in shinobie business " said Tsunade getting tired of them asking her all those questions.

" You can't do that, we have power to do what we want " said Homura getting up.

" You have power over business that has to do with civilians " yelled Tsunade getting up from her seat.

" Excuse me, I'm still here " said Kutame jumping in the conversation.

" Oh yeah, Everyone this is Uzumaki Kenji the Head of the Uzumaki clan and Uzumaki Kutame Naruto's Grandfather " said Tsunade pointing at Kenji then at Kutame

" Who cares about the little demon's clan " yelled a mid-aged lady with pink hair. Kutame took out two sword in the blink of an eye and Kenji had his sword already at the lady's throat with a speed unseen by everyone in the room. Kutame released a killing intent having even Tsunade and everyone two blocks of the council room on guard, he walked toward the lady slowly with two sword in his hand.

' I heard people talking how good the Uzumakis were with swords, but I taught they were playing ' thought Tenzo who was still standing behind Tsunade.

' Such speed with the sword ' thought Hiashi

" Can I kill her " asked Kutame softly but in a dangerous voice.

" No, as much as I want to do it myself, If Naruto found out that someone was killed for him he wouldn't like that " said Tsunade still standing in her place. Kutame stopped releasing the killing intent and everyone went back to normal. Kenji put his sword away and walked back to the place he was standing at first.

" Talk about my Grandson like that again, I will have your ugly head as a punishment " said Kutame walking back. Everybody smelled something coming from the lady, before she excused herself from the meeting to go home.

" Did she just shit on herself " yelled Tsume laughing her ass off.

" This is too good " yelled Tsume again still laughing

" Yeah " said Shikaku with a smile on his face.

" I like you already Uzumaki " said Tsume laughing.

" Kenji please have a seat " said Tsunade pointing at the chair made by Tenzo, which was between Choza and Shikaku's seats. Kenji walked up there and took a seat, Shikaku put his head up a little and looked at the red head man still with a bored expression but now he smiled at man.

" We going to a bar after this meeting, you want to come " asked Shikaku

" Sure, but we can't stay too late or my wife will have my head " said Kenji with a smile

" I was about to say the same thing " said Shikaku

" I'm Nara Shikaku by the way " said Shikaku putting his hand out.

" Uzumaki Kenji " said Kenji shaking his hand.

" Meeting Dismissed " said Tsunade

Everybody got up and was walking toward the buildings exit, Kutame was the first one to get out the building. Outside the building everyone went to a bar to have some fun before they had to go home. Kenji ordered a bunch of drinks for himself his dad and his new friends, they drunk and got drunk and everybody got ready to go home. Kenji and Kutame was drunker than a motherfucker and they were walking home since they wanted to see around the village. The got close to their home and Kutame sensed people outside and Kenji did too but they act like they didn't know that the shinobies were around. Danzo's minions saw the two coming and that they couldn't even walk straight so they were going to take advantage of the situation when they the old man whisper something in Kenji's ear and the clan head just walked off and stood against the wall leaving the old man by himself.

" Kill both of them " whispered the leader to the root members.

" Hai " they answered before taking out their anbu sword and running toward the old man. Kenji smiled when Kutame started doing some hand seals before he took out his sword then said ' _Uzumaki Secret Technique: Multiple Sword of the Whirlpool_ ' and pointed his swords toward the incoming root members his swords multiply into a bunch of swords with no handle and shot toward the incoming root members and killed all of them before the duplicates of the swords disappeared like a shadow clone. The leader quickly got away from the two deadly Uzumakis to report to his master. Kutame went inside his home leaving the bodies with all the sword holes in their body on the ground so that people could see them the next day. Someone saw everything that happened since he lived right next door.

~~~~~~~~~~ With Danzo ~~~~~~~~~~

Danzo was in the underground bas waiting for the Uzumakis' jutsu scrolls. He saw what they could do with the sword and wanted them to be on his side at least their skills. His root soldier arrived in front of him breathless and alone.

" What happened " asked Danzo

" The old man killed all of them with one jutsu " answered the root member

' Damn it ' yelled Danzo in his mind.

" Dismissed " said Danzo

The root member left and went back to training the new recruits that they got from the academy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi was going to get the Uzumakis so that they could get their anbu mask when he saw all the bodies on the ground, he immediately called for the Hokage and she got in front of the compound and saw the bodies with multiple holes on their bodies on the ground with their anbu swords in their hands but she knew that they weren't from her anbu division. He called for Kutame outside to explain everything.

" What happened here " asked Tsunade poiting to the bodies on the ground.

" Coming from a bar, sensed them around the compound, attacked me, killed them " said Kutame laughing.

" What do you know what they wanted " asked Tsunade

" Nope, but one of them escaped " said Kenji coming out the compound.

' Who could have sent them ' thought Tsunade

Kutame looked at the bodies on the ground and smiled before he went back inside to sleep.

" I suggest you find who sent those ninjas to attack us " said Kenji walking to stand against the wall.

" Please bring those able to go on active duty to my office please " said Tsunade disappearing back to her office. Kenji went inside and told everybody to get ready to go to the Hokage's office. They all got ready and headed toward the office with smiles on their faces. They got to the office and went in. When they went in the office they saw Kutame sitting on a chair inside the office.

" Uzumaki-san, you will not be on active duty " yelled Tsunade again

" Why not " asked Kutame

" Because you have other duty to take care of " yelled Tsunade

" Like what " yelled Kutame

" Like the financial business " said Tsunade glaring at the old man.

" The shops that Kushina bought before she died " said Tsunade seeing the man's confused face.

" Which one of you want to be a regular jounin, and who wants to be in the anbu " asked Tsunade looking at them.

" Jounin, I want to be with my wife more " said Kituzen

" Jounin " said Kenly

" Jounin " said Kutai

" Jounin " said Kyoki

" Jounin " said Kunon

" Anbu " said Shinan

" Anbu " said Kenzu

" Anbu " said Jiron

" Anbu " said Ukano

" Shizune, please bring me some anbu equipments " said Tsunade. Shizune went in a closet that was in the room and took out four anbu outfits and gave them to Tsunade with four mask, a polar bear, a rat, a dolphin, and a duck.

" Chose " said Tsunade

" Duck " yelled Kenzu jumping around

" Rat " said Ukano who was a master at hiding.

" What the hell, I wanted that " said Jiron with a frown on his face.

" Too slow then idiot " yelled Ukano

" I guess I'll take dolphin then " said Jiron

" So, I guess the last one is for me " said Shinan taking the mask from the Hokage

" Shizune please bring me jounin jackets " said Tsunade

" I don't want one, I like the clothes that I'm wearing now " said Kutai walking back to stand against the wall and the other two ladies agreed with her.

" Bring two " said Tsunade. Shizune gave her the two jackets and she gave one to Kenly and one to Kituzen.

" You are now officially shinobies of Konoha " said Tsunade smiling at them.

" Cat, please take them to the Anbu H.Q to see where they fit " said Tsunade

" Please follow me " said the anbu member with the cat mask.

" Now, Kutame-san do you want Kushina's old account under your name or Kenji's " asked Tsunade glaring at the old man.

" Kenji, is that all old lady " said Kutame looking at Tsunade laughing.

" Get out my office we'll talk later " yelled Tsunade glaring at the old man.

To Be Continued................................

Author:

**Home coming of Naruto next chapter and please check out my other story which I'm writing at the same time as this Naruto and the Toad Sage.**

**Just wanted to put that cat fight in there.**

**Please vote for favorite pairings:**

**NejiHyuga girl -**

**LeeTen -**

**ShinoAburamegirl -**

**ItaKyo -**

**KakaKunon -**

**IruAya -**

**UkaAnko -**

**ChoIno -**

**It'll be hard putting roman in the story except for Naruto and Hinata's. I don't think I'll be putting it around this time maybe toward the end of the story.**


	5. The Return of Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto. Or any Related Characters

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 5: The Return of Naruto ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~ Anbu Heaquater Konoha ~~~~~~~~~

The newly appointed anbu member walked to the headquarter with their hands behind their head like a yellow haired boy known around the village for behind a prankster. They walked in the headquarter and saw a bunch of other anbus standing in a line waiting for them. In the line was Morino Ibiki, Anko, Man in a bear mask and man in a dog mask, they stood up waiting for whatever they were supposed to do.

" Welcome, would you please state an area that you can work in, there's combat, retrieval, and Interrogations " said the man in the dog mask.

" I'm very good with hand to hand combat so I'll choose combat " said Jiron walking toward the man in the dog mask.

" I'll take interrogations " said Ukano with a smile under the mask. He took off his mask an his eyes had an evil look in them.

" You're not supposed to take off your mask idiot " yelled Shinan taking off her mask.

" You just took off yours " yelled Ukano back to the girl in dark black hair.

" I'll take retrieval " said Kenzu without saying anything else.

" I'll take combat " said Shinan walking toward the man in the dog mask

" What are you scared of a little interrogating " laughed Anko. Shinan was suddenly behind her with her sword in her throat.

" Oh shit, Captain you might wanna get away from here " said Jiron going to stand against the wall, Kakashi did as he was told not wanting to stop the cat fight.

' Shit ' Anko thought before she did some hand seal then said ' _Senei Jashu - Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_ ' and three snakes came out her sleeve to restrain the girl, Shinan just did some flip back and cut all the snakes head off, Anko took out some kunais and threw them at her with deadly accuracy, but she dodged some and blocked those she couldn't dodge with her sword. She threw the sword in the air and did some hand seals then said ' _Uzumaki Secret Technique: Raining Sword of the Whirlpool_ ' and the sword duplicated and fell toward Anko. Anko threw some kunais hoping to deflect the raining swords but she couldn't, just then Ukano jumped in the air after some fast hand seals then said ' _Uzumaki Secret Technique: Multiple Sword of the Whirlpool_ ' which hit all the raining swords deflecting them to the wall. The duplicates of the swords disappeared out of existence in a poof of smoke and Shinan appeared in front of Anko and threw a punch at her, Anko blocked the punch with her left hand and tried to kick the girl but Shinan ducked before the kick could connect. Shinan sent a powerful kick toward Anko, but the snake summoner dodged it twisting her body almost snake like. Shinan kept throwing punches and kicks very fast but Anko was still twisting her body snake like to dodge them, she jumped in the air and started doing some hand seals for a jutsu but before she could finish Shinan appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground with a very powerful kick. Anko hit the ground with a thud and Shinan landed on the ground and picked up her sword, she started walking toward the girl on the ground before all of the people around jumped in front of her stopping her.

' Well damn, I fucked with a girl that can kill me ' thought Anko relieved

" What the fuck " yelled Shinan walking toward Ukano.

" Nii-chan, I'm s-s-s-sorry " pleaded Ukano to his older sister before she kicked him in the gut.

" Shut up, don't be taking that slut's side " yelled Shinan about to kick him again.

" Who the hell you calling a slut " yelled Anko glaring at the girl

" You, you dress like one " yelled Shinan

" That's a very distracting outfit when fighting men " yelled Anko showing off her legs

" Slutty, need a distraction to win " yelled Shinan laughing

" Shut up tramp, you just jealous you don't have a body like mine " yelled Anko

" Want to see slut " yelled Shinan taking off her top staying only in a sport bra revealing a nicely toned body with nice curves.

" Woooooo " yelled the man in the dog mask.

" Watch it pervert " yelled Shinan looking at the man.

" Yes ma'm " said Kakashi shutting up.

" Please stop " yelled Ibiki with a sadistic smile on his face.

" I'll get you for this later Ukano " said Shinan walking away from the man on the ground.

" I said I was sorry " pleaded Ukano

~~~~~~~~~~~ Unknown Location ~~~~~~~~~~

In an unknown cave, seven figures' hologram was standing around on a big statue. The cave was damp and unremarkable; a simple blip of geography that no one cared to explore. It was dark, vast and completely underground; stalactites and stalagmites silently chomping the empty air. In fact there was only one somewhat unique aspect to this cave, despite its natural appearance. This cave was covered in discrete seals that could be used as a focal point in emergencies. Thus, the perfect meeting place for Akatsuki to send their shades.

" Its been a long time since we gathered together like this " said the leader

" It seems that Itachi and Kisame have been killed " said the leader

" What, I wanted to be the one to kill him " yelled Deidera

" We need two replacements for them " said the leader

" Tobi is a good boy, let tobi join " jumped a young looking boy with an orange mask

" Zetzu give Tobi Itachi's ring " said the leader with the rings around his pupil.

" We need to find a replacement for Kisame and some more back up member " said the leader.

" All of You, Find Raiga, Doki, and any other useful members " said Leader

" After that, go after the host of Shukaku " said the leader

" Me and Deidera will go after Gaara of the Desert " said Sasori the puppet master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Konoha ~~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody was out having lunch because they came from a mission. Kiba and Choji were having an eating contest, while the rest of them were just eating. Shikamaru was playing Shogi with Shino in the corner who seemed to be enjoying the game. Shikamaru trained his hardest the past year, matter of fact they all did. Shikamaru trained with his dad on advanced version of his clan jutsus so did all the other kids from clans. Sakura and Ino learned Tsunade montrous strength and was still trying to master it. Tenten and Hinata didn't want to learn the strength technique because Hinata preferred to be gentle but still deadly in a fight and Tenten wanted to stick with being a weapon mistress. All four of them mastered the medical training with Tsunade and helped at the hospital when they weren't on missions. Neji trained with Hinata and Hiashi to better his skills and was nicer to the main branch since Hiashi told him what happened with his dad, Hinata wasn't seem weak anymore since she almost killed one of the elder Hyugas.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~

It was one week after Naruto left for his training trip with the Gama-sennin. Hinata was in the in the family training ground training with Hanabi, Neji, and Hiashi, there was also some of the elders present to watch the training session. Hinata was still a little down about Naruto leaving so she wasn't really concentrating on her spar with her little sister which she always held back against. She was losing to Hanabi, when one of the elders made a comment.

" She's not fit to be the heiress of the clan " yelled the old man

" Hinata-san, don't worry about it. He will come back " said Neji with a quick smile which was barely seen from him.

" Hai " said Hinata

' Naruto' thought Hinata

" Who are you talking about " said the elder

" I think young Uzumaki " said Hiashi

" You should not let her associate with his kind " yelled the old man

" What do you mean his kind " said Hinata with vernom and anger in her eyes.

" Don't talk to me that way weakling. And I mean a demon scum like the Uzumaki " said the old man

" I will not have you talking about my daughter or the boy that way " said Hiashi standing up. To say that everyone was surprised would be an understatement.

" Say that again " yelled Hinata.

" Demon scum " said the old man. Hinata made a quick movement that the old man couldn't see and hit him in the face with the jyuuken, she hit in the stomach, then kicked him the old fashioned way in the balls. The old man spent a week in the medical area of the compound not able to feel his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FlashBack End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You guys heard that some of Naruto's family moved in the village " said Ino getting in her gossip mode.

" Naruto is an orphan " said Sakura sounding completely stupid

" That doesn't mean he don't have any family " said Tenten looking at her

" They're from a village called the whirlpool, and that Naruto's mom was an Anbu captain here " said Ino

" A captain " said Kiba and shikamaru at the same time

" Yes, and my dad told me that she was stronger than Lady Tsunade herself " said Ino with a smile.

" What " yelled All of them

" She was known as the ' Red Death ' " said Ino with a smile once again.

" Believe me my dad told me about her " said Ino

" That doesn't sound like Naruto's mom, if she was that strong " said Sakura out of nowhere.

" What do you mean by that? " asked Shikamaru

" Because Naruto was always weak, I bet I can beat him when he comes back " said Sakura. Hinata was getting angrier.

" Then, you think you can defeat me since Naruto defeated me in the chunnin exam " said Neji with his usual Hyuga face.

" You can defeat Gaara since Naruto summoned the Toad who fought against the Kyubbi to defeat him " said Shikamaru looking at the girl, he would be mad if it wasn't too troublesome.

' What Toad, when the hell did Naruto start to summon Toads. ' thought Sakura. Sasuke told her that Naruto was the one to defeat Gaara, but she started laughing thinking that Sasuke was playing. She believed that Sasuke told her that it was Naruto so that she could leave him alone.

" Sasuke was always stronger, and will always be stronger that him " yelled Sakura walking for the exit.

" Calm down Hinata " said Neji looking at Hinata getting ready to beat the girl.

" Sasuke was strong but he couldn't defeat him, he was mad that the one they called the dobe in the academy was catching up to him " said Kakashi appearing out of nowhere with the orange book in his face

" What, how come he almost got killed by Sasuke then " said Sakura looking at her sensei angry

" Because he made a promise to you that you didn't really deserve. He said he would bring Sasuke back to you. If he killed him he wouldn't hold his promise now would he " said Shikamaru sitting up.

" In other words, he held back against Sasuke, which to me was very Un-youthful " said Lee giving the thumbs up.

' Naruto ' thought Sakura

" I'm sorry............. " said Sakura with tears in her eyes sitting back where she sat before

" Save it, always think a few tears can get you anything. It didn't get you precious Uchiha to stay. It won't work her. Anyway continue " said Shikamaru

" So, what happened to her " said Neji getting intrested in the story

" She died giving birth to Naruto " said Kakashi putting the book down, before he left without a trace.

' What the hell, he just left ' thought all the kids.

" You guys heard of Kushina right " asked Ino

" Yes " said Neji and Hinata

" That's Naruto's mom " said Ino

" No way, my mom use to talk about a Kushina lady all the time. I thought she was making things up " said Kiba with his eyes widen.

" That's my mom's old friend " said Hinata with a smile

' Naruto ' said Sakura.

" Then that Kushina lady's dad is still alive, matter of fact I forgot to tell you guys but one night Naruto's granddad and his uncle was coming home drunk and there was ten anbu guys waiting to ambush them, they wasn't no regular anbu since they dressed different. I couldn't sleep so I was on the roof of my house and the old man whispered something in the other guys ear and the guy went and stood against the wall, nine of those fake anbu guys ran toward the old man to kill him, but he killed all nine of them with one jutsu. His sword glowed and a bunch of sword shot toward the fake anbu guys. I was like wow, awesome " said Kiba finishing the story.

" You can't be serious " said Shikamaru putting his head up a little

" Dead serious, he killed them with one jutsu and he couldn't even walk straight since he was so drunk " said Kiba laughing at the end.

" Wow " was all Choji could say.

" What....... he was drunk and killed nine shinobies with one jutsu " yelled Tenten looking around

" You making this up " said Ino looking at Kiba

" I'm telling you " said Kiba looking back at the girl

" My dad told me that the old man named Kutame made some council member shit on herself for talking about Naruto " said Shikamaru eating his food.

" My mom told me that too and I was laughing my ass off, but she wouldn't tell me what the lady looked like " laughed Kiba

" My dad told me about that too, I thought he was playing " said Choji laughing

" Then I can't wait till Naruto comes back, so I can test my flames of youth against him " said Lee striking a cool guy's pose giving the thumbs up.

" I guess, I'll have to wait for my friend to come back. So troublesome " said Shikamaru looking around

" I'm not going to fight him, I'm not crazy anymore. I know when somebody can kick my ass " said Kiba grinning

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Month Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The streets of Konoha was quiet except for the three kids chasing down a cat. The kids ran after the cat but with no luck of catching it, It was the Konohamaru corps doing a mission of catching the evil, twisted, demonic cat Tora. Konohamaru was running full speed toward the cat and it was the same time that old man Ichiraku was coming out his ramen stand to deliver an order. He ran into the old man and dropped the food but kept running.

" Naruto..................... " yelled Ichiraku

" Sorry old man, Its me " said Konohamaru

" OH, Naruto is not back yet " said the old man thinking about his favorite customer.

" Konohamaru..................... " yelled old man Ichiraku

Konohamaru ran after the cat across the whole village, he finally cornered the evil cat in a little alley behind a clothing store . " Guys, I have him cornered " said Konohamaru

" Go in " said Udon boy with the drippy nose

Konohamaru ran straight for the cat and caught it, the cat scratched his face but he still held on to the evil cat. Konohamaru tied the cats legs and went to meet with his other teammates.

In the Hokage tower, Konohamaru handed the cat to its owner and was waiting for another mission. The cat was being tortured by a hug given to him by the daimyo's wife, it kept trying to get away from the fat woman so badly, but she just ignored the cat's plea for her to stop. She kept hugging the cat and the cat's eyes started to come out by the pressure of the hug.

" No wonder, it keeps running away " said Konohamaru under his breath

" Konohamaru-kun............. " said the girl of the team sending him a look

" OK, we have another D-rank mission.................. " said Iruka who was interrupted by Konohamaru who sat on the floor of the office.

" I'm not doing no D-rank mission " said Konohamaru turning his back toward his former teacher.

" But Konohamaru you're just a rookie gennin fresh out the academy " said Iruka remembering that Naruto did the same thing after a D-rank mission.

" How do you expect me to show my skills doing these lame missions, after all I'm going to be the 7th Hokage " said Konohamaru with a grin

" HUH, Why 7th, what about the 6th? " asked Tsunade confused.

" OH, that's going to be Naruto-nii-san " said Konohamaru with determination in his eyes

' Naruto, where are you? ' thought Iruka.

" OH, He's suppose to come back Tomorrow " said Tsunade with a smile

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ By the main Gate ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izumo and Kotetsu were doing their usual guard duty at the main gate, however since they haven't had any visitors or any ninja returning from their mission they were doing nothing but to watched the sunny bright sky. So they were very bore at least Kotetsu felt that way because Izumo was snoring, the chunin sweat dropped knowing very well if the Hokage or any superior catches him sleeping on the job he could get in big trouble. Not that it matters to him because he didn't consider wrong for Izumo to sleep on the job, because their Hokage has also sleep in the middle of her job filling the paperwork.

" Man its so boring around here " said one of the guards

" Yeah " yawned Izumo putting his head up before going back to sleep again.

Down the road, a young man in black ninja cargo pants with a kunai holder on the right thigh, his ankle to his lower calves was covered by white bandages like Kakashi, he had on a no sleeve skin tight dark orange shirt which showed his toned and defined muscles perfectly under a dark orange coat with black flames coming from the bottom edge, some black finger less gloves with a seal for ' Namikaze ' on the the left hand and a seal for ' Uzumaki ' on the right. He was standing 6 foot tall, a little shorter than the man walking besides him, his yellow hair was wild and reached his shoulder making him an almost exact replica of the fourth Hokage. He walked down the road with his hands behind his head slowly trying to keep pace with his sensei.

" Ghost " yelled Kotetsu one of the guards

" What, what " yelled Izumo quickly getting up from his sleep

" Its the guost of the fourth Hokage " said Kotetsu ready to run.

Jiraiya and Naruto finally made it to the gate and Jiraiya did some quick hand seals then said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' There was a poof of smoke,when the smoke clearedthe two guards saw Jiraiya doing what looked a kabuki dance on top of a mid-sized Toad.

"I'm the man with enemies from West to East. I'm the one who men envy, women desire and kids want to be. I'm the Toad Sage, Everyone watch in awe when I battle, The Gallants of the World, Respected and Feared all around the World. Jiraiya!", exclaimed Jiraiya finishing in one last pose on top of the Toad.

" Jiraiya-sama you're back, and you have the guost of the fourth with you " said Kotetsu smiling

" Wait, you have the ghost of the fourth with " yelled Kotetsu realizing what he said.

" Yes, he's come back to punish the village for the way they treated his son " said Jiraiya with a grin. Naruto started to laugh at his sensei's sense of humor.

" The fourth never had a kid " said the other guard looking terrified

" That's because he wanted it kept a secret " said Jiraiya still grinning.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " yelled Kotetsu looking like he's about to shit on himself.

" I'm just playing with you " said Jiriaya laughing with Naruto besides him laughing his ass off also

" That smile, the whisker marks, That's Naruto " said the other guard looking at Naruto thinking.

" Hey " said Naruto putting the peace sign up

" Welcome back dude " said Kotetsu laughing

" Thanks " said Naruto smiling.

" Ero-sennin, I have to go see someone, tell baa-chan I'll be back. And put this somewhere in the office for me. Make sure Baa-chan doesn't see it " said Naruto walking down the streets after he handed Jiraiya a seal.

Naruto walked down the streets of the village with a big smile on his face, how he has missed the place so much. The buildings the familiar restaurants the familiar atmosphere, even the weather Konoha was always gifted with sunny days because it rarely rains. As he walked through the streets he has noticed in the far distant the Hokage mountain monument, he smiled seeing that Tsunade's face has been carved in the monument proof as sign that she was the fifth Hokage. As he continues his waling on the big village he notice that every single villager passing by has been staring at him for a while, it was obvious that they were thinking that he was the guoss of the fourth, or it was the simple fact that they knew who he was and they were all shocked to see him dressed like their precious hero, or maybe the fact that the village was so quiet in his absence that they were glad he was back even though they didn't want to admit it.

Sakura was about to go pick up the afternoon reports by the gates for Tsunade when she ran into Konohamaru and his two teammates. Konohamaru waved to her and she waved back.

" Hey, Sakura where you going? " asked Konohamaru

" I have to pick up some reports for Tsunade-sama " said Sakura smiling at the boy

" Can we come with you, I have to go see if my nii-san came back yet " said Konohamaru

" You mean Naruto " asked Sakura smiling

" Yeah " said Konohamaru scratching the back of his head

They made it to the gate and saw the two guards in a better mood than usual. Sakura walked up to them and proceded to greet them. Kotetsu and Izumo still had a smile on their faces from who they seen earlier. Sakura was walking toward them with a smile on her face even though she ain't seen the yellow head boy yet.

" Hello, Kotetsu-san, I came to pick up the afternoon report " said Sakura smiling

" Here you go. And by the way he's back " said Kotetsu handing Sakura the report

" Who " asked Sakura confused

" You'll see " said Kotetsu smiling

" Naruto-nii-san is back " said Konohamaru running away from the group with a speed that even he didn't know he had.

" Konohamaru-kun............. " yelled the girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hokage Tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jiraiya popped in the office scaring Tsunade who was about to fall asleep, she swung at him but he dogded the punch easily. Tsunade got up and hugged him with tears in her eyes.

" You're back " said Tsunade with tears in her eyes

" Yes, you shouldn't cry " said Jiraiya hugging her back

" Where's Naruto " said Tsunade wi

" He got killed " said Jiraiya with a grin

" What............. " yelled Tsunade taking him by the collar

" I'm just playing Hime, he went somewhere and told me he would be right back " said Jiraiya laughing.

" Don't play like that baka " said Tsunade throwing him to the wall, but he managed and landed on his feet. Tsunade turned and looked out the window, so Jiraiya took the opportunity to put the seal in the wall. The seal got absorbed in the wall and Jiraiya walked toward the desk and sat down.

" How is he " said Tsunade with a smile

" Just wait, you'll see " said Jiraiya with a smile.

" I got two more people with me " said Jiraiya smiling looking at the blonde Hokage. Jiraiya did some hand seals then said ' Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu ' and summoned a Toad which opened its mouth and Itachi and Kisame came out of its mouth. Itachi and Kisame looked at the blond Hokage before greeting her.

" Hello Hokage-sama " they both said to the blonde Hokage.

" Uchiha Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki " said the Hokage looking at the two missing nins

" They agreed to come back with me " said Jiraiya laughing.

" What, Do you know what will happen if the people find out about this " yelled Tsunade

" They're not going to be jounins, but straight to the anbu " said Jiraiya serious. Jiraiya finally took out two mask from a scroll and handed one to Kisame and one to Itachi. Itachi had a crow mask while Kisame had a shark mask. Kisame sealed his giant sword in his right hand so he can use it when he needs it.

" I will be in charge of them " said Jiraiya seriously.

" You can't send them outside the village yet, their identity needs to stay a secret for now " said Jiraiya serious

" And they'll be leaving with me in Minato's compound " said Jiraiya

" Why " asked Tsunade

" Because you don't know why Itachi killed his clan, but I do " said Jiraiya seriously.

" Then I order you to tell me " yelled Tsunade serious.

" Lets get some sake later, maybe I'll tell you Hokage-sama " said Jiraiya with sarcasm in his voice.

" Cat please take them with you " said Tsunade and an anbu in a cat mask appeared in a poof of smokes.

" I'll be right back Hime, I have a feeling that this is not going to be good " said Jiraiya disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

" Hai " said Cat. He lead Kisame and Itachi to the H.Q which Itachi already knew perfectly since he was in the anbu already. The two made it to the headquarter and stood there waiting for their place. Itachi looked around and saw only the training equipments changed from the time he was in the Anbu.

" Who are you and what are your skills " asked the man in the dog mask.

" Kakashi-senpai you came back to the anbu " said Itachi in his usual no emotion voice taking off his mask to show his young face, Kisame did the same and grin at the man in the dog mask showing his shark teeth. Kakashi took out his anbu kantana and got in a fighting stance.

" What the hell what is that traitor doing here " yelled Anko looking at the man

" Don't talk about things you don't Anko-san, it might get you killed " said Itachi looking at the girl.

" You kill me, I'd like to see that " yelled Anko looking at the young Uchiha

" You wouldn't want to test me now would you " said Itachi still in the same monotone voice.

' Shit, I can't back down ' though Anko

" Anko this is an S-class shinobi, don't you know when to shut up " said Ibiki.

" Why are you always the one ending up in a fight " said Kakashi looking at the girl

" Itachi you disappoint me, you wasn't really going to fight was you " said Jiraiya appearing behind him.

" And Anko, please don't try test one of my most loyal shinobi please " said Jiraiya with a smile

" Senpai, Jiraiya-sama came with them " said the man in the cat mask.

" Kakashi calm down, you're no longer in the Anbu, Naruto is back " said Jiraiya looking at the man.

" Yes, Jiraiya-sama " said Kakashi calming down

" What's up with all that -sama thing, you people my friend right Ibiki " said Jiraiya looking at the man

" Cat, you're the new Captain of the division " said Jiraiya looking at the man smiling

" Thank you, Jiraiya-sama " said the man in the cat mask.

" Itachi, Kisame combat part-time, you guys can do anything right " said Jiraiya looking at them, Itachi nodded his head and Kisame just grinned.

" You know where the house is, see you " said Jiraiya disappearing in a swirl of leaves

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Naruto ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto appeared outside the Hyuga compound about five minutes ago in a strong gust of wind, which made him look like he was flying the way his coat was. He knocked on the door of the compound, the guards looked at him for a few minutes with their usual no emotion faces. Naruto was looking confused by the way the guards was looking at him. He stood up and put his hands behind his head and gave his usual smile.

" Who are you? " asked one of the guards

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm looking for Hinata " answered Naruto

" Its you, I thought you was the ghost of the fourth " one of the guards said.

" Everybody seems to think that " said Naruto looking at the guard laughing.

" Please follow me Naruto-san " said the first guard. Naruto followed him to the waiting area of the compound, while the guard then went upstairs and bowed in front of the door of a room.

" Hinata-sama, you have a visitor " said the guard.

" OK, I'll be right out " said Hinata. Hinata came out her room wearing a lighter version of her previous outfit, she was wearing a net shirt under a lavender shirt with no sleeve and over that was a long sleeved thin lavender jacket, she had on some net pants under a pair of gray pants which reached her mid thigh, her hair reached her back and her skin was soft and her face was really gentle.

' Yellow hair, It can't be ' thought Hinata smiling and starting to turn red.

" Excuse me, But who are you " said Hinata looking in front of her.

" Huh, that hurts Hinata-chan " said Naruto turning around. Hinata was about to faint when Naruto was suddenly behind her holding her up.

' Holly Shit, is this Hinata ' thought Naruto looking in front of him with his eyes wide open.

" Don't go fainting on me now " said Naruto

" Naruto-kun " yelled Hinata turning tomatoe red in a second

' Dear Kami is that Naruto-kun ' thought Hinata looking at his features

" That's some progress, you don't stutter anymore " said Naruto laughing

" What are you doing here " said Hinata looking at her long time crush blushing

" I came to say what's up, and when is our date " said Naruto with a grin

" What............. " said Hinata

' He's really taking me on a date ' thought Hinata

" Wait you forgot " said Naruto with his eyes widen

" No, no, no, its not that I thought you was playing " yelled Hinata putting her hands up pleadingly.

" I'll come to get you later then " said Naruto hugging her before making his way to the gate of the compound. She stood there for a good minute before she just fell to the ground unconscious.

' Naruto-kun just hugged me ' was all that was running through her mind

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade was getting impatient waiting for the blonde knuckle-head to show up. She was walking back and forth from the window to the door, Jiraiya was getting scared for his life.

' Where the Hell are you Gaki ' thought Jiraiya

" I'll go look for him " said Jiraiya running out the window

" Get your ass back here Jiraiya " yelled Tsunade but Jiraiya was already long gone.

Naruto was outside the tower about to walk inside when he saw Konohamaru running toward the tower with three people running after him. Jiraiya was jumping on a roof when he saw Naruto standing outside the tower, he jumped down and stood besides him. He whacked Naruto on the head and crossed his arms on his chest.

" What the hell was that for Ero-sennin " yelled Naruto putting his hand on the lump

" Tsunade was ready to kill me, when you kept her waiting " yelled back the sannin

" Naruto-nii-san " yelled Konohamaru who jumped and hugged Naruto

" Konohamaru-nii-san " said Naruto softly ruffling his hair.

" Hey, Boss " yelled Udon and the other girl

" Boss, I got something to show you " said Konohamaru looking at his rival and big brother.

Sakura arrived where Naruto and Jiraiya was standing and called to him his cerulean eyes have been locked in her jade eyes, that's when he noticed the physical change after three years of not seeing her. She was a foot shorter than him she reached on his chest from height so she needed to raise her head in order to have a good look at him. Her bubble gum pink hair was still short from the last time he saw her, her face was still gorgeous just like always because he has always seen Sakura to be very beautiful. If he had to choose between her and Hinata in beauty, it wouldn't be a hard choice because Hinata had the cute face and the sexy and amazing body, in other words she was fully developed. After taking a look at her face his eyes trailed down to her clothing, she was wearing a short sleeve red shirt with a zipper on the middle and two white circles crossed together on the left corner of the shirt he knew that the white circle was the symbol of her clan, a pink medical skirt with black spandex shorts long black sandals.

He also noticed that she was wearing long black leather gloves reaching to her elbows her leaf headband was on top on her head which it was colored red like her shirt. Her shuriken hostlers was on her right leg and her kunai hostlers was on the left side of her back, finally he needed to notice what she has to offer. He tried to look at her chest to check her breasts, Training with Jiraiya and Kisame had that effect on him, and he didn't see nothing since she was still flat chested, he wanted to laugh but he was hiding any kind of emotion right now. Her legs were long and they look hard, even if he hasn't touched them he could tell that they have develop some slight muscle structure meaning that she has been under heavy training.

Sakura was looking at her yellow head teammate holding back her tears, she was holding the urge to hug him tightly and cry on his chest because she has missed him so much and he was the only one she was willing to work with to bring Sasuke back. But she hold the though because she knew very well she had no right to do such thing after everything she has done to him, this is the same person who wanted to make her happy who tried everything in his power to bring her happiness and she repaid him by punching and reopened the wound that he got trying to make her happy and rejecting him over and over again. She has realized that he was her most precious person a little too late, now she needed to pay for the consequences of her actions with guilt, regret and sorrow. Ever since she started her training under Tsunade she's been thinking about him day and night, she couldn't stop thinking about him when she was training she always got the his images giving her his fox grin, but she didn't want her friends to know that she's been thinking about him so she hid her feelings thinking that Naruto was going to be the same old Naruto that she knew back from Team 7.

She has taken a big notice to Naruto's physical change after three years of endless training; he was taller than her she needed to raise her head to look straight at him because of her petite height she only reached to his chest. She gazed at his face his yellow hair was long reaching to his shoulders, she was amaze how much he resembles the fourth Hokage with exception of the whiskers. His face has change with all the baby fat gone completely added with his blue eyes, she admits that his new look made him more mature and very attractive another thing she hold was the incoming blush that was going to strike her cheeks in embarrassment. However she stop her train of thought when she saw the look Naruto was giving her, he was smiling at her but she could tell from her experience in making fake smile his smile was fake hiding his true emotions.

" Hey Sakura What's up " said Naruto with the smile on his face

' That's Naruto, he didn't put the -chan after my name He's still mad about what happened at the hospital ' thought Sakura with a sad look on her face.

" Welcome back Naruto, you've grown, you're taller than me now " said Sakura with a hint of Sadness in her voice

" Hello, Jiraiya-sama " said Sakura looking at the man that she knew was not happy seeing her

" Hello there, Haruno-san " said Jiraiya not even taking a second glance at the girl

" Naruto did I change? " asked Sakura blushing since the yellow head started looking at her.

" No, knowing you, you're still the same " said Naruto in a monotone voice looking at the girl.

" Look Naruto, I'm sorry about what happened at the hospital, I was just angry at the time " said Naruto still with the sadness in her voice

" That's why I said You didn't change a bit " said Naruto still in the monotone voice

" You................. " said Sakura about to whack him on the head, but Naruto was suddenly behind her smiling.

" Nhuh, Huh, Sakura " said Naruto with his hand still behind his head.

' Fast ' was the only thing on the head of the Konohamaru corps and Sakura

" Check it out, Nii-san " said Konohamaru. Konohamaru did one hand seal and created a shadow clone, then he did another seal and said ' _Oiroke no Jutsu: Onna no Ko Doushi - Sexy Technique: Girl Companions_ ' and himself and the shadow clone transform into two naked young ladies hugging each other. Jiraiya had a big ass smile on his face and so did Naruto.

" Konohamaru you're a genius " yelled Jiraiya with his mouth wide open.

" That's a 10 " yelled Naruto with his eyes wide open and his mouth hanging.

The jutsu was cancelled when the girl on Konohamaru's team whacked him over the head and walked away from him pissed off. Sakura had her angry face on and was walking toward Naruto to hit him, but Naruto didn't even move, he did some hand seals as fast as lightning, then whispered ' _Ninpou: Hari Jizou - Ninja Art: Underworld Guardin Spike_ ' and hair grew then turned into spikes which covered his whole body, Sakura didn't see when he did the hand seals, so she swung at him hoping to send him flying across the village, but Jiraiya took him by the legs and jumped away with him before Sakura could see the jutsu. Naruto cancelled the jutsu and his hair went back to its original length.

" What the hell was that " yelled Naruto still being held by Jiraiya

" Naruto, you need to go to that office now and don't go showing off your jutsus unless its a fight " said Jiraiya with a smirk

" Oh Shit " said Naruto running upstairs

' I knew it he not that strong ' thought Sakura

~~~~~~~~~~ Tower ~~~~~~~~

Naruto ran in the office and found himself breathless by a hug from Tsunade. Naruto hugged her back and she let him go. Naruto stood besides Jiraiya smiling.

" How you been Brat " said Tsunade

" OK, Baa-chan " said Naruto

" Welcome back, Idiot " said Tsunade

" Thank you Old hag " replied Naruto

" Idiot " said Tsunade

" Old Hag " said Naruto

" Idiot " said Tsunade

" Old Hag " said Naruto

" Idiot " said Tsunade

" Old Hag " said Naruto

" Stop it you two " yelled Shizune glaring at the both of them

" Well she started it " said Naruto pointing at Tsunade

" OK, back to the matter at hand. We'll have to see how much you've grown " smirked Tsunade

" Who do I have to fight " said Naruto scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru walked in the door with Temari besides him talking to him.

" Its you, hey Shikamaru, are you the one that's going to fight me " said Naruto putting his hands behind his head

" No, I never heard nothing about no fight " said Shikamaru looking at Naruto.

" Welcome back, maybe we can watch some clouds sometimes " said Shikamaru

" Sure "said Naruto with his usual smile

" What's up with the change of clothes " said Shikamaru looking at Naruto.

" My old cloths got messed up during training, so Ero-sennin told me that my mom left this for me " said Naruto

" Ok, well I only came here to gave some reports to the Hokage, not your opponent " said Shikamaru giving Tsunade the folder and walking out the room with Temari.

To be continued...........................


	6. Naruto's Training Result

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 6: Naruto's Training Results ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Tsunade was trying to decide who to put against Naruto with no luck then she remembered his former team and came up with an idea.

" Naruto, Sakura your opponent will be Kakashi, I wanna see how strong you two got " said Tsunade standing up. Kakashi appeared outside the window with his jounin outfit on with a orange book right in his face.

" Kakashi-sensei " said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" Yo " said Kakashi.

' Sensei ' thought Kakashi putting the book away

" I got something for you " Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out a scroll, he flow some chakra on the seal that was on the scroll and his backpack popped up. He reached inside the backpack and pulled out a book and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi practically had stars in his eye looking at the book.

" This ain't suppose to come out for another month " said Kakashi in amazement

" Tell me about it " mumbled Jiraiya before he said something about ungrateful giving away their senseis book under his breath.

" You are my God " Kakashi said bowing in front of Jiraiya after he took a peek inside the book.

" I know " said Jiraiya with a grin.

" Now go, and get some rest before the spar " said Tsunade.

" I don't think its a good idea Hime " said Jiraiya looking at Tsunade.

" Why is that? " asked Tsunade looking at the Toad sage confused

" How you're going to see how far they've come if their in a team " said Jiraiya thinking.

" You're right, Naruto it'll be you against Kakashi after Sakura go against Kakashi " said Tsunade

" I wanna fight Naruto " said Sakura with determination in his eyes.

" That's not a good idea Hime " said Jiraiya looking at the girl.

" I trained them, so I think its safe to put her against Naruto " said Tsunade smiling.

" You don't understand " pleaded Jiraiya

" Its final " said Tsunade getting angry

" Thank you Tsunade-sama " said Sakura bowing

" That's not a good idea baa-chan " said Naruto looking at his mother figure with a smile.

" Shut up, and stop calling me baa-chan " yelled Tsunade with a vein in her forehead

" Meet me in the forest tomorrow around 2 " said Kakashi before he left.

" I'll see you at 4 sensei " said Naruto with a wave

" Tsunade the key, we have a lot of stuff that needs to go in the Namikaze librazy " said Jiraiya

" You told him " said Tsunade

" Of course " said Jiraiya. Tsunade looked in a drawer on the left side of the desk and took out an envelop and gave it to Jiraiya. Jiraiya walked out the office with the envelop and Naruto followed him.

" See you later Baa-chan " said Naruto waving at her, she took a book and threw it at him, but he just took the book and threw it back to her. Sakura walked out of the room behind Naruto.

" You want to get some ramen Naruto " said Sakura smiling at the yellow head boy.

" No, I'm busy right now " said Naruto still walking

" About later " said Sakura with a smile

" I have a date " said Naruto running to catch up with Jiraiya.

' A date, with who. Naruto should be jumping up and down the village right now to go out with me ' thought Sakura angry.

Sakura started thinking could be going on that date with Naruto since he just got back, she started worrying thinking that Naruto still remembered what happened in the hospital before he left. Sakura prayed that he didn't remember what happened in the hospital or at least he forgave her since she used to hit him like that all the time and he never got mad about it before. She walked home to get some rest before she had to go out with Ino and Tenten. All the way along the way she kept thinking that she was going to make Naruto want her after defeating him in the test, and then they would go after Sasuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto and Jiraiya ~~~~~~~~~~

They walked to the Namikaze compound which surprisingly was one compound down to the Hyuga compound. Jiraiya took the key and opened the gate of the big compound where they would be living. They walked inside and saw a beautiful garden in the front full of life which was impossible since the house has been empty for nearly fifteen years. Naruto walked slowly toward the main house in order to take a good look at the house and everything around the backyard. Naruto walked in the house and the first thing he saw was a picture of a pregnant lady in usual clothes and the fourth standing behind her and tears started flowing down his cheeks, he kept walking and saw a picture of a baby with yellow hair framed on the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 P.M ~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Is that, Is that................ " cried Naruto looking at the picture

" Yes, that's you gaki " answered Jiraiya ruffling his yellow locks

Naruto walked up the stairs and saw another picture but this time it was a picture of Jiraiya holding the young boy in a hospital room, Naruto looked at Jiraiya and that the man was looking away from the picture not wanting to see it, the last big picture was of Jiraiya sitting on a small Toad reading a scroll and Minato standing besides them in his jounin outfit. Jiraiya pointed toward the room that was just across from them and he saw a little baby crib and a bunch of stuff animals around the room. He walked out the room crying and went to the next room which was the master bedroom and unpacked his stuff before he had to go. Jiraiya walked down the hallway and went to the room where he usually slept when his student was still around. The main house was in the front of the compound after the gardens of flowers and behind the main house was a bunch of other houses for family member. The training grounds were in the back of the compound, there was a taijutsu training ground with a bunch of practice dummies around, a ninjutsu training ground, after the training grounds was another garden with a walking path in the middle with beautiful designs of a dragon with water coming out his mouth like the one on his sword. The path lead to a beautiful little lake with a fountain in the middle of the little lake.

" Gaki, make sure you score ok " said Jiraiya with a perverted grin

" Shut up, Ero-sennin " yelled Naruto

Naruto took off all of his weapons except for the swords sealed in his hands, and walked out of the compound heading toward the Hyuga compound to pick up Hinata so that they could go out to that date. Naruto walked past a compound and made to the Hyuga compound which wasn't far from his new house, he knocked on the gate again and the same guards let him in to wait for the Hyuga princess. Hinata came down as soon as the guard told her that Naruto was waiting for her downstairs. She was wearing her ninja clothes like in the mourning, except she wasn't wearing the kunai holder.

" What's up Hinata-chan you look so beautiful " said Naruto touching her face.

" T-T-T-T-Thank you N-N-N-Naruto-kun " stuttered Hinata looking at the young Namikaze.

" Can't help telling the truth you know " said Naruto putting his hands behind his head, Hinata started giggling at the comment with her face red as a tomatoe.

" Where do you want to go " asked Naruto looking at the young girl.

" We can go to Ichiraku, Ichiraku-san and Ayame-san has been asking for you " said Hinata sweetly trying not to look in his eyes

" I really missed that old man " said Naruto looking at the girl.

" Let's go then " said Naruto taking her hand and they started walking toward the door, Hiashi appeared in front of them looking at both of them which got Naruto very nervous.

" Where are you taking my daughter Uzumaki-san ? " asked Hiashi looking at the boy

" Where ever she wants to go Sir " answered Naruto looking at the man.

" Please have her back before midnight " said Hiashi walking away from the two.

" Yes sir " said Naruto taking Hinata's hand once again.

" Bye Father " said Hinata blushing at the body contact.

The two walked down the streets toward the ramen stand talking about their past three years and other stuff. Naruto saw Shikamaru and Temari walking down the streets talking with Shikamaru looking bored out his mind even though he was pretty happy, Naruto walked mask his chakra and said ' ' and appeared in front of them in a gust of wind. Shikamaru took out a kunai while Temari just took her fan out since they didn't know who it was.

" So, you guys on a date " laughed Naruto, Shikamaru heard the voice so he decided to put the kunai away and Temari did the same

" Me go out with that troublesome woman " scoffed Shikamaru looking at Temari, who decided to hit him on the head.

" No, we just walking around " said Temari glaring at Shikamaru

" Hello Shikamaru-san, Temari-san " said Hinata catching up to them.

" Hey Hinata what's up " said Shikamaru looking at the girl.

" Hinata what are you doing here " asked Temari looking at her with a suspicious smile.

" We're going to get something to eat, you guys want to come. We can make it a double date " said Naruto putting his hands behind his head.

" Date " said Temari laughing

" Yes " said Hinata smiling at the young Namikaze heir

" I got nothing better to do we might as well catch up " said Shikamaru walking toward Ichiraku leaving them behind.

" What you coming or what... " asked Shikamaru, they started walking toward the ramen stand behind the lazy boy.

" So, Temari how is Gaara " asked Naruto walking with his hands behind his head.

" He's fine, and he's the new Kazegake " said Temari smiling waiting to see the boy's reaction.

" Gaara is the new Kazekage huh " said Naruto and everyone started looking at him.

" I guess I'll have to become the Hokage quickly then, I won't loose bro " said Naruto pointing toward the Hokage mountain.

' Still same old Naruto ' thought Shikamaru smiling

' Naruto-kun ' thought Hinata

' I see why you believe in him brother ' thought Temari looking at the boy.

" Shikamaru, Hinata we can't let Gaara win this you know, we must get stronger together to protect our home like Gaara is doing " said Naruto with determination in his eyes.

" Troublesome, but true " said Shikamaru smiling

" Hai, Naruto-kun " said Hinata looking at the boy smiling. They finally made it to the restaurant and walked in the and took a seat.

" Hey old man can I get three orders of miso and one order of pork ramen " said Naruto to the absent old man, the old man was in the back talking to his daughter.

" I'll take a vegetable ramen please " said Hinata to the old man in the back.

" I'll have the same " said Temari

" Its so troublesome you know, but I'll have a miso ramen " said Shikamaru putting his head on the counter

" Coming right up " yelled the old man from the back.

' Wait a minute that voice, that appetite can it be ' thought Ayame walking toward the counter to check if she was right, she made it to the front and saw the boy sitting besides Hinata with the whisker marks, the yellow hair and the usual happy grin.

" Naruto is that you " asked Ayame walking around the counter to check him out

" What's up Ayame-san " said Naruto scratching the back of his head before the girl hugged him in joy.

" Dad, Naruto is back " yelled Ayame to her father in the back.

" Naruto is that you " yelled the old man from the back making the ramen.

" Old man Ichiraku " said Naruto smiling

" Boy, why did you stay out so long business is not good without you around " said the old man bringing the food.

" I had to do a little traveling with Ero-sennin " said Naruto looking at the old man smiling

" Old man, do you still make ramen to go " asked Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" Yes, why " asked Ichiraku looking at the boy.

" I got some people at my house I need some food for them " said Naruto smiling at the old man.

" What you need " asked Ichiraku smiling at the young boy

" Five miso ramen and five pork to go " said Naruto eating his food at a very fast pace.

" Coming right up and welcome back boy " said Ichiraku going to the back to make the food.

" So, Hinata-chan what did you do in the past three years " asked Naruto still eating his ramen.

" I mostly trained with my dad, Tsunade-sama and I took the chunnin exam " said Naruto smiling

" So, Sasuke and I are the only genins from our graduating class " said Naruto with a sad face

" You'll take the chunnin exam soon " said Hinata trying to comfort him.

" It don't matter no more I'm still going to be Hokage someday " said Naruto smiling

" What did you do in the past three years Naruto " asked Shikamaru

" I trained with Gaara for two months, then went to my mother's birth land where I met my family, they taught me how to make swords and some sword related ninjutsu " said Naruto finishing his last bowl of ramen. Ichiraku came with the ramen that they were going to have to go and Naruto took out some money and paid him for the food that everyone ordered.

" ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' " said Naruto without doing the single hand seal required to make the clones and two clones appeared besides him.

" Take this to Ero-sennin " said Naruto to the clones, they took the food and headed toward the Namikaze compound to deliver the food.

" What you can make clones without no seals now " asked Shikamaru amazed

" When you use it as much as I do its not impossible " said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" I forgot to tell you, I'm suppose to fight Kakashi-sensei then fight Sakura tomorrow, for some reason she wants to fight me " said Naruto smiling at the group.

" She thinks she stronger than you, that's why she wants to fight you " said Shikamaru looking at his yellow head friend.

" I guess I'll have to show her that I'm a changed Naruto then huh " said Naruto looking to the sky.

" I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, Shikamaru I'll show you something tomorrow " said Naruto looking at Hinata

" Troublesome " said Shikamaru walking toward Temari.

" Close your eyes Hinata-chan and don't open them until I tell you " said Naruto smiling at the girl as she closed her eyes

' ' said Naruto before they disappeared in a powerful gust of wind which woke Shikamaru up from his daze.

" Why does that Sakura girl wants to fight Naruto, I seen Naruto defeat my brother and they fought in the desert again while training " said Temari looking at Shikamaru

" She don't believe that Naruto defeated Gaara and she wants to believe that she's stronger than him. We'll have to see Tomorrow what a drag " said Shikamaru looking at Temari

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Jiraiya ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The clones went inside the house with the food and put it on a table before calling for Jiraiya, Itachi and Kisame. Jiraiya came from upstairs, Itachi came from one of the family houses and Kisame came from another family house and they all headed toward the dining room. The clones pointed at the food before dispelling themselves.

" That Brat is such a good kid, now lets eat " Kisame taking two bowls of miso and one pork setting them in front of him. Itachi took two porks and one miso and Jiraiya took two miso and one pork so they started to eat. They finished eating their share so Itachi went to the leaving room leaving the two other men in the dining room.

" I guess I'll take the last one " grinned Kisame

" Over my dead body " yelled Jiraiya

" Lets handle this the old fashion way " yelled Kisame taking out his sword.

" I guess so too " yelled Jiraiya taking out his sword

" Rock, paper, scissors " they both said and Kisame won so he took the last bowl and ate it in Jiraiya's face which had the Toad sage pissed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto and Hinata ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto appeared on top of the fourth's head on the Hokage mountain in a gust of wind with Hinata under his arm. He put the Hyuga princess down .

" You can open them now " said Naruto with his hands behind his head, Hinata opened her eyes and she was staring at the whole city in front of her, it was a beautiful sight to see.

" Wow, Its so beautiful Naruto-kun " said Hinata smiling at the boy hugging her body meaning she was cold.

" Are you cold ? " asked Naruto looking at her

" N-n-no " stuttered Hinata, Naruto started taking off his coat and he put it around her body.

" Thank you Naruto-kun " said Hinata looking at him with her face red. She looked at him again and saw his toned body which was hidden under the coat.

" How do you know this place " asked Hinata looking at him blushing

" I come here to relax, and I know almost the whole village like the back of my hand " said Naruto grinning at the end of the sentence.

" I heard your family moved in the village " said Hinata looking at the village in front of her.

" Yeah, I met my gramps and granny on my training trip to the whirlpool " said Naruto smiling

" So you know about your family now then " asked Hinata still looking at the city in front of her sadly.

" Yeah, Ero-sennin told me about my mom and dad, they're both dead " said Naruto sadly since he could not see his parents and get to know them.

" Its Ok, Naruto-kun " said Hinata hugging him to comfort the yellow haired ninja.

" So, how come I never see your mom " said Naruto sadly looking at the young heiress

" My mom died giving birth to my younger sister " said Hinata sadly, before Naruo hugged her

" I'm sory, Ero-sennin told me that my mom died giving birth to me " said Naruto sadly

" We know who your mom is " said Hinata still had about the conversation

" You do " said Naruto shocked because the identity of his parents was a secret in the village.

" Y-y-y-yes, we found out when your family moved to the village " said Hinata thinking that he was mad since they found out behind his back.

" Oh, I guess I should take you home now " said Naruto getting up from his sitting position, he gave a hand to Hinata and she took it to get up. Naruto did the hand seal then said ' _Fuuton: Shunshin - Wind style: Body Flicker_ ' and disappeared in a gust of wind wind with Hinata under his arm and reappeared in front of the Hyuga compound. He let Hinata go and said goodbye while he was turning around to go home, Hinata took his hand he turned around and as soon as he did she kissed him on the lips, he returned the kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist. They finished the kiss and said Good bye before Hinata walked inside the compound with a big smile on her, Naruto was walking home with a big grin also.

~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up, took a shower and got dressed because today he was going to his parents grave for the first time. He walked out of the compound looking for a flower shop to get some flowers for their grave. Naruto remembered that Ino's parents owned a flower shop so he started walking down the streets hoping to find the shop but he still didn't know where it was. Naruto was walking the streets passing the villagers who were waving at him and the girls who were looking at him with dreamy eyes. He was now heading Ino's flower shop but he still didn't know the location of the shop, although he forgot to ask Shikamaru for directions of the place last night looks like he will have to walked and find it for himself after all he had plenty of time to find the shop. He suddenly stopped reaching a small red bridge, the feeling of nostalgia returned again while watching the flow of the river run. This was the same place where team seven always meets to wait for Kakashi and received their missions, of course like all of his bad memories this place also brought some painful memories.

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto arrived at the bridge seeing Sasuke and Sakura waiting for their teacher to arrive, however Kakashi as usual was late again. He shrugged his shoulders knowing that the mask ninjas will never change his ways of tardiness, he smile as he went to Sakura who was as usual ogling at the Uchiha.

" Good Morning Sakura-chan " said Naruto happily waving to the girl

Sakura ignored him like he wasn't even there and continued to stare dreamily at Sasuke, the blond frowned as he went to a corner of the bridge and Sasuke grinned at him because he knew why he was upset.

"What's wrong dobe?" said Sasuke in a teasing tone

"Nothing is wrong with me teme so back off!" yelled Naruto glaring at the Uchiha

WHAM!!!

Sakura smacked the blond glaring at him" Naruto I told you not to call Sasuke-kun that!"

Naruto slowly got up feeling the painful blow courtesy of his pink haired crush, why did she always have to do that? She obviously didn't know that it wasn't the physical the hurt him the most but it was the blow to his heart that hurt him the most, will always every time he insulted her precious Uchiha.

" Hey dobe " Sasuke called him interrupting his thoughts.

" What? " replied the annoyed Naruto.

" When Kakashi gave us our mission make sure you don't get in my way." said Sasuke in his superior tone

Naruto growled at his comment " what the hell are you talking about teme were supposed to be a team! "

WHAM!!!

Sakura glared at him again " Naruto I told you to stop calling Sasuke-kun that! "

Naruto got up again feeling his heart breaking from the physical blow by Sakura.

" Sakura the same goes to you don't get in my way " Sasuke said being his usual emo self.

Sakura was hurt " but Sasuke-kun I….."

Sasuke didn't said another word ignoring her he went to a corner far away from his two teammates, while Sakura was still hurt about his harsh comment. Naruto was staring at Sakura feeling hurt for her ,it was always the same when Sakura was in pain he was in pain too he just couldn't stand her seeing this way.

He went to her before she started crying giving her a big smile " It's okay Sakura-chan don't listen to the teme…."

" Leave me alone Naruto! " she shouted in anger.

WHAM!!!

She punched him sending him away from the bridge while Sasuke grinned at the sight muttering loser; just then Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke sweat dropping at the sight.

" YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!!! " the pissed off Sakura shouted.

" Sorry a black cat crossed my path….." Kakashi started with his lie

" LIAR!!! " shouted the pink haired genin.

Kakashi sighed giving up on the lame excuse " Anyway I have your next mission right here…"

That's when he noticed Naruto on the ground still feeling Sakura's punch " What happened to Naruto? "

" Who cares let's just do the mission and get this over with " Sasuke replied while Sakura went back to fan girl mode staring at him dreamily and completely ignoring the heartbroken Naruto on the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~

' And you expected me to be jumping around the village, because you asked me to get some ramen ' thought Naruto calmly.

Naruto crossed the bridge still looking for the location of Ino's flower shop he was walking down a street when a big white dog jumped down in front of him with a man in a jacket similar to his pants with two red marks on his face.

" Its definitely you, I knew it was your scent I smelled " said Kiba with a smirk jumping down from the big dog.

" Kiba, how's it going man " said Naruto patting his back laughing

" Naruto welcome back buddy " said Kiba laughing also at his old friend

" Is-Is-Is that............... " stuttered Naruto pointing at the giant dog

" .................Akamaru " said Naruto after a long pause.

" Yeah, why wouldn't it be " laughed Kiba patting his dog on the head

" Maybe because Akamaru has really grown over the years " said Naruto with sarcasm

" Really, I never realized that since I'm with him all the time " said Kiba laughing

" Never realized..... Akamaru use to be on top of your head, and now you're riding him " said Naruto with his face faulted

" Where are you heading " asked Kiba looking at his friend

" I'm looking for Ino's flower shop and I never knew where it was " said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" I'll show you lets go " said Kiba, they started walking until they heard a voice behind them

" Hello Naruto-san, Kiba-san " said the voice not identified by Naruto yet in a monotone voice

Naruto walked up to the figure and started smelling around him " Shino, why the hell do you cover yourself so much " yelled Naruto recognizing his comrade.

" How's it been Naruto-san " said Shino still in his monotone voice

" Mostly fun " answered Naruto

"I guess I'll see you around then Naruto-san " said Shino walking away from the two.

" Don't forget to come watch me fight Kakashi-sensei and Sakura " said Naruto waving at the Aburame heir.

" Sure " answered Shino

" You going to fight Sakura " asked Kiba laughing

" It was suppose to be me and her against Kakashi to test how improvement but she insisted on fighting me " said Naruto scratching the back of his head smiling

' Oh shit, I can't miss that ' thought Kiba laughing.

They walked for a few more minutes and made it to the shop. Naruto looked inside and saw a beautiful blonde girl fixing flowers on the ground wearing a white booty short and a sleeveless purple shirt. Naruto walked in the store and looked around before saying anything with his chakra suppressed so she wouldn't sense him in the shop.

" Can I get some flowers please, sexy-chan " said Naruto with a hint of humor in his voice.

" You fucking pervert.............. " said Ino before turning around and seeing a tall muscular man in front of her with spiky yellow hair.

" Whoa, Whoa " said Naruto putting his hands up thinking Ino was about to slap him.

" N-n-n-naruto is that you " said Ino not believing that this man in front of her was the same Naruto from the academy.

" Believe it " said Naruto laughing.

" What are you doing here, and why are you flirting with me. You want Sakura to kill you or something " asked Ino looking at Naruto with a smirk.

" I'm looking for some flowers for my parents grave " said Naruto scratching the back of his head

" And about the flirting stuff I couldn't stop myself seeing such a nice figure " said Naruto smirking at the blonde girl.

" For how many do you want the flowers pervert " said Ino smiling at the spiky head boy

" Three " answered Naruto smiling. Ino went to the corner and took out three bouquets of white flowers and handed them to Naruto, Naruto took the flower and paid them before walking out the store after some more flirting on his part.

Naruto walked toward the Hokage tower because all of the Hokage's graves were behind the tower. He walked to the graves and saw a big gate, he was about to sneak in the gate with the incomplete version of the Flying Thunder God technique which he started learning before coming to the village, but he never got time to practice while he was in the village. Two Anbus appeared in front of him and stopped him from sneaking in, one had a cat mask, while the other had a rat mask.

" Anbu-san, Kano " said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" What do you want here Naruto-san " said the man in the cat mask

" Naru what's up " said the anbu in the rat mask which was his cousin Ukano

" Here to see parents and Gramps " said Naruto scratching the back of his head.

" Who are your parents " asked the man in the cat mask.

" Isn't it obvious " said Naruto smiling, the man looked at him a few times before his eyes widen in shock.

" It can't be " said the man in the cat mask

" Believe it. Even though the Hokage will punish you if anybody found out from you " said Naruto walking inside the now opened gates. ( Not Very Good with that kind of stuff, so I'll skip it )

Naruto walked out of the Hokage graveyard with a bright smile on his face, because it was time for him to go get something to eat. Naruto did some hand seals and said ' _Fuuton: Shunshin - Wind style: Body Flicker_ ' and in a powerful gust of wind he disappeared only to reappear in front of his favorite ramen stand. He walked in the stand and saw his old sensei sitting there having lunch, Naruto sat besides the man smiling.

" Hey Iruka-sensei " said Naruto to the man smiling

" How are you Naruto " said Iruka to his old student and the person he considers a brother.

" I've been good and you " asked Naruto looking at the man he considers one of his precious people

" What are you doing here sensei " said Naruto looking at the man smiling

" Having lunch Baka what else would I be doing here " said Iruka looking at the boy smiling

" How was the village without me " said Naruto with a grin

" Quiet and no paintings on the Hokage monument " said Iruka laughing

" I guess that won't be for long " said Naruto with a grin.

Naruto devoured his sixth bowl of ramen with so much hunger and satisfaction, the taste made him cry it's been so long since he has eaten the heavenly ramen from his favorite ramen place. Sure he has eaten ramen in the place yesterday but the thing seemed to get better every time he ate it, but no restaurant couldn't replace Ichiraku's when it comes to taste the best ramen in the five countries was Ichiraku's period. Iruka ate his bowl while smiling at the mask mercenary and he could tell that he was beyond happy eating his favorite ramen, it will be painful on his wallet but it's worth it to eat with his formal student and number one prankster. However not all things weren't normal as the two people gazing at Naruto were a little, Teuchi was a laughing because his favorite customer was back in the village and Ayame was happy to have him eating here again.

Naruto ate eight bowls of ramen while chatting with his sensei about his adventures with Jiraiya. He finished eating and realized it was only four hours until his match with his sensei.

" See you later Ayame-san, Iruka-sensei make sure you come see my match with Kakashi-sensei " said Naruto getting up

" You didn't pay yet " said Ayame looking at the boy, Iruka started to get suspicious of the situation

" Don't worry Iruka-sensei will take care of it " said Naruto running out the stand in a orange blur

" Naruto, I'm going to kill you ........... " yelled Iruka looking at all the empty bowls on the table

' Welcome back Naruto ' said Iruka to himself smiling

Naruto stopped running and looked at the Hokage moutaing with a wide grin on his face. He continued walking until he saw Shikamaru laying down on a bench watching the clouds like he usually did when they were in the academy with Choji by his side, he walked up and laid besides them thinking. Shikamaru and Choji knew the look on his face when he was about to pull a prank.

" Naruto what are you up to " said Choji munching on his chips

" Nothing Choji " said Naruto grinning

" Naruto we know that look, you're a troublesome guy but I want in " said Shikamaru smiling at his.

" OK, you guys have to go talk to baa-chan and keep her busy while I do this make sure she don't look outside " said Naruto leaving in a powerful gust of wind.

" Troublesome " muttered Shikamaru under his breath

" But you have to admit it will be funny whatever he's going to do " said Choji still eating his chips. They went to accomplies their task while Naruto went to the middle of the village.

Naruto did some hand seals then bit his thumb and said ' _Kuchiyose: Tajuu Gama no Jutsu - Summoning: Multiple Toads Jutsu_' and a bunch of small frogs popped up all over the village. Naruto disappeared in a gust of wind while the frogs terrorized the village jumping going down the streets and jumping on people's head. Naruto went to the Hokage monument and wrote ' Old ' on Tsunade's forehead with black paint and put some red paint as lipstick around her lips and ' Naruto Uzumaki Is Back and Rules ' across the whole side of the mountain in very big letter. When Naruto finished writing on the Hokage monuments he sent the little toads back home while he went on top of the fourths head.

" Uzumaki Naruto is back " screamed Naruto from on top of the fourth's head.

Everyone looked up in horror to see what the prankster did now and they knew it wouldn't be good. Shikamaru and Choji ran out of the Hokage's office to meet Naruto in the spot they talked before the prank. Tsunade and Jiraiya who was in her office looked outside and saw the knew paiting gift from Naruto and Tsunade got pissed while Jiraiya jumped out the window laughing.

" Anbus " yelled Tsunade and nearly ten anbu appeared in front of her. Shizuen giggled but stopped when she saw her masters face.

" Bring me Naruto right now " yelled Tsunade and with that they disappeared.

The clan heads heard about the fight that was supposed to happen between Sakura who was trained by Tsunade and Naruto who was trained by Jiraiya and they were getting ready to go to the arena to see the fight with many other people who were going also. Shikaku saw the paiting on the Hokage mountain and muttered troublesome under his breath, Tsume started laughing along with Kiba who was besides her. The civilian side of the council were shocked that the boy would go back to pranking again. Hinata, Tenten, Ino were going to the arena where the match was rescheduled to happen started laughing when they saw the monuments. Lee and Gai started screaming about flames of youth while Naruto was still laughing his ass off with Shikamaru and Choji. Kakashi even though he was trained his whole life to hide his emotions couldn't help but laugh at his student's antiques. Naruto saw all the anbus coming toward him and decided not to let himself get caught, he ran at full speed with his weights still on, the anbus went after him with no luck of catching up. Naruto headed for the Hokage tower to see Tsunade with the anbus still hot on his trail. He made it to the tower and opened on the window, but he didn't see Jiraiya standing besides him. They both went inside the office and saw the advisers talking to Tsunade about the boys punishment.

" Hey Baa-chan " said Naruto scratching the back of his head

" The boy can walk into the office whenever he wants " yelled Koharu glaring at Tsunade

" Yes damn it " yelled Tsunade

" Naruto you better clean that up " yelled Tsunade pointing at the Hokage mountain

" Yes baa-chan " said Naruto scratching the back of his head, Tsunade punched him and sent him flying through the window toward the Hokage mountain. Naruto was lucky that Tsunade didn't hit him at full power or he would definitely be dead right now. Everybody looked up to the sky and saw Naruto flying across toward the mountain and thought one thing ' The Hokage got him '. Naruto got close to the mountain and made a flip in the air to land on his feet. He did some quick hand seals while on the mountain said ' _Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Toad Summoning Jutsu_ ' and summoned his two toad friends to help him clean the mountain side. Gamatatsu and Gamakichi cleaned the monuments.

" That boy needs to be punished " said Danzo walking in the office

" What do you suggest " asked Homura looking at the old war hawk.

" I suggest he fights five shinobies of my choice after his match with Kakashi, if not he can't leave the village for three months " said Danzo smirking.

" What......... " yelled Tsunade glaring at the man.

" I accept " said Jiriaya smirking at the man.

" What the hell Jiraiya " yelled Tsunade glaring at the Toad sage for putting her brat in danger.

" You seem confident Jiraiya-sama " said Koharu looking at the man.

" Of course, Its about time huh Hime " said Jiraiya jumping out the window

" Will you ever use the damn door " yelled Tsunade swinging at the man but missing him

" Hell no " said Jiraiya running away. The advisers and Danzo walked out the office planning the fight of the yellow head boy.

" Who do you have in mind " asked Koharu looking at Danzo

" My best root member of course " smirked Danzo

" He won't survive " said Homura looking at the man surprised

" He will but he'll be in the hospital for quite sometimes " smirked Danzo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto finished cleaning the Hokage mountain, so the Toads he summoned to help him left and he decided to go get his friends so that they could walk to the arena together, he was walking down the streets with a big smile on his face it has been a long time since he pulled a prank like this. Jiraiya appeared in front of him laughing his ass off, he put a hand on his student's shoulder.

" Gaki you're a genius " laughed Jiraiya looking at his student.

" What can I say " said Naruto laughing when Jiraiya turned dead serious.

" Gaki, you kind of have to fight five guys after your matches " said Jiraiya scratching the back of his head

" What the hell why did baa-chan do that " yelled Naruto looking at his sensei

" It wasn't Tsunade, it was the same guys that tried to banish you after your fight with Sasuke " said Jiraiya looking at him

" What do you want me to do " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" He's been trying to be Hokage all his life, and he's one of the guys who gave Itachi that mission " said Jiriaya looking at his student

" Do I go all out " asked Naruto looking at his sensei grinning

" OF COURSE IDIOT " yelled Jiraiya slapping him upside the head

" Let's go " said Jiraiya walking toward the stadium

" I thought it was suppose to be in the forest " asked Naruto looking at his sensei confused

" There's a lot of people waiting to see you fight kid " said Jiraiya smiling at his student

To be continued...................


	7. The Fights and Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto People. Believe it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 7: The Fights and Gaara ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto and Jiraiya walked to the arena slowly, when they entered the arena they saw a bunch of people sitting and waiting like it was in the chunnin exam. Naruto walked in and saw all his friends sitting up with Tsunade in the kage box. All the rookies were sitting in the front with their sensei besides them except for team Gai since they were out on a mission. The whole council was present and Ichiraku and Ayame closed down the shop to see their favorite customer in action. Naruto walked in a saw that the whole area looked the same as it did three years ago during the chunnin exam. Jiraiya went upstairs in the kage box while Naruto stayed in the middle of the field waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Kakashi appeared in the middle of the field in a swirl of leaves with his face buried in his orange book. Kakashi looked and saw all the people present to see the fight and that all the ladies were glaring at him with the book that he just got as a gift from his student, so he decided to put the book away before it got messed up from all the girls. Genma came in the training ground with the senbon in his mouth.

" Are you both ready " asked Genma looking at the both of them

" Believe it " said Naruto getting in the fox style stance

" Hai " Kakashi getting in his own style

" Go " said Genma

" Naruto all you have to do is get this bell from me " said Kakashi hooking the bell to his pouch

" OK " said Naruto looking at his former sensei

Kakashi was the first to attack, he appeared in front of Naruto and punch the boy in the stomach, feeling the punch Naruto jumped in the air and did a flip back putting some distance between himself and his former teacher, Kakashi did some hand seals then said '_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_ ' and a big fireball came out his mouth and made its way toward the young boy at incredible speed, knowing that he couldn't dodge the fireball in time Naruto said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and two clones appeared one below him and one above him, he used the surface of the clone's back to get some leverage to jump while the other clone pulled him up and threw him in the air.

" He mastered the shadow clone " said Tsunade to Jiraiya a little surprised

" And he uses it well " said Jiraiya smirking

" He's putting the Kage bunshin to good use " said Hiashi looking at the fight

While in the air Naruto did some fast hand seal then said ' _Katon: Dai Endan - Fire Style: Great Fireball_ ' and a big fire ball came out his mouth heading down toward his former teacher, Kakashi was thinking fast since he couldn't predict his former students move and he couldn't see the hand seals to copy the jutsu, he did some hand seals then said ' _Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu - Earth style: Earth wall_ ' and a wall made of earth formed in front of him which stopped the fireball coming at him. Naruto landed in front of the earth wall on all four, as soon as Kakashi cancelled the wall he punched in the stomach with all his power. Kakashi took a few steps back from the intensity of the punch, Naruto jumped up and twist his body in the air and sent a kick toward Kakashi, Kakashi blocked the kick with his left hand while he took out a kunai with the right.

" The boy improved if he can go toe to toe with Kakashi in taijutsu " commented Shikaku looking at the fight intrested

Naruto took out a kunai of his own to block Kakashi's but Kakashi had already cut him in the cheek, Naruto did three flips back and took out five shurikens, but two of them were clones of himself, he threw them toward Kakashi then did some hand seals then said ' _Tajuu Shiruken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shiruken Shadow Clone Jutsu_ ' and the shurikens multiplied ino fifty going toward Kakashi. With the Kunai in his hand Kakashi blocked most of the shuriken but a dodged a couple of them by jumping in the air, while he was in the the two shuriken transformed back into Naruto's clone and one of them took the bell and the other got destroyed by Kakashi, the one that took the bell turned out to be Naruto himself. Naruto dispelled the clone that cast the shuriken shadow clone jutsu which surprised everybody since they didn't see him create any clones.

" Got you sensei " said Naruto putting the bell up with the peace sign.

" Good job, I'm proud of you Naruto " said Kakashi walking toward his former student.

" Thank you Kakashi-sensei " said Naruto looking at the man. Everyone started clapping the young man making him remember the time he fought Neji in the same arena.

" Wow, that cannot be the same Naruto " said Ino looking at the boy in the arena

" I can't believe either especially since he isn't using an army of clones like he usually did " said Kiba looking at the arena

" Good job Naruto " said Choji under his breath

" What did you do with the boy " said Tsunade looking at his teammate

" We trained without stopping for the whole time " said Jiraiya smirking

" Its time to see your student " said Jiraiya looking at the Hokage

" How about a little bet " said Jiraiya looking at Tsunade smirking

" If Sakura hit Naruto more than five time, I'll stop hitting on you for a month " said Jiraiya smirking

" And what she don't " asked Tsunade looking at him with a raised eyebrow

" You have to let me see you naked " giggled Jiraiya with a little blood coming out his nose

" You pervert, I accept " said Tsunade smirking

" Hold up what are you up too, you just going to let me see you naked without any threads attached " said Jiraiya suspiciously looking at his old teammate.

" Yes " said Tsunade without lookin at him.

' Gaki, you better not let me down ' thought Jiraiya doing some hand seals ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' he summoned a little messenger toad and sent a message to Naruto down in the arena. The Toad appeared on Naruto's shoulder and proceeded to give him the message.

" **Naruto-sama Jiraiya-sama said don't get hit by that girl more than three times because she's got Tsunade's strength **" said the little messenger Toad looking at the boy

" So do I go all out " asked Naruto thinking

" **No, not yet** " said the Toad

" OK " said Naruto before the little toad disappeared in a puff of smokes.

" Sakura Haruto, please come down here " said Genma looking around. Sakura came down with her black gloves on standing across from Naruto, Naruto looked at her across from him and smiled at her.

" You guys ready " asked Genma looking at both of them

" Yes " said Sakura

" Believe it " said Naruto

" Go " said Genma

Naruto and Sakura were now standing in the large field known as the stadium of Konoha, he sighed he really didn't wanted to fight her because eventually he will have to hold back on her, he didn't know why she was doing this. Naruto knew she was doing this to have him back at her side so she can use him to bring back Sasuke. He also thought that this wasn't going to be so bad he was looking forward to see how strong she has become since the last time he was in Konoha. Sakura gazed at Naruto with never ending determination this was her chance to finally prove to him that she was a strong kunoichi. It was the only way to show him that she wasn't the same twelve year old girl , fighting him was the only way and maybe if he sees her abilities he might acknowledge and probably he might give her a second chance and they could go after Sasuke together as equals. One thing she knew she wasn't going to hold back on him because she wanted to prove that she was stronger than him.

" Naruto, why didn't you accept to go get lunch with " asked Sakura looking at him

" Because, I had plans " answered Naruto smiling at her.

" You spent all that time chasing after me, and when I decide to go out with you, you turn it down " said Sakura getting angry

" And the problem is....... " asked Naruto looking at her serious

" The problem is you should have been happy to go out with me " yelled Sakura glaring at him.

" Why is that? " said Naruto calmly

" Because you love me " said Sakura softly looking at the the boy, she didn't know what the feeling was but looking in his eyes she felt safe. His wild yellow hair which he never comb, he blue eyes, and his muscular body

" Loved, and every men got a limit on the shit they can take from a girl " said Naruto getting in his family stance.

Sakura ran toward him and sent a powerful punch at his head, he punched the hand above is head with his left hand while he punch her in the stomach with his right sending her a few yards back away from. He stood in the same stance in the same place waiting for her to attack him again, she ran toward him with a series of kicks and punches but Naruto dodge them of blocked them with a kick or a punch. She kept them coming hoping to catch him off guard but Naruto just looked at her while blocking the punches and kicks, she was getting frustrated not being able to hit him not even one time.

" Naruto you know you'll still chase after me " yelled Sakura throwing the punches and kicks fiercely

" Don't flatter yourself Sakura............. Chan " teased Naruto getting the girl more angry

" Oh shit, she's really pissed " said Ino looking down

" Naruto is just playing with her, since he didn't try to attack yet " said Shikamaru looking down in the arena

" I'm going to prove here that me and Sasuke-kun was always stronger than you " yelled Sakura angrily throwing a punch at Naruto, Naruto got distracted when she said that and got hit in stomach sending him flying back to the wall.

" So that's why you wanted to fight me " said Naruto getting up and taking some dust of his coat

" I guess I'll have to show you then huh " said Naruto looking at her calmly.

Sakura jumped in the air and was heading toward Naruto with a powerful kick, Naruto gasped as he dodged the incoming flying hell kick by the pink haired medic, when her kick hit the ground it was destroyed turning it nothing but rubble. That's when for the first time Naruto has finally notice Sakura's strength which resembles Tsunade's super inhuman strength, he knew her medical skills were very impressive being trained by Tsunade herself He dodged a couple of punches from Sakura followed by a kick, he countered with a punch but the pink haired medic dodged it getting in front of him she punched him and used an uppercut. But Sakura wasn't done she grabbed him while he was on the air because of her uppercut she threw him hard on the ground. Naruto got up and dust himself up and got in his family stance again.

In the blink of an eye Naruto was in front of Sakura with his fist ready, he punched her in the stomach so hard that blood came out her mouth, everybody looked shocked that the boy was so fast. Sakura jumped back to put some distance between them, but that was not enough since Naruto disappeared, she thought that he was going to come in front of her since he always use to do the same thing twice, but he appeared behind her and punched her in the back, she jumped in the air but he jumped behind her and kneed her in the stomach then kicked her in the chest sending her crashing to the ground. She got up with her body all bruised up to see Naruto standing in front of her with his face serious. Naruto put his hand out for her to get up, she take the hand and got up only to punch him sending him flying when she did, he did some flips in mid air and took out his Namikaze sword in the blink of an eye, Naruto appeared in front of her and she got really scared because she didn't know that he had a sword. As soon as Naruto appeared in front of her, he looked up and saw Jiraiya looking at him, he sealed the sword back in the glove and started doing some fast hand seals then put his hand on her forehead and a seal appeared on her forehead ' Freeze ' thought Naruto, and she couldn't move a muscle. He punched her in the stomach sending her flying back to the wall.

" What was that " asked Genma looking at the boy

" A restraining seal " said Naruto looking at the man smiling.

" Winner Naruto Uzumaki " said Genma looking at the boy smiling

" Hit three times " yelled Jiraiya jumping around in joy around the kage box.

Tsunade got up and looked at all the people cheering for the boy " You have 30 minutes to rest before your other fight "

Naruto jumped in the sitting area of the arena to see his friends, everyone was congratulating him on his victories. Naruto went by Shikamaru because he really wanted to talk to them. Shikamaru saw him coming saw he knew something was up, he got up with the rest of the jounin senseis and his classmates went in the back to talk by the stairs with a few of the dads who supported him.

" What other fight " asked Shikamaru looking at his friend

" For that little fight that mummy looking guy wanted to punish me, so he putting me in a fight with five other guys " explained Naruto looking at his friends

" What " said Shikaku thinking over the situation

" Is it one by one, or all of them at once " asked Kiba looking at the boy

" I don't know " said Naruto looking at him

" What are you going to do " asked Kakashi looking at his student

" The thing that I'm best at, doing me " said Naruto smiling at his friends

" Ero-sennin told me not to hold back " said Naruto smiling at his friend

" What was that sword that you just had " said Choji looking at the boy

" They belonged to my family one to my mom and the other to my dad " said Naruto unsealing the swords from his hands.

They group stood they in shock seeing the red and the white swords in each hand, they saw the way the swords were made and the dragon on the Namikaze sword. Everybody looked at the swords with stars in their eyes , Naruto sealed the swords back in his gloves and got up since the time was almost over. Sakura healed was still on the ground since she couldn't even move one muscle because the seal was still on her forehead.

" Naruto you forgot to take the seal of Sakura " said Shikamaru laughing

" I didn't forget " said Naruto laughing with his friend.

" I'm going show you something good " said Naruto laughing

He walked away from them and he was walking toward the council members, Tsume who was sitting close to them started laughing seeing Naruto walking toward them. Naruto made it and stood in front of them smiling, everybody was already looking at him knowing he was going to do something funny. He stood in front of them with the sweetest smile without laughing.

" Excuse me " said Naruto looking at them with a serious face.

" What do you want brat " spat Homura the old council man

" Not you Homo " said Naruto looking at the man

" What did you say to him boy " yelled Koharu looking at the boy with danger in her eyes.

" You heard me, old hag, I called him Homo and I wasn't talking to you " said Naruto looking at her

" You will pay for this brat " said Homura getting up

" I'm talking to mister Mummy-san over there " said Naruto pointing at Danzo who's face stayed straight but he was fuming with anger how dare the boy disrespect him like this.

Two of Danzo's root members appeared behind Naruto to take him down but they suddenly fell to the ground dead with a big man in a shark mask and another in a crow mask behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw Itachi and Kisame standing behind him and he just smiled at them while everybody else was laughing at how Naruto was so calm under Danzo's killing intent. Kisame and Itachi stood behind him not moving an inch in case some more of Danzo's roots came back.

" Mister Mummy-san, my friends wanted to know if I was fighting my punishments at once or one by one " said Naruto looking at the man

" At once " smirked Danzo looking at the boy

" You will pay for this disrespect boy, you need to know to respect your superior " said Danzo looking at the boy.

" I don't give respect out for no reason, and you did not earn my respect. You tried to have me banished from a village I spent my whole time in, away from the friends that I would give my life for, you keep treating people like toys to do your evil deeds. A village that I'm ready to give my life for over and over, you tried to get me banished over a traitor who left for power. I will bring him back to the village so that he can get his judgement for putting my friends life in danger even if I have to break every bone in his body. Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Bushy-brows, Shika almost died for him and he still left with you people treating him like the world did something to him, giving him things he did not work for. " said Naruto looking at the man with anger in his eyes.

Everybody was listening closely to what he was saying with sadness in their eyes, the boy they treated like a disease turned out to be their hero over and over and the one they treated like a prince betrayed them. Ino and Hinata even started crying hearing what he was saying, everyone was sad and Kakashi was feeling guilty because he ws one of the ones that treated Sasuke like a prince training him without ever showing Naruto anything except for the Tree climbing exercise.

Naruto jumped down to the arena before jumping back up and giving Hinata his coat, he jumped down again in his black pants, and the skin tight dark orange shirt. The girls were all blushing seeing his toned body, some even had blood coming out their nose from the thoughts running through their head. Five anbu root members appeared in the arena with their anbu swords in hand surrounding Naruto before the fight even started.

" Go " said Genma.

All of them jumped at him at the same time hoping to get the head start, Naruto kicked one of the root members away with a powerful kick, ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' said Naruto and three clones appeared besides him getting ready for the other four root member, one clone ran toward the tallest of the root members but got destroyes along the way. Naruto said ' _Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_ ' ans created 100 clones to fight while he though of a perfect plan against the root member. The clones were doing some damages, until all five root members jumped back each doing some hand seals ' _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu- Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu_ ' and a big fire ball came out his mouth, ' _Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu- Wind style: Great Breakthrough_ ' and the gust of wind collided with the fire making it bigger. ' _Fuuton: Daitoppa no jutsu- Wind style: Great Breakthrough_ ' and a big gust of wind went and destroyed the remaining clones. Naruto jumped down from the place he was and turned to face the root member, he took out both his sword, and ran toward the root member. The tallest of the root members was standing back waiting for an opening, while the other four fought the kid who disrespected their master, one of the root member sent a sword strike toward him with deadly accuracy but he blocked it at the last moment with his dad's sword, while he went to cut the man with his mom's sword, the root member took a step back thinking he evaded the attack, but Naruto channelled some wind chakra to the sword which lengthened the sword cutting the man in the torso, he root member jumped back again but he was losing a lot of blood, Naruto said '_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and created three clones to back him up in the fight. The root member who got cut in the torso couldn't move at his original speed since he was losing a lot of blood, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the man and cut him in half. Hinata and Ino was about to throw up since they have never seen somebody cut in half in front of their eyes. Naruto was about to attack another root member again but he turned around and got punched in the face sending him flying a few yards back by one of the root members. Naruto got up slowly since he got punched really hard

" Damn it, I didn't think he would be able to kill one " said Danzo under his breath

" He is doing better than I expected " said Hiashi looking at the fight

" He seems to calm down when fighting now " said Kotetsu remembering the first time they saw him fight Neji

Naruto did some hand seals that nobody could see due to the speed at which he performed them and whispered ' _Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Jutsu_ ' and the whole area where he was fighting was covered in a thick mist that no even the Hyugas could see through. The root member just stood there waiting for him to attack since they couldn't see him. Naruto did the jutsu because he needed some time to get himself straight, and he had to step his game up and get rid of the guys before he really got hurt.

' Why couldn't I copy this jutsu from him ' thought Danzo looking in the arena

" Who taught Naruto this jutsu " said Kakashi until he remembered Kisame and Itachi was now in the village so he concluded that Kisame taught it to him

Naruto did another set of quick hand seals then said ' _Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kichi, Tatsu - Toad Summoning Jutsu: Kichi and Tatsu_ ' and summoned his favorite summons before he cancelled the mist. As soon as he cancelled the mist the tallest of the root member was infront of his, he slashed his chest with a sword strike and Naruto fell to the ground, He was about to kill the yellow head kid when two tongues hit him on the chest at inhuman speed sending him flying back. The Toads didn't need any explanation to what was going on since their friend just got attacked in front of them.

" Got him " smirked Danzo

" He's bleeding " said Hinata looking at the boy on the ground with anger and sadness in her eyes

" What do you want kid " asked Gamakichi looking at the yellow head boy, he saw Naruto on the ground bleeding with blood all around him since the cut was deep, the fox started healing the wound and the cut started to close down allowing Naruto to get up. Naruto got up and looked at his two toad friends he knew them since they were small and they made up and good team.

" Naru-nii-san, did you bring me any candy " whined Gamatatsu looking at the boy

" I'll get you some later " said Naruto looking at the Toad struggling to stay up since his wound was not completely healed yet

" Buy me some time " said Naruto to Gamakichi.

" Let's go tatsu " yelled Gamakichi jumping in the air

" Give me some oil " said Gamakichi doing some hand seals.

Gamatatsu did a few hand seals since he wasn't really used to the jutsu that much and he couldn't do it without any hand seals root members started running toward the two human size toad with incredible speed when Gamatatsu said ' _Gama Ninpou: Gamayudan - Toad Ninja Art: Toad Oil Jutsu_ ' and spat out some oil out of his mouth and Gamakichi finished his hand seals then said ' _Katon: Gamayu Emudan- Fire style: Fire Blowing_ ' and a big fire ball collided with the oil making the fire ball bigger, together they both yelled ' _Katon: Gamayu Endan- Fire style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet_ ' the name of the new fireball, ' _Doton: Doryuu Heki no Jutsu - Earth style: Earth wall_ ' and a wall made of earth formed in front of them in an attempt to stop the fire ball, the fire hit the eath wall and broke it but didn't hurt any of the root members since they jumped back to evade the giant fire ball.

" Gamatatsu, throw me up in the air " yelled Naruto jumping on the Toad's back.

Gamatatsu threw him high in the air before himself and Gamakichi jumped away from the root members since they practiced that jutsu with Naruto before, everybody looked at him shocked at Naruto in the air. Naruto did some hand seals then took out his mother's sword and said ' _Uzumaki Secret Technique: Raining Sword of the Whirlpool_ ' and a bunch of red sword with no handle started raining down on the root members below. The tallest of the root members said ' _Kawarimi no Jutsu__ - __Replacement Jutsu_ ' and replaced himelf with a log before he could get hit by the raining rest of the root members didn't have time to get away and tried tried to dodge and did dodge a few but there were too many and all of them died before the fake swords disappeared in red smokes. The bodies laid on the floor with blood all over them, and sword wounds all over them. Naruto was about to land and Gamatatsu laid down on the ground on his back and Naruto landed on the toad's stomach. Gamakitchi and Gamatatsu disappeared in a puffed of smokes and Naruto stood in the middle of the arena with his coat and shirt completely gone he only had a fishnet shirt on him now.

' Shit I didn't think he would know this jutsu ' thought Danzo angry after losing four of his ninjas.

' Shit, I would do all kind of things to this boy, what am I thinking he's too young ' thought Anko licking her lips sitting besides Ibiki.

' Dear Kami ' thought Sakura with blood coming out her nose before she passed out since she could wipe her nose not being able to move and all.

' That cannot be the same Naruto we knew ' thought Ino wiping her nose before any one could see her.

" Naruto-kun..... " said Hinata before passing out in her seat.

" Hinata are you okay " said Ino worried about the girl

" She's all right don't worry about " said Kurenai looking at the blond girl

' Damn that boy is hot, what are you thinking Kurenai. Bad girl ' thought Kurenai looking in the middle of the field

The tallest of the root members came out and stood across from Naruto looking at the boy under his mask, Naruto put his mother's sword away and stood looking at the man with a serious look on his face.

" You're good " said the root member getting in a taijutsu stance

" You too " said Naruto getting in his family stance

They ran toward each other in a full out taijutsu fight, the man threw a punch at Naruto but he blocked and threw a punch himself but the root member dodged and did a swept under the boy's feet, Naruto jumped and then did flip turning to the fox style. He kicked man on the side of his head and sent him flying, the root member got up when Naruto was running toward him, and kicked the yellow head boy in the stomach then he punched Naruto in the chest sending the boy crashing to the ground. Naruto got up and blocked a kick meant for his head then kicked the man away. While he put the little distance between himself and the root member, Naruto went through a series of quick hand seals then he whispered ' _Suiton: Bakusui Shouha no Jutsu - Water style: Explosice Water Shockwave_ ' and out of his mouth he spat a large amount water covering the whole arena in water ten feet deep. Naruto created a clone which went to the corner and picked up Sakura taking her out of the water even though her clothes already got wet.

" How is he able to produce such a vast amount of water out of nowhere " asked Tsunade looking with his eyes wide open

" Spent a lot of time training and uses a lot of chakra " said Jiraiya looking at the yellow head boy

" That root member's as good as dead now " said Jiraiya smirking

" Why do you say that " said Tsunade looking at the man confused

" He's more deadly on water " said Jiraiya plainly

" How is he able to create so much water out of nowhere " asked Kiba looking at his sensei

" There's only two shinobies that I heard could create so much water out of nowhere, Hoshigaki Kisam, and the Second Hokage of the Leaf " said Kurenai looking at the arena

" And now Naruto Uzumaki " said Shino looking in the arena

Naruto stood across from the man feeling a little tired not because of the amount of chakra he used, but because of the wound that he got earlier and the stress of fighting five jounin level shinobies catching up to him. They ran toward each other on a full taijutsu battle on the water once again, the root member kicked him in the torso sending him flying across the field of water, Naruto got up when he heard the root member say ' _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu - Water style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu_ ' and a giant water dragon rose up from the water and started heading toward the yellow head boy, Naruto did some quick hand seals then said ' _Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu - Water style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu_ ' and the water rose up from the now little lake and created a water wall in from of him which successfully stopped the water dragon, but when the water wall fell down the root member appeared in from of him and kneed in the stomach, before punching him across the field of water. Naruto got up with a smile on his face before going through a series of fast hand seals then he said ' _Uzumaki Secret Technique: Violent Whirlpool_ ' and the water that was across the whole field turned into a violent and dangerous whirlpool.

" What is this jutsu " asked Kakashi looking in the arena with his normal eye wide open

" Its a whirlpool " commented Asuma looking in the arena

" How can he stand on such a dangerous whirlpool " said Kurenai looking in the arena

' Naruto I really wronged you when I decided to train Sasuke instead of you ' though Kakashi with sadness in his eyes.

Naruto stood on the giant and dangerous whirlpool, while the root member was already at the bottom of the whirlpool, Naruto went thought another series of hand seals then he said ' _Suiton: Goshokuzame - Water Style: Five Eating Sharks_ ' and he put his right hand on the water and from the tip of his fingers five sharks formed and started making their way toward the root member. The water sharks did some real good damage on the root member before Naruto stopped all the jutsus, and the water was gone from the arena.

' Nice going kid ' though Kisame with a grin under the mask

The root member was barely able to stand when the rasengan started forming in Naruto's right hand while he was running toward the root member so fast that all the people saw was the yellow hair and the blue sphere. The root member got up slowly and Naruto appeared in front of him then said ' _Rasengan__ - __Spiraling Sphere_ ' and hit him in the torso with the legendary jutsu before he fell to the ground with a smile on his face and his body had a bunch of bruises from the fight.

Naruto couldn't move to defend himself since he was tired, one root member came out of nowhere with a sword in his hand heading toward Naruto fast until Shikamaru said ' _Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Possession Jutsu_ ' and his shadow got connected to the roots shadow and he suddenly stopped not being able to move his body, Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru with a bored expression on his face.

" Troublesome, Shadow possesion success " said Shikamaru looking at his friend

" Seems like I have enemies now " said Naruto on the ground looking at his friend

" We have enemies now, I can't let my future leader alone you know, its troublesome too " said Shikamaru looking at the boy.

" Would you do the honor Shika " said Naruto looking at the boy.

" Sure, ' _Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu - Shadow Neck Bind Technique_ ' " said Shikamaru doing some hand seals and a hand started creeping up the root's neck, Once the hand reached the neck, it constricted in such a manner and strangled the root member.

Everybody jumped down to the arena when Naruto tried to get but he fell right back on the ground once again, Hinata started healing his body with a big blush on her face feeling his hard muscle and the intensity of his body. She healed his body while Ino was healing the knocked out Sakura in the corner of the arena, they marks of the wound was already gone from his skin but his body was still sore.

" What the hell " yelled Kiba with his eyes wide open.

" What was that jutsu " said Shikaku with his eyes open

" That looks just like the one the old man used that night " said Kiba looking at the boy.

" What old man " asked Naruto weakly

" Kutame-san " said Choji looking at the boy remembering the story that Kiba told them

" Oh, Gramps used that jutsu here, someone probably pissed him off " said Naruto laughing

" I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto became the Hokage of the village " whispered Shikaku to Choza who was standing besides him

" The kids trust him, and he trust them too, characteristic of a true leader " said Choza smiling

" Why wouldn't he be considering who his father is " said Hiashi with a quick smile

' Naruto is so strong now, he can't be the same little shrimp from five years ago ' though Ino looking at the boy

' And he's cute too ' she thought once again

Tsunade and Jiraiya jumped down from the Kage box and stood looking at them in the arena with a smile on their face. Tsunade congratulated Naruto before she pointed at Sakura who was still on the ground unable to move. Naruto walked up to Sakura and took the seal off her forehead which she was pissed about since she spent the last six months talking how she could easily defeat Naruto and the exact opposite happened. Naruto gave her a hand and she stood up to face Tsunade with her head down remembering how she told all her friends that she was going to beat Naruto when he came back from his training trip. Everybody started laughing when they saw that Sakura had her head down, and she knew why they were laughing.

" Uzumaki Naruto " said Tsunade looking at the boy

" What baa-chan " said Naruto looking back at his mother figure with a smile

" Girls please show him some respect " smirked Tsunade. Sakura and Ino punched him on the head.

" Answere politely Naruto-kun " said Hinata looking at the boy

" OK geez " said Naruto holding his head

" Yes baa-chan " said Naruto looking seriously at Tsunade

" That's suppose to be better " yelled Tsunade walking up to him, she punched him back to the wall of the arena, everyone including Jiraiya backed up from her step by step until they were far away. Naruto got from the hole that he made in the wall and walked up to the Hokage with his face swollen from the punch.

" What the hell baa-chan " yelled Naruto glaring at Tsunade

" Shut up Idiot, just answer me correctly " yelled Tsunade glaring at the boy. He put his hands in his pocket and his face suddenly turned emotionless

" Uzumaki Naruto " said Tsunade not seeing his face

" Yes Hokage-sama " said Naruto in a monotone voice, Tsunade looked in his face and saw that he wasn't showing any kind of emotion and she couldn't even read his face, she frowned at that, it wasn't the same playful Naruto just a few minutes ago.

" Now you creeping me out " said Tsunade looking at the boy

" Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura " said Tsunade still looking at Naruto

" Yes Hokage-sama " they both answered

" You will all now be Team Kakashi " said Tsunade looking at Naruto with her face flushed.

" Kakashi-sensei, Ero-sennin you want to get some ramen " asked Naruto looking at his senseis with a smile.

" I got something to take care of, Kakashi take care of the boy don't let him get in any more trouble " said Jiraiya walking away

" Naruto I have some things to take care of, I'll see you later " said Kakashi disappearing in a puff of smokes. Naruto started walking away with Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, and Ino heading out the arena.

" Naruto............... " said Tsunade looking at his back

" Is there a problem Hokage-sama " said Naruto in the same monotone voice that he used earlier.

" What is your problem talking to me like that " said Tsunade looking at the boy

" How am I talking to you, that's how a ninja is supposed to respond to his surperior right " said Naruto looking at his mother figure

" Yes, but... " said Tsunade before being cut off by the boy.

" Don't tell Sakura's hobby of hitting me just for fun got to you " said Naruto looking at the lady.

" How dare you compare me to Sakura " yelled Tsunade walking toward Naruto, but he didn't move an inch

" Look Naruto I'm sorry for treating you like that " said Tsunade kissing him on the forehead.

" Eww Baa-chan, you getting soft " said Naruto dropping the no emotion face and running away from the lady

" You tricked me brat, I will get your ass " yelled Tsunade looking at Naruto running away with a smile. Everybody started laughing at the yellow head boy.

" Yo Shika you're coming " asked Naruto looking at his friend

" Yeah, Yeah hold up " said Shikamaru walking toward his friend slowly.

They all head toward the Ichiraku ramen stand where Naruto usually eats to just chill and hang out. Shino ate quietly and listened to the conversations they were having and only talked when they spoke to him. Hinata was sitting the closest to Naruto blushing.

To be continued....................

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author.**

**Please review the story. It's like a free style to me since its not really planned.**

**I have to put a sex scene on the next chapter. I originally wrote it in a chapter for my other story Naruto and the Toad Sage but I'm re-writing it and didn't want it to go to waste. Lol.**

**Check out Naruto and the Toad Sage.**

**If anyone can do me a favor and give me a fight scene for Gaara's rescue like for Gai and Gai, Lee and Lee, ect.  
**


	8. The Kazekage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related Character.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 8: The Kazekage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~ Jiraiya The Toad Sage ~~~~~~~~~~~~

" If I have to let you see me naked, you have to take your clothes off too " said Tsunade putting a sound seal on the room that she was in, which was in the living area at the bottom of the Hokage tower where she stayed.

Jiraiya took off his top and stood in front of her just waiting for her to take her clothes off. " That was not part of the deal " said Jiraiya smirking

" Whatever baka " said Tsunade starting to take her clothes off, she finished and stood completely naked in front of the smiling Toad sage.

" Your turn baka " said Tsunade smirking

" That was not part of the deal " said Jiraiya looking at her.

Tsunade ripped the pants off Jiraiya's lower body and looked at his dick getting hard. Tsunade pulled Jiraiya to the bed smiling, Jiraiya was grinning. Tsunade pushed Jiraiya to the bed and he was on his back, then she bent over and started playing with his now rock hard dick. Tsunade was playing with his dick then she smirk at him and stick her tongue out and started licking it which had Jiraiya grining even more. Tsunade sucked on his dick harder and harder then started to deep throat his dick. Tsunade then got and put her pussy in Jiraiya's face while she started sucking on the dick again. Jiraiya started licking her pussy and playing with her clit while she was playing with his dick.

Tsunade got up from the position she was currently in and turned facing Jiraiya smiling. Jiraiya was a little disappointed since he was really enjoying tasting her big pussy, but then he realized what the next part was going to be and started smiling once again. Tsunade got on top of him and took his dick then stuck it inside her big pussy, she yelled out of pain and pleasure at the same time, he took her big tits and started sucking on her nipples, while she was riding his dick harder and harder everytime. Tsunade was moaning really loud and calling Jiraiya's name jumping up and down his dick determined to enjoy herself. Jiraiya let go of her breast then did some hand seals and put a sound seal on the room so nobody would hear them.

Jiraiya now had Tsunade on her back while he was on top of her fucking her pussy and sucking on her nipples. They've been fucking for all that time and neither of them was getting tired. Jiraiya then made Tsunade put her hands on the bed and bend over with her ass facing him, he put his dick in her asshole and she screamed even louder than the first time, but she was still enjoying it, he fucked her asshole until she couldn't take the pain no more and fell to the ground with her ass still up, she got up and put her hand on the bed again and looked back at him smiling, he took his dick out her asshole and put it in her pussy . They were sweating the whole room was a mess, her hair was messed up, he hair was messed up, but they were still going at it. About half an hour later she came and fell on the bed. She got up and started sucking on his dick until he came all over her face and they both fell on the bed with a big smile on their faces.

" I owe you big time Gaki " said Jiraiya in a low voice but Tsunade heard him and started smiling.

" Liked it " laughed Tsunade looking in his eyes

" You kidding right " laughed Jiraiya looking at her

" Jiraiya do you think that Naruto will ever forgive Sakura " asked Tsunade looking at him serious

" Yeah, but I don't think its going to be any time soon " said Jiraiya honestly

" It's exactly three years, Akatsuki is on the move again " said Jiraiya thinking about the information that Itachi and Kisame gave him.

" I'll see you later, I have to go to the office " said Tsunade getting up putting her clothes on.

" You ripped my fucking pants " laughed Jiraiya taking out a scroll to get some clothes

" You didn't want them off, I couldn't wait " laughed Tsunade looking at him

~~~~~~~~~~ With The Yellow head boy ~~~~~~~~~~

Everybody went home to get ready for the next day, Temari was getting ready to return to Suna. Naruto was standing on top of the Hokage monument exactly on the fourth Hokage's head he has always loved coming here. This was the place where he always comes to relax and escape his troubles to him it was the best place to relief his stress. He remembers how he used to come here plenty of times in the past whenever he was looked down and hated by the villagers he always comes here and felt relax no longer feeling angry or sad he was just calm. The beautiful scenery of the entire leaf village was the key to help him relax, it was very beautiful there were times when he actually shouted out loud that he was going to become someday a dream that he was still looking forward to fulfill. Right now he needed to relax which it was the reason why he was here, because of the situation he had with a certain pink haired kunoichi. The events of what happened between him and Sakura earlier was still vivid in his mind.

Honestly he was afraid of letting Sakura in again because she might hurt him, she has hurt him in the past too many times that's why he didn't wanted her back in his life. Yet her face full of tears was enough to convince him that she was being honest and maybe she really thought that he was always weaker than Sasuke even when Sasuke hurt her and left the village she still missed him and she wanted him back in her life. But he still couldn't let go of the past, all the beatings and insults from her part . The thought made him angry she wants him as a silver medal to get her gold Uchiha medal back for and it wasn't going to happen.

" I guess a good fight will get my mind straight " laughed Naruto leaving the Hokage mountain in a big gust of wind

~~~~~~~~~~~ In Suna ~~~~~~~~~~

Gaara was running away from Deidara making his way toward the forest, he was doing so because he didn't want to fight in the middle of the village because of the damage that happen. Deidara was on top of his bird throwing bombs toward Gaara but Gaara was dodging them with pure speed and sometimes the sand would rise up and block some of the bombs. The Akatsuki members were getting impatient because they did not want any back up to come for the Kazekage.

Gaara finally stopped when he made a little farther from the village in the desert it was really cold at night but that wasn't what was on their mind. Gaara did some hand seals and said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_' and summoned a little raccoon-dog to send a message to his friend.

" Go to Konoha and tell Jiraiya-sama that the Akatsuki are on the move again " said Gaara as he was quickly doing the same hand seals then said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' ans summoned a big raccon-dog as big as Shukaku.

" **Hey there Gaara, what is it?** " asked the big raccon-dog

" We have a battle to fight Shuku-san " said Gaara in his usual monotone voice

" OK, let us have some fun " yelled the big raccon-dog

' _Fuuton: Renkudan- Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_ ' said the big raccoon-dog before a big air bullet made its way toward the bird that Deidara was standing, the bird flew higher in the air to evade the powerfull air bullet, Deidara took out some clay from his pouch and put it in the mouth in his right hand to get it ready for his art, he threw the clay in the air and did one hand seal sending a big spider at the big raccoon which exploded as soon as it made contact, injuring the big summon, the sand came out from Gaara's little pouch and started making its way toward the bombing expert, Deidara made the bird go higher in the sky but the sand still followed him, the sand went after the bombing expert but the bird was moving its way around the sand dodging it, the sand finally got a hold of Deidara's hand and Gaara said ' _Sabaku Kyuu- Desert Coffin_ ' and closed his fist making sand crush the bombing master's left arm. Deidara screamed in pain having his left arm completely useless, he took out some clay form his pouch and after taking off his coat, he put the clay in the mouth that is located on his chest and it started chewing the clay, he took out the clay and made it into a little dragon, he did a few hand seals and the dragon got bigger. The raccoon saw the big dragon and smirked he did some seal and the sand from the ground turned into a big ball of rock the big raccoon said ' _Doton: Dai Iwadan - Earth Style: Great Rock Bullet_ ' and the rock ball started going toward the Akatsuki member at an alarming speed. Deidara made the dragon escape the dangerous attack by moving it with his chakra, while he went higher in the air. The dragon exploded on the big raccoon knocking Gaara off the his summon and the raccoon disappeared in a puff of smokes leaving Gaara alone in the fight. Gaara got up and ran toward Deidara at full speed his sand got the bird and surrounded the clay animal, the bird exploded knocking Deidara down on the ground and the sand absorbed the attack. Gaara punch Deidara in the face making blood come out his mouth before Sasori appeared behind him and injected him with some powerful sleeping medecine knocking the Kazekage out.

" I didn't know he was that strong, he was not said to be that fast in the report " said Deidara getting up

" Let's go, I hate keeping people waiting " said Sasori glaring at his partner

The little raccoon-dog that Gaara sent the message with made to the hidden leaf village and couldn't find Jiraiya anywhere, so he went to find Naruto instead. The little raccoon-dog followed Naruto's chakra signature, even though it was really hard since Naruto was suppressing his chakra signature very well, but the little messenger found him in his house sleeping since it was still night. The little raccoon-dog went through house looking for Naruto when he couldn't find a way in he just stayed in front of the door waiting for the boy to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~ Sasori and Deidara ~~~~~~~~~

Sasori and Deidara went inside a cave to stay the night because there was a sand storm coming and they could get lost in the storm if they didn't find somewhere safe to stay. They put the knocked out Kazekage in the corner of the came and they took turns watching over him to make sure he didn't cause anymore trouble. The sand storm was getting weaker and weaker and the sun was already rising, and they knew that they had to go. Kankouro caught up to the two Akatsuki members hoping to slow them down while their rescue team prepared to go after Gaara, he had no luck since Sasori knew all of his puppets' moves and dodge everything he threw at the S-rank puppet user. Sasori hit him with the tail of the puppet that he was using and injected some poison in the Kazekage's older brother. Deidara was already far up ahead but they were still a whole away from where they wanted to go.

The rescue team was on their way to go after Gaara when they saw Kankouro laying on the ground unconscious, they decided to take him back to the village for some treatment because he looked like he was in a lot of pain. Baki looked at the boy and wanted to talk to him when Kankouro opened his eyes and looked at his former jounin sensei.

" Baki-sensei it was Sasori of the Red Sand, he knew all my moves " Kankouro said struggling

" What, don't try to talk " said Baki looking at the man

' We need a bigger team, since Konoha is sending a team we have to get a bigger team set up ' thought Baki thinking the situation over.

" We need to get Kankouro back to the village and make a bigger team " commanded Baki looking at the other shinobies

~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day In Konoha ~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade received the message sent by their ally Suna, and was preparing a team to go to the rescue mission and she already knew that only one team could go to that mission since they were used to dealing with the Akatsuki at least some of them were. Tsunade did not want to send Naruto after the Akatsuki without Jiraiya since he always protected the boy and he would protect him with his life, but she knew that Jiraiya trained Naruto well enough that the boy can take care of himself after seeing him kill five root member.

" Shizune get me Team 7 and Hinata " said Tsunade looking at her apprentice

" Hai Lady Tsunade " said Shizune running out of the room.

' Damn Jiraiya was right about Akatsuki on the move ' thought Tsunade worried

~~~~~~~~~ Naruto ~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up in his room and went down the stairs to get something to eat since he was hungry, he heard something or someone calling his name outside, he opened the door to the compound and saw the little raccoon-dog sitting by the gate. Naruto already knew that only Gaara could summon that kind of animal since he got the contract from Shukaku himself. Naruto picked up the little raccoon to face the little messenger summon.

" What is it " asked Naruto worried

" **Gaara-sama told me to tell you that the Akatsuki is on the move** " said the little summon

" So they went after him " asked Naruto getting more worried

" **Yes Naruto-san** " said the little summon

" You can go " said Naruto before he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in the bathroom. Naruto cleaned himself up and and put his clothes on and got all of his ninja gear ready to go. He went downstairs and saw Kisame just waking up, and Itachi was already outside training with a black crow. Naruto waved at them and saw Kisame grinning with Itachi's face emotionless as always.

" Where are you going so early brat " grinned Kisame looking at the boy

" I'm needed in the Hokage Tower " said Naruto but he shunshined out of the compound in a big gust of wind.

" Hey get back here brat the food " yelled Kisame to no one in particular

" What the hell am I going to eat " whined Kisame

" There is food in the kitchen just cook something or go to the ramen stand " said Itachi in a monotone voice training on top of the crow

" Whatever " said Kisame heading toward the big kitchen

~~~~~~~~~ Naruto ~~~~~~~~~

Naruto appeared in the office and a big gust of wind and messed up all of the papers. Tsunade had a vein pop in her forehead when she saw the papers all over the place. Naruto looked at her before backing up to go in the back of the office safe from her fist, she got and was about to walk toward him to pound him, but she just sat down not wanting to waste her time.

" Pick them up idiot, and don't be using that jutsu to come to the office knowing you're going to mess up everything " yelled Tsunade looking at the boy with a vein ticking on her forehead.

" Good mourning to you too baa-chan " laughed Naruto looking at the lady. Without a single hand seal Naruto said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and five clones appeared behind him laughing.

" You heard her " laughed Naruto looking at Tsunade

" Pick them up " yelled Tsunade and the clones proceeded to pick up the papers that Naruto messed up.

Kakashi walked in the office with his face buried in the orange book and one hand in his pocket, Sakura was not far behind him with a bandage on her left arm and on her forehead from her fight with Naruto, she healed her body but it wasn't fully healed yet since Naruto had completely freeze her body for over an hour. Hinata walked in the room and saw Team 7 and she was starting to wonder what she was doing here she greeted everyone and stood in the back of the room poking her fingers together. Shizune ran in the room but she did not see Naruto back at his old apartment, and when she came she did not see Naruto in the office since she was hurrying to tell Tsunade that the yellow head was nowhere to be found.

" Lady Tsunade, I did not see Naruto at his apartment " said Shizune catching her breath.

" I'm right here Shizune-nee-chan " said Naruto from the back of the room

" What happened here " said Shizune seeing the clones picking up papers

" His Wind Body Flicker " said Tsunade pointing at Naruto with a glare pointing at the yellow head boy also

" Your old apartment was empty " said Shizune confused looking at the yellow head boy

" I do not live there anymore, I moved to my dad's house " said Naruto looking at the girl

" Oh " said Shizune shutting up

" Yo Kakashi-sensei, what's up " said Naruto standing besides his team captain

" Yo " said Kakashi putting the peace sign up

" Hinata-chan, how was your night " said Naruto walking toward the girl talking softly.

" It-t-t-t-t-t w-was fine, how about you Naruto-kun " said Hinata blushing

" It was good, but you could always make it better for me " said Naruto smiling and touching the girl's red face. And with that Hinata fainted.

' Nice one Naruto ' thought Kakashi smiling under the mask.

" Stop that you pervert, I'm going to kick Jiraiya's ass for what he did to my innocent Naru-kun " yelled Tsunade which woke up the embarrassed hyuga princess.

" I knew you was getting soft baa-chan " teased Naruto looking at the old lady

' Damn Naruto talking to her like that in front of me, what the hell am I thinking ' thought Sakura with her face down.

" Shut up " said Tsunade throwing a stapler at the yellow head head boy which he caught in front of his face and gave it back to Shizune.

" It seems that the Akatsuki capture the Kazekage and Suna requested some help from us to get him back " said Tsunade getting ready for Naruto's reaction, since Jiraiya told her that they really bonded over the years.

" What " yelled Naruto letting all his chakra go wild, which had Hinata and Sakura frozen in the place they were standing, they were already used to killing intent since Tsunade used her's on them all the time during training to make sure they would be ready when a strong opponent tried to scare them, but the one that Naruto released was inhuman since it was so wild and powerful.

" Naruto " said Kakashi putting a hand on his shoulder.

" We're taking the mission right Kakashi-sensei " said Naruto looking at his sensei.

" Yes " said Kakashi putting the orange book away

" Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki your third member for this mission will be Hinata Hyuga " said Tsunade looking at the group

" What about me " asked Sakura looking at the Hokage

" You are not fully healed yet, and therefore not ready for this mission " said Tsunade looking at her.

' There goes my chance to help Naruto " thought Sakura glaring at Hinata.

" But Lady Tsunade.......... " Sakura tried to argue

" No buts, Naruto had your whole body frozen for over an hour " said Tsunade looking at the girl

" My bad " said Naruto scratching the back of his head

" Kakashi, Team Gai will be your back up for this mission " said Tsunade looking Kakashi.

" Go to Suna, and you'll be under their command " said Tsunade looking at the team captain

" Let's go Kakashi-sensei, Gaara is in trouble " said Naruto walking toward the window.

" You got everything ready right " said Naruto looking back at his sensei

" No, I did not know why we were called here " said Kakashi walking toward the window

" I'll meet you in the front gate in 15 minutes " said Kakashi jumping out the window

" Ok " said Naruto sitting on the window.

" Sakura you are dismissed " said Tsunade. Sakura walked out the door and headed home with one thing in her mind she hated Hinata now that Naruto liked the Hyuga princess instead of her.

Hinata went home to pack her stuff, and Kakashi did the same so that they could meet Naruto in the front gate. Shizune was thinking the situation over the fact Hinata was going to be in the mission with Naruto.

" Do you think it is ok to send Hinata on a mission with Naruto " said Shizune looking at her leader

" As long as he don't start flirting with her, and as you saw he's serious right now " said Tsunade looking at Shizune.

" Why do you say that " said Shizune looking at her master.

" To Naruto Gaara is like a brother, because you know they both hold tailed beast in them, and Gaara considers him a brother too. That's why he's so impatient to go to Gaara's aid " said Tsunade thinking about what Jiraiya talk to her about.

" Oh " said Shizune walking out the office

~~~~~~~~~~ 10 Minutes Later Front Gate ~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was standing in the front gate with all his stuff on him and he saw Hinata coming and Kakashi wasn't far behind her. Naruto was getting more and more impatient to go rescue his brother. Hinata and Kakashi made it to the front gate and they were ready to head out, and Naruto quickly ran out of the gate heading toward his brother's home. They jumped from tree to tree at a high speed, and Naruto was way in front of them he wanted to try out the Hiraishin to get there but he wasn't sure how to use properly yet, he could only use it for close range, and then he got an idea to get there faster. Naruto looked down and saw Temari walking down the road heading toward her home.

" Temari-san, you heard that Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki right " said Naruto jumping down from the tree with Kakashi and Hinata behind him.

" What " yelled Temari looking at the yellow head.

" Yeah we are on our way there now " said Naruto looking at the girl

" Kakashi-sensei, I got a way to get there faster " said Naruto looking at his sensei

" How " said Kakashi looking at the boy

" You have to promise not to tell " said Naruto looking at the man

" Sure " said Kakashi looking at him confused

Naruto bit his thumb and put some blood across his palm, he did some hand seals then said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and two horse sized lions appeared in front of him. The lions looked to see who it was and saw that it was Naruto.

" How can I help you Naruto-sama "said on of the lions

" Y-y-y-y-y-ou.......... " stuttered Kakashi surprised

" I never heard of people summoning lions before " said Temari looking at the boy

" My mom did and my mom's family does " said Naruto

" We need to get to Suna quickly " said Naruto looking at the horse sized lions.

" Get on " said the lions at the same time.

Hinata was about to on with Naruto when Temari pulled her to seat with her, so Temari and Hinata was on one of the lions and Kakashi and Naruto was on the other. The lions left toward Suna at full speed and the whole trip was quiet since the lions were moving at such high speed. Twelve hours later they made it to the gate of the Village Hidden in the Sand and they saw proof of a big battle that happened in the forest, Naruto knew that Gaara wouldn't fight in the middle of the village if he could help it. When they arrived by the gate they got off of the lions and the lions went back home.

" Welcome back Temari-sama, Kankouro is in the hospital right now " said the guard bowing to the Kazekage's sister.

" Welcome Leaf nins " said the guard

Naruto, Hinata, and Kakashi followed Temari to the hospital where Kankouro was, with Naruto getting more and more impatient since he had to wait for orders before going after Gaara. They made it to the hospital and heard the medics struggling to keep Kankouro down since his body was hurt all over and the poison was eating his insides. Kakashi, Naruto, Hinata and Temari walked inside the room and saw Kankouro on the hospital bed moving his body. As soon as an old lady saw Kakashi she jumped and was running toward him to attack him.

" This is for my son you killed White Fang " yelled the old lady running toward Kakashi, Kakashi was surprised when the lady started running toward and put his hands up. She threw a punch toward him, but Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi and blocked it, She jumped back and threw another punch at Naruto which he dodged.

" Why the hell are you attacking my sesei old lady " yelled Naruto jumping back

' That old lady can pack one hell of a punch ' thought Naruto looking at her

" Nii-chan that's not the white fang, he died a few years back remember " said an old man who was sitting in the corner of the room getting up.

" I'm Kakashi Hatake, the white fang was my father " said Kakashi with his hands still

" I knew that " laughed the old lady, everybody sweat dropped looking at her

" How is Kankouro, Chiyo-sama " said Temari looking at her brother on the bed

" Hinata-chan you studied under baa-chan right " said Naruto looking at the girl

" Y-y-yes " answered Hinata looking at the boy

" Can't you help him " said Naruto smiling

" Hai " said Hinata before saying ' _Byakugan_ ' activating her doujutsu to take a look at the man. She looked and saw the poison on his lungs and quickly looked around to see what she could do.

" Please get me some warm water " said Hinata putting her hair in a pony tail.

" The poison is on his lungs and eating the inside of his body " said Hinata walking toward him.

A nurse came back with the warm water, and set it down on a table by the bed. Hinata knew this was going to take all of her concentration and didn't want Kankouro to be moving around while she removed the poison.

" Please hold him down " said Hinata, Naruto and Temari and several other nurses held the puppet master down.

Hinata flowed her chakra into the water making it like a bubble between her hands, she passed through Kankouro's body and it came out with some poison on it, she put the water that she already used in an empty container and took some more water doing the same thing while Kankouro was screaming. She finished taking out the poison out of his body and went with a nurse to find some herbs to make an antidote for the poison.

" Naruto " said Kankouro trying to sit up

" stay down " said Temari worriedly

" What is it Kankouro " said Naruto turning around

" Please bring my brother back " said Kankouro which had everyone in the room at the moment surprised.

" Gaara............. " said Kankouro starting to explain a story to Naruto

~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~

_Naruto was on his stomach after the fight with Gaara and Shukaku and he was crawling toward Gaara not even able to crawl properly since they were both tired from their fight._

_" Stay away from me " yelled Gaara scared for his life_

_" As long as you are a threat to my friend, I will do everything that I can to destroy you " said Naruto still crawling toward the one tailed Jinchuuriki_

_" Why, you just said how bad they treated you " said Gaara looking at the boy coming toward him_

_" I still want to protect them, protect my home " said Naruto with his body giving out on him_

_' __Protect my home__ ' thought Gaara looking at the nine tail's jinchuuriki_

_~~~~~~~ A Month Later ~~~~~~~~~_

_Kankouro and Gaara were standing on top of a building looking over the village, they had just came from the mission with the Leaf Team who came to help Gaara out. Gaara turned to his older brother and smiled, and Kankouro smiled too because he knew that it was rare for the boy to smile._

_" Kankouro, I'm sorry " said Gaara looking at his brother_

_" Sorry for what Gaara " said Kankouro laughing_

_" For everything, If I didn't meet Naruto I would still be the same insane boy listening to Shukaku. He opened my eyes and became my first real friend, I owe my life to Naruto. " said Gaara looking to the sky_

_" Like he told me, when you fight to protect your precious people that when you show your true strength " said Gaara still looking to the sky while Kankouro was just listening_

_" For that from now on, I will fight to protect everyone in the village, like Naruto I want to become the Kazekage and protect them " smiled Gaara looking to the sky._

_" I know we will fight together again, but as friends " said Gaara looking at his brother_

_' __Thank you Naruto for my brother__ ' thought Kankouro with a few tears escaping._

~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~

" Gaara said that " asked Naruto with a tear escaping his eyes.

" Yes " said Kankouro still struggling

" Don't worry about it Kankouro, Gaara is like a brother to me and I will bring him back even at the cost of my life " said Naruto giving him the thumbs up.

" Thank you Naruto " said Temari crying, Baki walked in the room and heard everything that Kankouro said and he needed to talk to Kakashi about the mission.

" He's joking about his life part right " said Baki looking at Kakashi

" No, I don't what it is but he's just waiting for orders to go after Gaara " said Kakashi looking at the sand jounin.

" Well you can go when you're ready, they headed toward the land of fire " said Baki looking at the lazy man.

' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' said Kakashi summoning his nin dogs to find the location of the base where Gaara was supposed to be. Eight nin dog appeared in front of him in a puff of smokes.

" Hey there Kakashi " said Pakkun looking at his master.

" Yo pakkun, you still have Gaara's scent right " said Kakashi looking his summons

" You mean the kid from the chunnin exam " asked Pakkun

" Yes " said Kakashi

" Please follow his scent and when you find him, let me know " said Kakashi and with that all the dogs disappeared in high speed following the Kazekage's scent.

" Do you know who we're dealing with " said Kakashi looking at Baki

" One uses bombs and the other is Sasori of the Red Sand " said Baki which had Chiyo's mouth wide open.

" I'll be going with you " said Chiyo walking toward the window of the room

" But........ " said Temari

" He's my grandson and I'm going " said Chiyo jumping down and started running toward her home to pack her stuff.

" What are we still doing here Kakashi-sensei " said Naruto walking toward the window before Kakashi pulled him back by his coat

" We don't know where we are going that is why I sent my dogs to find the place " said Kakashi walking out the Hospital room with Naruto behind him.

" Do you have any herbs around here " asked Hinata to the medic that was besides her

" Yeah, the herb garden is really small since we are in the middle of a desert and all. Follow me " said the medic walking out the room with Hinata behind her

~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Hidden Leaf Village ~~~~~~~~~

Team Gai just arrived in the village in they were heading toward the Hokage's office to report their mission. They walked in the office and they handed Tsunade the mission scroll and was waiting for another mission. Tsunade looked at them with a serious face.

" Team Gai, I have a back up mission for you " said Tsunade looking at them

" We will be glad to back another Team with our flames of youth " said Gai giving the Hokage a thumbs up.

" Gai-sensei......... " said Lee with two lines of tears in his eyes

" Lee....... " said Gai looking the same. Before they could hug and the genjutsu could appear the both found themselves on the ground with lumps on their head, Tenten punched both of them on the head.

" Stop it you two " yelled Tenten glaring at her teammates.

" I'm very sorry Tsunade-sama " said Tenten bowing in front of her teacher

" You will back up Team 7 " said Tsunade looking at them

" I will have to test my flames of youth against Naruto-san " said Lee giving them the thumbs up.

" The Kazekage was kidnapped by a group of S-class criminal and Team 7 went as a rescue team to get him back, and you will be their back up. Kakashi will send one of his nin dogs after you once they find the location, take Shikamaru with you I have a feeling that Naruto will be in some trouble. Head out now " said Tsunade looking at them.

Neji, Gai, and Tenten went by the gates to wait for Shikamaru while Lee went to find him. Shikamaru was at his house playing Shogi with his dad when he heard a knock on the gate of his family compound, he walked up and opened the gate and saw that it was Lee in front of his house.

" What is it Lee " asked Shikamaru bored out of his mind.

" We heading out on a mission and you're part of it Shikamaru-san " said Lee giving him the thumbs up

" Troublesome, Dad I have a mission " said Shikamaru waving to his father

" Sure " said Shikaku waving to his only son.

Shikamaru and Lee started running toward the gates, where Lee told him that the rest of his team was waiting for them. Shikamaru and Lee made it to the gates and saw the rest of Team 9 waiting for them. Without saying a word they headed out toward the sand village to meet with Team 7. Neji explained the mission to Shikamaru along the way, while Lee and Gai was going on and on about flames of youth.

~~~~~~~~~ With Kakashi ~~~~~~~~

Pakkun and the rest of the nin dogs came back with the location of the Akatsuki hide out and he started making his way back to report to their master. Pakkun and the nin dogs made it back to the sand village and they went to Kakashi's room to report to him. Naruto was already getting impatient if it wasn't for all those meditating sessions with Jiraiya and Itachi he would have left already to find his brother. He was walking up and down the place waiting for Pakkun to come back.

" Kakashi we found the location " said Pakun panting since he has been running non stop

" Thank you Pakkun, rest a little while we get ready to head out " said Kakashi calling for Naruto to get ready.

" Hey Pakkun " said Naruto to the little dog he remembered from the chunnin exam

" Hey there Naruto, you're a little shrimp anymore are you " said the little dog

" No, you found the location right " said Naruto looking at the little dog

" Yeah, I will guide you there once the team is ready " said Pakkun looking at the boy

" Naruto get ready we heading out " said Kakashi looking at the boy

" Yes " said Naruto running out the room in the blink of an eye.

Naruto checked all of his weapons and put them in place, he checked to see if his sword was there and he put them back in their place. He ran back to the hospital room where Hinata finished making the antidote for the poison to get her so that they could leave. The two of them went down stairs and saw Kakashi waiting for them with Chiyo and Kakashi's nin dogs.

" Are you guys ready " said Kakashi looking at them

" Yes " said Naruto looking at his sensei with a lot of determination in his eyes.

" Pakkun go find Team and lead them to the Hide out " said Kakashi looking at the little dog

" How are you going to get there " said Pakkun looking at his master

" I'll find the place, my nose is not as good as Kiba but I can find Gaara " said Naruto smiling at the little dog.

The eight nin dogs headed out in the forest to go find Team Gai, and Naruto bit his thumb and did some hand seals faster than any one could follow and said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and he summoned a little lion as big as the bull dog in Kakashi's nin dogs. Naruto ran inside the hospital and went to find Temari before the lions could see him.

" Temari do you have anything that belongs to Gaara " asked Naruto looking at the girl

" Sure " said Temari taking out a forehead protector and gave to Naruto. Naruto took it and ran out the room before Temari could see him move

" Here................ " said Temari without realizing that the boy was already gone. Naruto appeared in front of the two lions with the fore head protector in his hand and he looked at the two lions.

" **What can I do for you Naruto-san** " said the lion

Naruto put the forehead protector in front of the tracking lion and said " Can you follow this scent "

" **Yes** " said the little lion running toward the cave with Team 7 and Chiyo following him. They ran through the desert at full speed with Naruto in front of the group, he was running and they could feel his chakra going wilder and wilder on they way there. They left the desert and they were now in the fire country jumping from tree to tree and now Naruto's features was starting to change, his eyes were now blood red like the fox, and his whisker marks got thicker.

" Why is he trying so hard to save the Kazekage " asked Chiyo jumping from tree to tree besides Kakashi.

" Because he considers Gaara like a brother and he don't like to see those he considers precious to him suffer, he's also like Gaara he told me that they both had a tough childhood " said Kakashi looking at the old lady

" Which one " asked Chiyo knowing what the copy ninja was talking about.

" The nine-tailed fox " said Kakashi looking ahead of himself.

They jumped down from a tree and started walking when they saw Pakkun with Team Gai behind the little dog, Shikamaru was looking bored out of his mind but he knew that his friend needed him now. Shikamaru saw the look on Naruto's face and that he was completely focused on the task ahead, Naruto walked toward Shikamaru and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Shika, Temari needs you right now " said Naruto with his expression still the same.

" Sure, make sure you don't die " said Shikamaru running toward the Village Hidden in the Desert.

" Don't worry about it " said Naruto

" Is this it " asked Naruto looking at the cave in front of them

To Be continued.................


	9. Naruto and Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related Character.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9: Naruto and Gaara ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~ Inside the Cave ~~~~~~~~~

Inside the cave, six figure's holograms was standing around on a big statue. The cave was damp and unremarkable; a simple blip of geography that no one cared to explore. It was dark, vast and completely underground; stalactites and stalagmites silently chomping the empty air. In fact there was only one somewhat unique aspect to this cave, despite its natural appearance. This cave was covered in discrete seals that could be used as a focal point in emergencies. Thus, the perfect meeting place for Akatsuki to send their shades. Gaara was on the ground his body lifeless, since they already extracted the one tailed raccoon spirit from his body.

The Akatsuki finished taking out the one tailed beast from Gaara and they started talking about their next target when they felt the presence outside the cave.

" We Have visitors, we are almost finished with the sealing " said the leader, a men with a bunch of piercings and his pupil had a ring like pattern on them.

" Who the fuck are they " asked a man with white hair and a weapon on his back.

" It is Konoha ninjas, the Kyubbi's host is part of the group too " said the leader

" We'll take care of them " said Sasori under his puppet

" We get two tailed beast in one day " laughed Deidara

" But we did not complete the sealing yet, we only have 90 percent of the Sand spirit sealed " said the man with all the piercings

" We'll just have to go with ninety percent, the host is already dead, just make sure you bring him back with you so we can finish the sealing later " said the man with all the piercings around his face.

" We would have finished If we still had Itachi and Kisame with us " said the man with the white hair

" Zetsu you need to find those rings " said the man with all the piercings

" I'll leave the Konoha Team to you Sasori and Deidara " the man with the piercings

" Yes, sir " said Sasori as everything disappeared from sight leaving behind only Sasori, Deidara, and the lifeless form of Gaara on the ground

~~~~~~~~~~~ Outside the Cave ~~~~~~~~~~~

Team 7 and their temporary members Hinata and Chiyo jumped down on the lake in front of a big cave, where Naruto's lion guided them. Naruto was looking as impatient as ever, and Hinata was looking sad because she knew of nothing that could calm him down and comfort him right now. Team Gai arrived in front of the cave with Pakkun in front of them, and they continued to greet the Team in front of them. Gai and Lee still work that horrible green jumpsuit but now Lee had a chunnin jacket on his jumpsuit like his sensei, Neji wore a white top which looked more like a robe instead of a shinobi outfit with some grey pants, Tenten wore some long sleeved Chinese looking style of shirt with some red pants and a big scroll on her back like Jiraiya.

" Hey there my Eternal Rival " said Gai giving the man with the gravity defying air the thumbs up

" Hello Hinata-sama " said Neji looking at the Hyuga princess

' _Naruto_ ' thought Neji looking at the boy with the yellow hair

" Hello Neji-nii-san " said Hinata smiling at the boy

" There is a seal protecting the entrance " said Kakashi activating his Sharingan eye.

" Neji, Hinata it is a five point seal, can you find the other four " said Kakashi looking at the jounin

" Hey Naruto " yelled Lee looking at his comrade

" Bushy Brows what's up " said Naruto still with the same expression

" Where is Sakura-san? " asked Lee looking around

" She wasn't fit to participate in this mission " said Kakashi looking at the weird looking boy

' _Byakugan_ ' said Neji and Hinata activating their doujutsu and they started looking around, trying to find the seals.

" One is on the side of the mountain " said Neji still looking with his doujutsu

After they found all the seal, each member of Team Gai went to one of the seals to get ready to pull them off.

" Ready pull them off in three " said Kakashi

" Naruto get ready " said Kakashi looking at the boy

Naruto did some hand seals then said ' _Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Toad Summoning Jutsu_ ' and he summoned Gamatatsu and he was ready to break down the stone closing the cave.

" Ready " said Kakashi

" One " said Kakashi

" Two " said Kakashi and Gamatsu started doing some fast hand seals.

" Three " said Kakashi pulling off his seal and all the others did the same

Naruto put his hand on Gamatatsu's back and they both said ' _Gama Konbi no Jutsu: Gousuidan - Toad Combination Jutsu: Great Water Bullet_ ' and a big water ball came out of the Toads mouth breaking down the big stone into a bunch of small little pieces. They all jumped in the cave and saw Deidara sitting on Gaara who was laying on the ground lifeless, Naruto looked and saw Gaara on the ground and he just lost it. Sasori was just there getting bored out of his mind.

' _Sasori_ ' thought Chiyo looking at the short Akatsuki member

" Gaara, Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " yelled Naruto as he saw his friend on the ground

" Get the hell off Gaara you jerk " yelled Naruto glaring at the girly looking Akatsuki member

" That's definitely the Jinchuuriki " Deidara said giving Sasori a quick glance

" He's been like this for a few hours you know " said Deidara with a quick smile

" Give Gaara back " yelled Naruto as he took out a kunai and was about to charge at Deidara, but Kakashi appeared in front of him holding him back.

" Naruto calm down or you'll get us killed " said Kakashi still looking in front of him at the Akatsuki members

" Come get him " said Deidara, he took out some clay from his pouch and put it in a mouth that was in his hand before throwing it in the air and after he made one hand seal the little ball of clay turned into a big white bird, the bird took Gaara and put him in its mouth and stood there.

" Come and get him " smirked Deidara, before he knew it Naruto punched in the stomach sending him flying back to the wall of the cave. A little blood came out of the bomb specialist's mouth while he got up, Naruto was still glaring at the girly looking man, he was about to hit him again but Deidara jumped on the bird and they took flight, Naruto did not hesitate to run out of the cave after his friend.

" Naruto " yelled Kakashi running toward the entrance of the cave

" You guys take care of him, Me and Naruto will take care of the other " said Kakashi jumping out of the cave going after Naruto.

' _He's following_ ' though Deidara when he saw Naruto run out of the cave, the bird was just in the air flying around. He looked again and saw Kakashi in a dog like sitting position besides the yellow haired boy.

' _I did not think that he would come too. Kakashi of the Sharingan_ ' thought Deidara looking at them

" Gai they split up, we need back up come back now " said Kakashi through the headset he was wearing

" Kakashi we got caught in the enemy's trap, we cannot come back now " said Gai through the headset

Kakashi and Naruto started jumping from tree to tree after the Akatsuki member who was riding on the flying bird, Naruto was jumping very fast trying to get to the man who kidnapped his brother. Kakashi took off the head band that was on his eye and he went through a series of hand seals, then he closed his eyes when he opened them again he sharingan eye changed into the mangekyou sharingan.

" Naruto I will take care of him " said Kakashi looking at the Akatsuki member

" Sure " said Naruto jumping on another tree

Deidara threw some little bombs down on the trees destroying the paths that they were supposed to be traveling on but the Konoha ninjas still was going after the girly looking Akatsuki member. Kakashi started going through a series of hand seals and he started concentrating his Sharingan eye on the akatsuki member.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Lee ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a blink of an eye Lee and the other fake Lee vanished charging at each other with the same kick, the powerful kicks collided sending a shock wave out. Lee launched a punch at his identical double, but the the other Lee blocked it with his other hand and launched the same kick at Lee which the Taijutsu master blocked with the same hand, Lee broke free from his hold launching a barrage of punches and kicks at fast speed and the identical double was doing the same thing, they were both dodging and blocking the combos with ease. Lee was in awe at a sigh, because he thought he would never see someone other than his sensei fighting him on equal ground in Taijutsu.

" Guys it seems that they are identical to us, they even have our current skills " said Lee through his radio to his other teammates

" Yeah, we figured that out " said Tenten though her radio

Lee was smiling as his identical opponent threw a punch and a kick that he barely dodge, the fake Lee has launched another strong punch, Lee managed to dodge and counter with a fist of his own he never saw it coming as the identical double blocked the attack. The identical double launched a kick and Lee did the same thing colliding both of their attacks, both did an endless barrage of attacks blocking and dodging it's like they were equal match for now. They continued throwing punches and kicks using speed that was considered by others to be inhuman, they remained throwing attack after attack none were hit or even tire for the matter. They took a step back to get some distance between them, they quickly charge putting everything they had into this next attack, they unleashed the attacks and they both yelled ' _Konoha Senpuu - Leaf Spinning Wing _ ' and their legs collided sending both of them back a few yards.

" Hey I got a solution for this " said Lee launching a kick toward his opponent

" What is it Lee " said Gai also sending a powerful kick at his opponent, which the identical double blocked with the same kick.

" You remember our moto for our training " said Lee blocking and dodging a combo from his opponent

" What does that have to do with this " said Tenten unleashing another barrage of weapons at her double

" Remember what it said right " said Lee dodging a kick from his opponent

" Stronger than we was the day before " said Gai kicking away his opponent

" These doubles have our current skills, all we have to do is get stronger " said Lee kicking away the other Lee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Sand ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" The team is ready " said Baki looking at Temari who was walking besides the lazy chunnin from the Leaf

" It's such a drag but Naruto is out there " said Shikamaru

" Let's go rescue our Kazekage " yelled a girl with her forehead protector around her neck, she was Gaara's only student.

" Yes, let's go " said Kankouro walking out of the front entrance

" Where do you think you're going " asked Temari looking at the puppet user

" After my brother, where else " said Kankouro still walking

Every single shinobi that was not on guard duty for the village started walking out of the front entrance toward the fire country to rescue their Kazekage. Kankouro had a smile on his face because he knew that if Naruto had not fight Gaara during the sand and sound invasion, Gaara would still be an insane killing machine and he would not have every shinobi from the sand going to rescue him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Naruto and Kakashi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara's other arm was blown off his body by the jutsu that Kakashi used with his Sharingan he was currently running for his life with an angry yellow hair boy running after him. Deidara jumped off of the big white bird that he was currently on but before he landed, Naruto said ' _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow clone Jutsu_ ' and five clones appeared behind him and they jumped and caught the bird before it could fall on the ground. Kakashi tried to stop Naruto from going after the yellow head Akatsuki member but he was to slow since he used a lot of chakra with the jutsu. Naruto caught up to Deidara and he punched the man to the nearest tree. Deidara went through one tree but he managed to land on his two feet before going through the next one. Since Kakashi was not currently close to the yellow head boy, Deidara ran toward Naruto with a kunai between his jaw. Deidara launched a kick aimed for the boy's head but Naruto ducked and did a swept under the bombing expert, Deidara jumped and evaded the leg sweep, but a clone appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground. Naruto jumped on the man punching his non-stop, chakra started spinning widlly in his right hand before he yelled ' _Rasengan__ - __Spiraling Sphere_ ' and hit the Akatsuki member with the orb of chakra on the chest, he was beyond pissed off when the man turned into clay.

Naruto's eyes changed and chakra started leaking off of him creating a cloak around his body, his nails turned to claws, his grew two fangs in his mouth. Kakashi knew that he had to react quick before things got out of control, he took out a seal that was given to him by Jiraiya and he jumped in front of Naruto.

' _That was the Kyubbi, no wonder he punched so hard_ ' though Deidara fron under the bush that he was hiding in.

Naruto launched a powerful punch which destroyed everything around him, his clones where trying to get Gaara out of the bird made of clay when their faces started burning. Kakashi jumped in front of Naruto and he put the piece of paper on his forehead and the red chakra around his body quickly receded back. Deidara was trying to get away from Naruto and Team Gai, when Team Gai caught him, Lee immediately kicked him sending the man flying back, Neji got in his family stance ready to close down the man chakra points but the Akatsuki member got away. Kakashi and a crying Naruto made it to the spot where Team Gai was fighting Deidara with the clones carrying Gaara.

' _It was somewhere around here_ ' thought Deidara looking for something

" There it is " said Deidara spotting the body of the bird made of clay that he was looking for. Deidara went and stood besides the bird taking a bite off the clay and started chewing it.

" We need to get out of here, his chakra is all going to one spot " said Neji running away and everyone was doing the same

" We won't make it in time " said Gai running besides his students, Kakashi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan

" Art is a bang " yelled Deidara before he exploded, Kakashi said ' _Kamui - God's Majetsy_ ' and the explosion was no more. Everybody had a sigh of relief since they were not going to die anymore, Naruto looked at his sensei and smiled before the sharingan user collapsed but he was caught by Naruto.

" What was that? " asked Lee looking at his rival with a smile

" I saw him use this earlier it has to do with the Sharingan " said Naruto still holding his sensei

" Let's go " said Naruto picking up his sensei while a clone was carrying his friend, they all followed him heading toward the sand village. When they made it to the desert they saw Hinata and Chiyo also heading toward the sand village.

" Hinata, Chiyo-baa-sama " yelled Naruto since they did not see them

" Hey Naruto-kun are you okay " said Hinata who's clothes were dirty and had many little cut all around her body.

" You guys beat that puppet guy " smiled Naruto just then he saw all the shinobies from the sand all around them, then he saw Kankouro and he lost it.

" What about Gaara " said Hinata looking at the boy

" Gaara is....is.... " said Naruto before his body was covered in red chakra once again, Kakashi tried to get up and stop him but he could not move right now.

" Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " screamed Naruto looking at the body of his friend and he couldn't save his friend, everyone looked in horror and sadness when Naruto jumped in the air with a tail of chakra around his body and landed on the ground sending a shock wave of chakra around the sand.

" What a drag, so that's why I'm here for " said Shikamaru walking toward the boy, He did some quick hand seals then said ' _Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Possession Jutsu_ ' and his shadow connected with the yellow head boy's shadow freezing the boy. Hinata walked towad the boy and looked at him and the chakra quickly disappeared.

" Kankouro, Gaara I'm sorry " said Naruto crying. Chiyo walked toward the Kazekage and blue chakra surrounded her hand on the Kazekage's body. Neji activated his doujutsu and saw what the old lady was doing and Hinata saw what she was doing also and had a sad look on her face.

" You can heal Gaara " said Naruto who suddenly had a smile on his face, Shikamaru finally let him go.

" Thanks Shika " said Naruto walking toward the old lady

" No problem " said Shikamaru sitting down on the sand

" What are you doing to Gaara? " yelled Naruto looking at the old lady

" Naruto, calm down she is sacrificing her life to bring Gaara back " said Kankouro looking at the old lady

" I don't think I can do it, I don't have enough chakra left " said Chiyo while the blue chakra was getting smaller and smaller

" Can I do anything to help, can you use my chakra? " asked Naruto quickly

" Yes, put your hands on top of mines " said Chiyo looking at the boy

Naruto put his hands on top of hers and the blue suddenly got twenty times bigger than when Chiyo started the jutsu, Naruto was concentrating hard before he heard Gaara cough and Chiyo was about to fall on the ground before Hinata caught her with tears in her eyes. Gaara tried to get but he felt his body was very stiff and he could not completely get up.

" Don't try to move " said Temari walking toward her brother

" What is everyone doing here " said Gaara in a monotone voice looking around

" They all came to rescue their Kazekage " said Naruto standing besides the Kazekage with a serious look on his face

" Why is Chiyo-sama not awake? " asked Gaara looking at Hinata who was holding Chiyo's body

" She gave her life to bring you back " said Kankouro looking at his younger brother

" Everyone please to pray for Chiyo-sama " said Gaara closing his eyes and bowing his head and everyone did the same, praying for Chiyo's sacrifice.

After a minute of praying they finally stopped and Garra tried to get up again this time before he was about to fall on one knee, Naruto caught his arm and helped him up. They stood side by side looking at the sky before Kakashi finally spoke up looking at them.

" Chiyo gave her life to bring you back, so she left the future in you and Naruto's hand " said the experienced ninja smiling at them.

" Yeah " said Naruto looking to the sky remembering all those time he talked to his sensei Jiraiya

" Let us go back to the village " said Gaara as the sand shinobies put Chiyo's body in a black back and they started carrying her toward the Village Hidden in the Sand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Deidara ~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara came out of the spot he was hiding in when he felt the group moving away from their current location, he was pissed off because his partner was now dead, killed by an old lady and a chunnin. As soon as he got out of his hiding spot he saw a man with a orange mask in front of him, and he was already in a bad mood, he did not want to deal with the boy right now.

" Deidara-senpai, you look really beat up " laughed the boy looking at Deidara

" Shut up Tobi, before I kill you " said Deidara glaring at the boy

" Senpai stop being so scary " said Tobi moving a few feet away from the man

" Where is that arm? " said Deidara going to the place where Kakashi tried to suck him in the thing.

" They took both your arms " said Tobi in a baby voice laughing, he suddenly found himself on the ground with Deidara putting him in a headlock with his legs.

" You are killing me Deidara-senpai " said Tobi before Deidara let him go

" There it is " said Deidara picking up his left hand from the ground

They both started heading toward the cave where Sasori fought the tow kunoichi, when they made it to the cave they saw all the destruction caused by the battle and they all the puppets on the ground. Tobi walked toward the puppet on the wall which had the Akatsuki ring in it and he took the ring out.

" That's master Sasori's true form huh " said Deidara looking at the puppet body of his dead partner.

" I can't believe a old lady and a chunnin killed master Sasori " said Deidara looking at the puppet body of the man.

" I can finally join the Akatsuki now " said Tobi throwing the ring in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With the Kazekage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group made it to the front of the sand village's gate and all the Shinobies who was back in the village made a line on either side of the entrance to make way for the Kazekage. They were all happy that their Kazekage made it back alive, and they were happy to see him. When they made it to the beginning of the lines, Gaara stopped and everyone behind him stopped.

" Let Chiyo-sama go first " said Gaara getting out of the way

The six people who was carrying the body of Chiyo, Hinata was one of them walked in the front of the Kazekage and they started walking toward the village gates with the body while everyone else was praying for the old lady. The went in the village with the body of Chiyo followed by her brother and Gaara with Naruto was behind the old man, followed by everyone else. As soon as Gaara walked through the crowd everyone started cheering for the young Kazekage, Naruto put a hand on the boy's should with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip: A Week Later ~~~~~~~~~~~

Since Kakashi took a whole week to get better after using his Mangekyou Sharingan they were now ready to leave. Gaara finished with his check up and he was putting his shirt back on in the hospital while Naruto finished packing all his stuff getting ready to go back home. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata was already packed and ready to go. Naruto ran to the hospital to see his friend before he had to return to the Hidden Leaf Village.

" Hey there Gaara " said Naruto standing across from the boy who was getting out of the hospital with a grin on his face.

" Hey Naruto, what's with the smile " said Gaara looking at the boy confused

" What did the doctors say to you " said Naruto looking at the boy smiling

" They that my body is back to normal " said Gaara looking at the yellow head boy

" So you are okay to battle right " said Naruto laughing

" Sure " said Gaara running toward the gates of the village with Naruto following him.

They ran by Kankouro and Temari so they decided to follow the two, where ever they were going they knew something was going on. They whole Konoha team followed them without knowing what they were following, or why they were following them. Naruto and Gaara made it to the gates of the village and they walked out into the desert where they spent some time training with Jiraiya some time ago.

" You ready " said Naruto smiling at the boy

" Yes " said Gaara jumping away from the boy

" The Kazekage is about to fight the Uzumaki boy " said one of the guard which had everyone finding a spot to watch the fight, on every side of the entrance of the village was shinobies who knew not to get close enough to the battle.

" WHAT " yelled all the Konoha shinobies with Kankouro and Temari

" Gaara stop this " yelled Baki walking toward the boy

" Sensei leave them alone, they know what they are doing " said Kankouro looking at the man

Gaara and Naruto stood looking at each other with smiles on their faces, Naruto got in the fox style stance while Gaara got in a sand stance. Gaara was the first to attack running toward the yellow head boy with speed that the people watching did not know he had, he launched a powerful punch toward the yellow head boy, but Naruto jumped in the air and did two flips backward landing on all four like an animal. Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the red head boy still on all four with a smile on his face, Gaara saw him and was getting ready to counter whatever was coming to him, Naruto did a swept under the boy making the Kazekage jump. While in the air Gaara launched a kick toward the boy, which Naruto blocked with a kick of his own, switching from the fox style to his dad's style. They went through a kick and punch combo, Naruto and Gaara attacked and dodged or block each others attack for a good minute before they stopped. They both got a few hits in before jumping away from his other smiling.

" What the hell " said Baki looking at the two boys who were smiling

" It seems like they fought here before " said Kakashi putting his book away to look at the fight

" I guess we have to go to the next level huh " said Gaara going though a series of quick hand seals

Gaara finished with the hand seals then to himself he said ' _Sunaton: __Suna Shuriken__ - Sand Style: __Sand Shuriken_ ' and a wall of sand rose up from the ground and from the wall a bunch of shuriken started firing toward the yellow head boy. Naruto did some quick hand seals then to himself he said ' _Fuuton: Ranji Kaze no Jutsu - Wind Style: Wild Wind Jutsu_ ' and moved his hand outward sending a powerful blast of wind deflecting all the incoming shurikens easily. Before the powerful blast of wind could reach him, Gaara did some hand seals before he said ' _Sunaton: Suna no Heki - Sand Style: Sand Wall_ ' and a wall made of sand rose in front of him from the ground. The wall of sand stopped the wind and Naruto ran toward the boy with no one able to see he appeared behind the Kazekage and he launched a powerful punch catching the Kazekage in the back, before disappearing again, before the Kazekage could fall Naruto kneed him in the stomach putting the red hair boy in the air before punching him in the guts making blood appear. Naruto punch the Kazekage again but the red hair boy turned to sand, Gaara rose up from the ground with a smile on his face.

" Whoa " said Shikamaru looking at the two boys fight it out.

' _Naruto-kun_ ' thought Hinata looking at the fight

" Yosh Naruto-kun " yelled Lee with a bright smile on his face

Naruto ran toward Naruto at full speed which was that he just disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of the yellow head boy kicking him in the chest, Naruto went skidding back but then he just used his hands to get back to his feet. Gaara did some quick hand seals then to himself he said ' _Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa - Wind Style: Infinite Dust Great Breakthrough_ ' and a powerful blast of wind and sand hit Naruto sending the yellow head flying back, in mid-air Naruto started doing some quick hand seals before he yelled ' _Fuuton: Ranji Kaze no Jutsu - Wind Style: Wild Wind Jutsu_ ' and the powerful blast of wind cleared the sand and hit Gaara sending the red head Kage flying back. Gaara got up and stood across from the yellow head boy with a smile on his face, he got in his taijutsu stance while the yellow hair boy settled in his father's taijutsu stance. Gaara ran toward the yellow head boy and launched a powerful punch toward him, Naruto balled up his fist and he punched the kick away with an also powerful punch. Gaara tried to punch him in the face but the yellow head boy ducked and then tried to swept under the boy but the red hair Kazekage jumped in the air evading the incoming attack. They then both went with a combo of kicks and punches at a very high speed which amazed the audience, who did not know that their Kazekage was that fast since he was not that fast in the Leaf invasion. Naruto and Gaara blocked and dodged incoming attacks from each other at a very fast and swift manner.

Naruto then started to remember the times that he trained with Gaara in the desert with his sensei Jiraiya with a smile on his face. He was remebering how Jiraiya asked them to evaluate their fighting skills before they started training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_" Naruto, Gaara, I want you to answer a question for me as honestly as you can." Jirayai said in a serious manner that caught their attentions. _

_" I want you to analyze yourself as a warrior, and tell me what we should work on. " Jiraiya said in a serious manner._

_Naruto put a hand behind his head and thought about this question. " Well Ero Sennin, I think that my taijutsu is solid, but I am definitely not on the level of someone like Lee. I think that I am horrible at genjutsu. I think that I have a few good jutsus but I could always use some more diversity. " He finished his analysis waiting for his sensei to response._

_Gaara thought about for a few seconds before he started talking " Well, I don't have any good taijutsu skill because I mostly use the sand in battle, I know only sand based ninjutsu and I know a lot of them so I'd say that my ninjutsu is Ok, and finally I don't have any speed because of the gourd and the fact that I don't do any speed trainig I'd say I'm very slow "_

_Jiraiya nodded. " Naruto, I agree with what you said, and it is important for a great shinobi to honestly analyze inwardly to determine your weaknesses. Those ninja who cannot see past their strengths only ignore their weaknesses. Remember that you break a chain at its weakest link, so to improve your weaknesses makes you a stronger warrior." Naruto nodded as he understood that his sensei was right._

_" You too Gaara " said Jiraiya looking at the boy_

_Jiraiya stopped and he found a rock near the path and sat down. He motioned for Naruto to sit down next to him. He wanted Naruto to pay attention to what he was about to explain. " I think that you have learned some great techniques like Rasengan and Shadow Clones, but we definitely need to work on diversifying your techniques. I think we will need to explore improving your arsenal and also fully developing out all your techniques to the fullest expression. It is not enough to know a bunch of jutsu if you cannot creatively apply it. Your taijutsu is more of a brawler style, and we will need to explore how to refine it, so you can inflict more damage without having to take such a direct beating. In regards to your genjutsu, I am not going to be naïve enough to believe that you will be able to cast them, but we have to make you an expert in detecting and dispelling them."_

_" Gaara since I never seen you fight before I'm going to take your word for it, you have a big sand based jutsu arsenal, so we mostly going to work on your speed and taijutsu to make sure you don't rely on that sand so much in case you lose it one day " explained Jiraiya looking at the kid._

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sent a powerful kick toward the young red hair Kazekage which caught Gaara off guard and sent him flying back. Gaara stood up and dusted himself up looking at the boy doing some hand seals before he said ' _Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet_ ' and a big fire ball came flying out of his mouth in the shape of a dragon, Naruto knew how to counter that jutsu since Jiraiya used it against him a lot during their spars. Naruto jumped in the air and did a 360 horizontal spin in the air, before he said ' _Fuuton: Renkudan- Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_ ' after doing some quick hand seals while still in the air launching a powerful blast of compressed wind bullet at the red hair Kazekage knocking him to the ground.

" That's enough " said Kakashi and Baki stepping in after nodding to each other in the crowd

" Seems like you got better Gaara " said Naruto landing in front of the two jounin senseis

" You too brother " said Gaara looking at the boy smiling, Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face.

" Naruto we have to go " said Kakashi looking at the boy smiling under his mask.

To be Continued.....................

Author

It seems like I can write Naruto and the Toad Sage quicker than this story since I find the other story trilla. I'm finally done with this chapter Lol.


	10. Naruto and Family

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 10: Naruto And Family ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time:

Naruto sent a powerful kick toward the young red hair Kazekage which caught Gaara off guard and sent him flying back. Gaara stood up and dusted himself up looking at the boy doing some hand seals before he said ' _Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire style: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet_ ' and a big fire ball came flying out of his mouth in the shape of a dragon, Naruto knew how to counter that jutsu since Jiraiya used it against him a lot during their spars. Naruto jumped in the air and did a 360 horizontal spin in the air, before he said ' _Fuuton: Renkudan- Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet_ ' after doing some quick hand seals while still in the air launching a powerful blast of compressed wind bullet at the red hair Kazekage knocking him to the ground.

" That's enough " said Kakashi and Baki stepping in after nodding to each other in the crowd

" Seems like you got better Gaara " said Naruto landing in front of the two jounin senseis

" You too brother " said Gaara looking at the boy smiling, Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face.

" Naruto we have to go " said Kakashi looking at the boy smiling under his mask.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Currently With The Konoha Team ~~~~~~~~~~

The Group was walking toward Konoha at a slow pace since they were not in a hurry to get back to the village, and because they wanted to chat about their mission a little. Naruto was really happy since he got to spend some time with Hinata during the mission, but he really wanted to show Sakura how strong he got during his training trip. They were two other shinobies who were enjoying the trip as much as Gai and Lee right now even though they did not say anything yet, Kakashi and Shikamaru were walking with no care in the world since they did not have to run home. Shikamaru was enjoying it because he found it a drag to run home when they were not really needed, as for the famous copy ninja he was just enjoying the gift that Naruto brought him from his journey, the new Icha Icha book. Lee and Gai were just glad to be part of the mission and see the yellow head boy in action, and Lee knew exactly what he was doing as soon as he got back to the village.

" Yosh Naruto-kun you really got strong " screamed Lee looking at the yellow head boy with a big grin on his face

" Thanks Bushy-brows but do you have to be so loud " said Naruto as he sweat dropped at the Taijutsu master's antiques

" Yes, I have to share my flames of youth " screamed Lee once again before he found himself on the ground with Tenten glaring at him

" Hinata I can't believe you fought against an S-rank ninja " said Tenten looking at the girl with a smile on her face.

" Chiyo-sama did most of the work " said Hinata looking at the girl with a blush on her face

" Did you stand aside and watch " asked Neji looking at the girl

" No " answered Hinata looking at the boy

" Then you fought an S-rank ninja " said Tenten looking at the girl smiling

" I'm so bored right now " said Shikamaru still looking in front of him, they were about a mile away from the village's front gates.

" I see the gates, Naruto-kun you want to race me there " said Lee looking at the boy

" Lee calm down, he does not want to race you " said Tenten sending the boy a threatening glare

" Sure Bushy-brows " said Naruto looking at the boy, he was not carrying any luggage since he sealed his back pack in a storage scroll

" Naruto don't encourage him " yelled Tenten sending the yellow head boy a threatening glare

" Don't worry Tenten " said Naruto looking at the girl

" What do you say full speed? " asked Naruto looking at the boy with a smirk on his face

" Yosh Gai-sensei, you want to enter the race and show our team's flames of youth " said Lee looking at him master with two lines of water running down his eyes.

" Yosh my student you are always thinking of your team, so yes I shall enter the race " said Gai hugging the boy with the ocean and wave crashing behind them, which horrified everyone.

" You see what you did Naruto " said Tenten glaring at the yellow head boy

" Remove the weights " said Naruto looking at the two look alike taijutsu specialist

" Do you want in Kakashi-sensei? " asked Naruto looking toward the man who was reading the orange book

" Huh, you said something? " asked Kakashi looking at the boy

Gai pointed his finger at the masked man, " There you go with that too cool and hip attitude! "

" Do you want to enter the race " said Naruto looking at the man

" No " said Kakashi looking at the boy before burrying his face in the orange book once again

" How about you Neji " said the yellow head boy looking at the Hyuga Jounin

" No " said Neji simply looking at the boy

" Your lost " said Naruto doing a single hand seal removing the gravity seal that he had on him

" Did you guys remove your weights? " asked Naruto looking at them

" Yosh " said Gai looking at the boy

" On Three " said Naruto looking at the two taijutsu specialist with a grin on his face

" Why don't we go back to the village to see who wins the race " suggested Kakashi removing his face from the book.

" Good idea my eternal rival " said Gai giving the copy ninja the thumbs up

Kakashi, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru did a quick shunshin and found themselves in front of the gates of the village. In front of the gates were many other shinobies who was waiting for their arrivals, because when they heard the kind of mission that they went to, they started to get worried over the group. Team 10 and Team 8 couldn't go out on any mission because they were missing teammates so they got the last week off, and they were ready to start doing missions again. Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, along with Sakura and their sensei were there waiting for the groups arrival, also present was Shizune who was waiting to escort the group to the Hokage's office. Kakashi, with the rest of the others who went on the mission walked past the gates of the village with a grateful smile on their faces, Hinata was feeling very small right now because Sakura was glaring daggers at the Hyuga princess.

" Where is Naruto? " asked a new voice walking toward the group with an old lady besides him.

The old man was wearing a dark orange robe with a whirlpool in the back of it, and the old lady was wearing a white dress like robe with the whirlpool symbol in the back of it. Two anbu member's were trying to hide from the old man and the old lady following them, the man knew that he was being followed and he knew who was following him. Everyone looked at the old man with shock since they never seen him out ever since he moved to the village with his family.

" Y'all deaf or some' I asked where is Naruto? " asked the old man once again

" He's on his way here Kutame-sama, Kushima-sama " said Kakashi bowing in front of the two elders

" That's it, get down here and stop following me " yelled Kutame taking his sword out of the sheath. Nothing moved and all the shinobies started to move away from the two elders of the Uzumaki clan. Kushima jumped in the air and she punched the tree that the two anbu members were in turning the tree into little pieces. Two anbus jumped down before they could fall down with the trees, one wearing a Duck mask and one wearing a Rat mask. Everyone sweat dropped seeing the strength of the old lady in front of them, and they saw that kind of strength before from their Hokage.

" What I told you about following us everywhere? " said Kushima looking at the two anbu members

" We are your guards, we can't let you go anywhere alone " said the man in the rat mask moving a few steps back from the old lady. Kushima disappeared and reappeared in front of the young anbu with the rat mask landing a powerful punch to the boy's gut sending him flying back to the wall making a crater in the wall.

She was about to walk over to him and continue beating him up, but Kutame appeared besides her " Calm down Kushi-chan "

~~~~~~~~~~ With Naruto ~~~~~~~~

" Okay I think they're ready " said Naruto getting in a crouching position

" Yosh let's go " screamed Lee with fire in his eyes

" One................., Two..................., Three......... " said Naruto before they all took off

All that was seen was a big green blur in front and a yellow and green blur side by side, Gai was in the leading position but he was not winning the race by much, Naruto and Lee was right behind him at the same speed neither faster than the other but Naruto was not using any chakra to run faster. Everyone that was by the gates were watching with wide eye at the race going on in front of them even though they couldn't really see anything but green, yellow and orange. Gai was the first to make to the gates making him the winner of the race and about ten seconds later Naruto and Lee made it to gate at the same time. Lee looked and saw that Naruto was able to keep up with him the whole way and he was not even wearing his weights, he was happy that Naruto was able to keep with him because one thing he did not want to be was jealous because his friend got stronger. Everyone looked at Naruto with their eyes wide open at the fact that he was able to keep up with Lee who's weights were off right now, because of the fact that Lee was the fastest of the Konoha 12. Gai was especially suprised of what just happened because Lee trained his who life very hard to achieve that kind of speed and Naruto was able to achieve the same level in two and a half years.

' What kind of training did Naruto-kun go through these past years ' though Gai looking at the boy with a calm look on his face

" Naruto-kun to be able to keep up with my student with his weights off is truly an outstanding thing. Congratulations " said Gai with two rows of tears on his face

" Thank you Fuzzy-Brows-sensei, I got faster with Lee as my inspiration " said Naruto rubbing the back of his head

" NARUTO " Screamed Kushima standing outside the circle who was around Naruto and Lee.

' Noooooooooo ' screamed Naruto in his mind

Naruto immediately knew who it was and he was panicking right now, what was his options?, he could run away but Kutame would find him and beat him even worse for running or he could walk toward them and get a lesser beating for forgetting to go see his grand parents. The group quickly moved away from the boy after they had seen what Kushima did to the anbu who was supposed to be guarding herself and Kutame. Naruto stood across from them by himself and he knew nothing was going right for him right now. The yellow head boy walking toward the old lady and the old man slowly, he knew they were not going to go easy on him for not going to the Uzumaki compound since they moved to the village. Everyone looked with their eyes wide open as the old lady took the yellow head boy by the hear, she had a sweet smile on her face while Naruto had an horrified one on his face.

" Ow ow ow ow ow. What did I do Granny " screamed Naruto looking at the old lady

" You want to know what you did Naru-kun " asked Kushima smiling and looking at the yellow head boy

" How about not coming to spend anytime with us, going on a mission without letting us know and you did not even see us when you came back here. You was too busy showing off " yelled Kushima twisting his ears once again.

" Let's go " said Kutame while Kushima was draging Naruto by his ears

" Help " muttered Naruto under his breath

" Umm excuse me Uzumaki-sama " said Kakashi stepping up after putting his book away

" Its Kushima, what is it?...... Umm " said Kushima looking at the man

" Hatake Kakashi " said Kakashi looking at her

" What is it Kakashi-san? " asked Kushima looking at the man who face was covered by a mask

" We have to report our mission and Naruto has to be in the Hokage tower with us " said Kakashi with his eyes making an upside down ' U '.

" Oh why did you not just say that Naru-kun " said the lady smiling at the man

" I forgot " muttered Naruto looking at his feet avoiding any eye contact with his gr

" You better come to the compound after reporting the mission " said Kushima releasing some killing intent on the boy

" Let's go Kushi-chan " said Kutame looking at his wife

" See you later Granny, Gramps " waved Naruto to the two retired shinobies walking away from the group while they were waving back.

" Ok Naruto let's go " said Kakashi walking toward the Hokage tower who was in the middle of the village.

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Shizune started heading toward the Hokage tower while the rest of the group went about to their business. The group started walking toward the Hokage tower which was in the middle of the village when they felt something following them, they stopped and turned around and it was a normal size dark brown Lion with a foreign looking Hitai-ate around its neck. Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata immediately knew who sent it since Kakashi and Hinata saw Naruto summon a lion when they were going to the Hidden Sand Village.

" Hey Shio, what are you doing here? " asked Naruto looking at the lion

" **Kutame-sama sent me to follow you to make sure you don't forget** " said Shio looking at the boy

" Oh OK " said Naruto looking back at the lion

" WHAT THE HELL, THEY SUMMON LIONS " yelled Sakura looking at the normal size lion

" **What is your problem first time you see a summon** " said Shio rolling her eyes at the pink haired chunnin

They continued on their way to the Hokage Tower with the lion following them close behind, Naruto had a big grin on his face being happy to be back in the village after two long weeks on a rescue mission. Sakura still held a grudge against Hinata for not being able to participate in that mission with her team, but Hinata was not worrying about her right now.

~~~~~~~~~~ In The Hokage Tower ~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade exhaled a heavy sigh, as she poured another cup of sake and then drank it in one fell swoop before slamming the cup back onto her desk in disgust. Standing up to walk out onto her balcony and gaze over the village in the setting sun. She could only shake her head in frustration, as she relived the day's events in her mind. Akatsuki was now in the move and she knew that soon Orochimaru would be on the move also depends on if the news of Itachi's fake death did not reach them yet. Turning around and going back to her desk, Tsunade grabbed the sake bottle once more and began pouring another cup of her most treasured elixir, when a voice rang out behind her startling the blond Hokage. Turning around Tsunade saw in front of her the teams that she sent on the mission to rescue the Kazekage of the Sand and her assistant with Sakura. Shio stayed back and was currently playing with a toy that Naruto got her on the way to the tower.

" Hey there baa-chan " said Naruto waving at the Legendary medical ninja with a grin on his face, before he had to dodge a book that was thrown at him which hit Sakura who was not paying any attention to the Hokage.

" Yo " said Kakashi putting an envelope on her desk

She took the envelope and she started reading the mission report that Team 7 and Hinata did, she had a raised eyebrow throughout the whole report. After she finished with Team 7's report, Gai put his envelope on the desk about what happened with Team 9, she read the whole report before putting both the envelopes down on her desk. She was satisfied at the success of the mission, but she was also worried about the safety of the yellow head boy now even though she knew he was strong enough to handle himself.

" You will have to come back later for your payments " said Tsunade looking at the group in front of her

" Due to the dangerous nature of the mission, Naruto, Kakashi, and Hinata will get paid for an S-rank mission since they fought against S-rank criminals and Team Gai and Shikamaru will be paid an A-rank mission since they were back up " said Tsunade and all the shinobies in the room nodded except for Naruto who was not paying any attention since he was trying to find where Jiraiya had placed the Hiraishin seal that he gave him on his first day back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jiraiya and Naruto finally made it to the gate and Jiraiya did some quick hand seals then said ' Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu ' There was a poof of smoke,when the smoke cleared the two guards saw Jiraiya doing what looked a kabuki dance on top of a mid-sized Toad._

_"I'm the man with enemies from West to East. I'm the one who men envy, women desire and kids want to be. I'm the Toad Sage, Everyone watch in awe when I battle, The Gallant of the World, Respected and Feared all around the World. Jiraiya!", exclaimed Jiraiya finishing in one last pose on top of the Toad._

_" Jiraiya-sama you're back, and you have the guost of the fourth with you " said Kotetsu smiling_

_" Wait, you have the guost of the fourth with " yelled Kotetsu realizing what he said._

_" Yes, he's come back to punish the village for the way they treated his son " said Jiraiya with a grin. Naruto started to laugh at his sensei's sense of humor._

_" The fourth never had a kid " said the other guard looking terrified_

_" That's because he wanted it kept a secret " said Jiraiya still grinning._

_" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO " yelled Kotetsu looking like he's about to shit on himself._

_" I'm just playing with you " said Jiriaya laughing with Naruto besides him laughing his ass off also_

_" That smile, the whisker marks, That's Naruto " said the other guard looking at Naruto thinking._

_" Hey " said Naruto putting the peace sign up_

_" Welcome back dude " said Kotetsu laughing_

_" Thanks " said Naruto smiling._

_" Ero-sennin, I have to go see someone, tell baa-chan I'll be back. And put this somewhere in the office for me. Make sure Baa-chan doesn't see it " said Naruto walking down the streets after he handed Jiraiya a seal._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto started laughing remember clearly his first day back in the village with his sensei, he looked and he saw the seal but no one else in the room could see it since it was now one with the wall, he was happy but when he turned around everyone was looking at him funny.

" What........ " said Naruto looking back at the group

" What are you looking at? " asked Tsunade looking at the boy with her eyebrows slightly raised

" Nothing Hahahaha " laughed Naruto once again rubbing the back of his head sheepishly

" Pay attention you Baka " yelled Tsunade looking at the boy

" I will get Jiraiya for rubbing his dumb-ass habits on you " said Tsunade cracking her knuckles with a glee in her eyes

" So, is there anything else? " asked Tsunade looking at the group in front of her

" Yes Tsunade-sama, but I can come back later " said Hinata to the blonde Hokage

" Ok then come see me tomorrow at 10:00 " said Tsunade looking at the clan heiress with a smile on her face

" Yes m'am " said Hinata bowing to the Hokage with a smile on her face

" Is that it? " asked Naruto from the back of the group with a grin on his face

" Do you have somewhere more important to be? " asked Tsunade looking at him with an evil glee in his eyes

" Actually Gramps and Granny are waiting for me, and they'll kill me if I don't make it " said Naruto rubbing the back of his head with a grin on his face.

" Shio let's go " said Naruto walking toward the window of the office

" **Coming Naruto-sama** " said the Lion from outside the office

" Who's Shio? " asked Tsunade with her eyebrows slightly raised.

Just then a normal sized Lion passed in front of her and started heading toward the window following the yellow head boy. Naruto leaped out the window with the lion following him before they started jumping from roof tops to roof tops at a high speed with his coat floating behind him like a cape. Naruto was already nervous about going to his grand-parents house but he was happy that he was going to be with family, which he didn't really have growing up. After two minutes of jumping from roof top to roof top Naruto finally reached his destination with the Lion summon, the Uzumaki compound which exactly like the one they were in back in the whirlpool for some reason.

" Granny I'm here " said Naruto walking inside the compound

" About time boy " said Kutame from inside the main room where they currently were right now.

Naruto followed the voice and he went inside the main room where everyone was sitting down, he took a seat besides his grand-mother after greeting everyone and getting tackled to the ground by his little cousins. Kutame and Kushima looked at the boy with a smile on their faces, glad that he got along with the kids so much.

" What's up kenny-nii-san " said Naruto looking at the son of his uncle Kenji

" Why did you not tell me that the academy was so boring Naruto-nii-san " said Kenny glaring at the boy

" Hahaha I had to go through it too you know " laughed Naruto rubbing the back of his head

" Iruka-sensei is always talking about you " said Kenny with a grin on his face

" He is huh, I guess I'm going to have to pay him a visit " said Naruto still laughing at his little cousin

" Granny I heard you guys got in some trouble when you came here " said Naruto looking at his grand-mother with a serious look on his face.

" Well Naruto let me tell you the beginning of the story " said Kenji taking a sip of the tea cup that was in front of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~

_" Hello, Hokage-sama " bowed Kenji and his wife_

_" Hello, Uzumaki-san " said Tsunade. Kenji handed her the letter and sat down where Tsunade pointed for them to seat. Tsunade opened the letter._

_" So as the letter states you will be living in the village " said Tsunade looking at the old man and Kenji._

_" Yes, Hokage-sama " answered Kenji _

_" Do any of you have ninja training " asked Tsunade looking at Kenji_

_" All of us, but some of the women are pregnant " answered Kenji smiling looking at his wife._

_" Who will lead the clan " asked Tsunade_

_" That would be Kutame-sama " answered Kenji_

_" Hell no " said Kutame getting up._

_" And who are you " said Tsunade with a vein on her forehead._

_" Kutame Uzumaki, Father of Kushina Uzumaki " said Kutame proudly_

_" And why won't you lead the clan " said Tsunade_

_" Jiraiya-san told me that I would have to sit in a council made up of a bunch of stuck up civilians and I won't do it Kenji is the new leader I'll be one of the clans elders " said Kutame laughing at the end._

_' __Damn you Jiraiya__ ' thought Kenji and Tsunade to themselves_

_" And most of the clan heads are around his age, so he'll fit in better than me " said Kutame smirking_

_' __He got me__ ' thought Kenji_

_" You got a point there " said Tsunade_

_' __That's Naruto's grandfather huh__ ' thought Tsunade smiling_

_" And do you know the current rank of the ninjas " said Tsunade_

_" All of us high jounin level and Kutame-sama Kage level, that's what Jiraiya-san said after he fought all of us " said Kenji thinking back_

_" Kage level huh " said Tsunade looking at the old man_

_" Yes, old lady " said Kutame. Tsunade got up to go pound the old man to the ground but shizune stopped her and he just suck his tongue out at her like a little kid._

_" Calm down lady Tsunade " said Shizune_

_" You really are Naruto's granddad " said Shizune to the old man._

_" You will not be able to get active duty since you're the head of the family, but the others except the wives and Kutame will be placed in the Anbu under me and the kids will be sent to the academy " said Tsunade looking at Kenji and glaring at Kutame_

_" Why can't I be an active ninja " asked Kutame laughing._

_" Because you're too old " answered Tsunade glaring at the old man._

_" You wanna take this outside " said Kutame looking at Tsunade _

_" Lets go, old man " yelled Tsunade about to get before Shizune put a hand on her shoulder_

_" Calm down lady Tsunade " said Shizune_

_" Dad, calm down " yelled Kenji looking at the old man_

_" She started it " said Kutame laughing_

_" He started it " said Tsunade to Shizune_

_" Whatever " said Kutame looking at the world's greatest known medic_

_" Kenji-san your wife and the other women will be active when I see them fit " said Tsunade to the clan leader_

_" Until then, rest. I will have someone guide you to your new home. Dog " said Tsunade. A man in anbu clothes and gravity defying hair appeared in the office in a puff of white smokes on one knee in front of the hokage._

_" Yes, Hokage-sama " said Kakashi_

_" This here is Naruto's family. Please take them to the compound that Kushina-san bought. You know where it is right " said Tsunade to the lazy anbu head._

_" Hai " said Kakashi._

_" And please bring them to the council room later " said Tsunade_

_" Please follow me " said Kakashi to the man in long orange-red hair and the lady in long black hair. They followed Kakashi out the Hokage tower and they started walking toward the compound which was next to the Inuzuka compound. They walked and saw all the stores and some of them were closed down. They arrived at the compound and Kakashi left them there with the key in their hand. They opened the door and went in to see a beautiful garden in the front, they walked through the garden and went inside the compound to rest before their meeting with the Hokage later on. They cleaned the compound and settled in for now._

~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~

" So Gramps got into it with baa-chan " laughed Naruto who fell on the ground laughing

" Yes, they still don't get along " laughed Kenji with his nephew

" I can't believe Gramps wanted to be an active ninja " laughed Naruto looking at the old man

Bam

" Shut up Brat " yelled Kutame whacking the yellow head boy over the head

" I'm sorry Gramps " said Naruto quickly closing his mouth

" Is that all that happened " asked Naruto looking at his uncle

" I got this " said Kutame looking at Kenji with a smirk on his face

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Kakashi and Tenzo came back with Kenji and Kutame who was chatting with the anbu captain. Kutame looked around saw everybody looking at them and Kakashi and Tenzo just went and stood behind the Hokage like they should._

_" Cat, please create a chair for Uzumaki-san for me " said Tsunade smiling._

_" Did you say Uzumaki " said Inoichi and Shikaku_

_" Yes, we have a new council seat in the council for the Uzumakis " said Tsunade looking at everybody._

_" I thought that Naruto was the last Uzumaki " said Choza surprised_

_" Naruto and Jiraiya found them when they went to the whirlpool " said Tsunade smiling at Kenji before she glared at the old man remembering earlier._

_" Didn't you think we needed to know about it before you let them in " said Homura the old man adviser_

_" No, not really " anwered Tsunade simply_

_" And why is that " asked Koharu the old lady_

_" Because, I didn't want to " answered Tsunade looking at the old lady who was now mad as fuck._

_" Why " asked Homura glaring at the blond Hokage_

_" Because from now one the civilian side of the council don't have no say in shinobie business " said Tsunade getting tired of them asking her all those questions._

_" You can't do that, we have power to do what we want " said Homura getting up._

_" You have power over business that has to do with civilians " yelled Tsunade getting up from her seat._

_" Excuse me, I'm still here " said Kutame jumping in the conversation._

_" Oh yeah, Everyone this is Uzumaki Kenji the Head of the Uzumaki clan and Uzumaki Kutame Naruto's Grandfather " said Tsunade pointing at Kenji then at Kutame_

_" Who cares about the little demon's clan " yelled a mid-aged lady with pink hair. _

_Kutame took out two sword in the blink of an eye and Kenji had his sword already at the lady's throat with a speed unseen by everyone in the room. Kutame released a killing intent having even Tsunade and everyone two blocks of the council room on guard, he walked toward the lady slowly with two sword in his hand._

_" Can I kill her? " asked Kutame softly but in a dangerous voice._

_" No, as much as I want to do it myself, If Naruto found out that someone was killed for him he wouldn't like that " said Tsunade still standing in her place. Kutame stopped releasing the killing intent and everyone went back to normal. Kenji put his sword away and walked back to the place he was standing at first._

_" Talk about my Grandson like that again, I will have your ugly head as a punishment " said Kutame walking back. Everybody smelled something coming from the lady, before she excused herself from the meeting to go home._

_" Did she just shit on herself " yelled Tsume laughing her ass off._

_" This is too good " yelled Tsume again still laughing_

_" Yeah " said Shikaku with a smile on his face._

_" I like you already Uzumaki " said Tsume laughing._

_" Kenji please have a seat " said Tsunade pointing at the chair made by Tenzo, which was between Choza and Shikaku's seats. Kenji walked up there and took a seat, Shikaku put his head up a little and looked at the red head man still with a bored expression but now he smiled at man._

_" We going to a bar after this meeting, you want to come " asked Shikaku looking at the man with a smile on his face_

_" Sure, but we can't stay too late or my wife will have my head " said Kenji with a smile_

_" I was about to say the same thing " said Shikaku with a bored expression, he finally found someone who thought that their wife was troublesome._

_" I'm Nara Shikaku by the way " said Shikaku putting his hand out. _

_" Uzumaki Kenji " said Kenji shaking his hand._

_" Meeting Dismissed " said Tsunade walking toward the entrance of the chamber_

_Everybody got up and was walking toward the buildings exit, Kutame was the first one to get out the building. Outside the building everyone went to a bar to have some fun before they had to go home. Kenji ordered a bunch of drinks for himself his dad and his new friends, they drunk and got drunk and everybody got ready to go home. Kenji and Kutame was drunker than a motherfucker and they were walking home since they wanted to see around the village. The got close to their home and Kutame sensed people outside and Kenji did too but they act like they didn't know that the shinobies were around. _

_Kenji smiled when Kutame started doing some hand seals before he took out his sword then said ' __Uzumaki Hijutsu: Uzu no Kuni Tajuu Kantana - Uzumaki Secret Technique: Multiple Swords of the Whilpool __' and pointed his swords toward the incoming root members his swords multiply into a bunch of swords with no handle and shot toward the incoming root members and killed all of them before the duplicates of the swords disappeared like a shadow clone. The leader quickly got away from the two deadly Uzumakis to report to his master. Kutame went inside his home leaving the bodies with all the sword holes in their body on the ground so that people could see them the next day._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~

" Did you guys ever find out who sent them " asked Naruto looking at his grand-father with a calm look on his face, even though he was boiling hot inside.

Naruto looked at his family still with the calm look but did inside he wanted to find out the person responsible for the attack on his family in the village. The yellow head boy knew that he did not want to lose his only remaining family, the only real family he ever met. He was furious at the fact that his family was attacked as soon as they came to the village and he was also happy that nothing happened to them. Naruto was happily chatting with his family and laughing with them when Kunon walked in the room with some food and Kyoki was right behind her with some more food. As soon as they set the food down Naruto got an idea, he wanted everyone to be around to eat with them and he new just how to do it. Naruto bit his thumb and went through a series of hand seals before putting the blood on his right hand and said ' _Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Toad Summoning Jutsu_ ' and summoned a little Toad as big as Gamakichi, when the young Toad was little.

" Hello Naruto-sama, what can I do for you? " asked the little Toad looking at the future Toad sage

" Can you find Ero-sennin for me and tell him to come to the Uzumaki compound Gamao " said Naruto looking at the little Toad with a smile on his face. The little Toad quickly disappeared in a puff of smokes and went to find Jiraiya for his student.

" Why are you sending for Jiraiya? " asked Kutame looking at the boy suspicious

" We having a family dinner " said Naruto with a grin on his face

" Why you didn't just say that, let me go find some sake " said Kutame quickly standing up and running out of the room

Naruto wiped some blood on his hand again but this time it was the left hand and he went through the same hand seals but finished with a different seal before he said ' _Shi Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Lion Summoning Jutsu_ ' and slammed his hand on the ground in front of him, a small little lion appeared in front of him with a whirlpool Hitai-ate around his neck.

" What can I do for you Naruto-sama " said the small lion looking at the yellow head boy

" Yes, Shin can you go find Itachi and Kisame and tell them to come here " said Naruto looking at the small little lion with a smile on his face

The small lion ran out of the room and jumped over the gate of the compound making his way toward the Namikaze compound following the scent of Itachi.

To be continued.......


	11. A Killer's Past

Disclaimer: Jiraiya-561 the Gallant do not own Naruto. Lol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 11: A Killer's Past ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time:

Naruto was happily chatting with his family and laughing with them when Kunon walked in the room with some food and Kyoki was right behind her with some more food. As soon as they set the food down Naruto got an idea, he wanted everyone to be around to eat with them and he new just how to do it. Naruto bit his thumb and went through a series of hand seals before putting the blood on his right hand and said ' _Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Toad Summoning Jutsu_ ' and summoned a little Toad as big as Gamakichi, when the young Toad was little.

" Hello Naruto-sama, what can I do for you? " asked the little Toad looking at the future Toad sage

" Can you find Ero-sennin for me and tell him to come to the Uzumaki compound Gamao " Naruto said looking at the little Toad with a smile on his face. The little Toad quickly disappeared in a puff of smokes and went to find Jiraiya for his student.

" Why are you sending for Jiraiya? " mumbled Kutame looking at the boy suspicious

" We having a family dinner " smirked Naruto looking at his grandfather

" Why you didn't just say that, let me go find some sake " Kutame yelled before quickly standing up and running out of the room

Naruto wiped some blood on his hand again but this time it was the left hand and he went through the same hand seals but finished with a different seal before he said ' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Jutsu_ ' and slammed his hand on the ground in front of him, a small little lion appeared in front of him with a whirlpool Hitai-ate around his neck, the lion was about the same size as Pakkun, Kakashi's little dog.

" What can I do for you Naruto-sama? " groaned the small lion looking at the yellow head boy

" Yes, Shin can you go find Itachi and Kisame and tell them to come here " Naruto looking at the small little lion with a smile on his face

The small lion ran out of the room and jumped over the gate of the compound making his way toward the Namikaze compound following the scent of Itachi.

~~~~~~~~~~~ At The Namikaze Compound ~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi was sitting on top of a tree looking over the lake that was in the back of the Namikaze compound which reminded him a lot of the lake behind the Uchiha compound but he was pushing back all those memories. He did not have his mask on so his soften face was visible while his hair was blowing under the wind, he was wearing some black cargo pants like Naruto's and the anbu top that he wore under his Akatsuki coat was still on while the coat was gone. Itachi had a short anbu kantana strapped to his back and there was a black crow on his shoulder. Since he's been back in the village he has never really walked around without his mask on, only a few people in the Anbu knew he was back in the village and also Kakashi, and the Hokage knew about his return. He was glad to back in the village that he would give his soul for, the village he made his little brother hate him for, the village he killed his whole family for, and he knew that he would do it all over again to keep the village safe. Itachi sensed something approaching the compound coming his way so he stood up and put his mask on while he jumped down from the tree top. The small lion jumped over the entrance of the big compound and ran toward the Uchiha progidy at full speed to get him to go meet with Naruto.

" Hello, Itachi-san. Naruto-sama sent me to tell you and Kisame-san to go to the Uzumaki compound " said the small lion looking at the masked man

" Thank you, I'll get Kisame you can dismiss " the young Uchiha bowed in front of the little lion.

The small lion disappeared in a puff of smokes leaving behind the young Uchiha, Itachi started making his way toward the house where Kisame was currently taking a nap. Itachi knocked on the door but Kisame didn't even budge from the nap he was taking, Itachi not wanting to waste anymore time decided to kick in the door but as soon as he did he jumped back dodging three kunai which came flying at him. Kisame finally sat up from the couch he was sleeping on to see the young Uchiha prodigy standing in the doorway looking at him.

" What do you want Itachi? " asked Kisame looking at the boy rubbing his eyes

" We're going to the Uzumaki compound " said Itachi immediately walking back toward the entrance of the compound

" Wait up " said Kisame appearing besides the young Uchiha.

Kisame was wearing the Konoha anbu outfit just like Itachi except that he didn't have the tattoo on his right arm that all the other anbus have. They both had on their mask on and they started going toward the entrance of the Namikaze compound, as soon as they made it to the front of the compound they both jumped up and started jumping from roof tops to roof tops toward the Uzumaki compound.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Elsewhere in a Dark cave ~~~~~~~~~~~

In a dark cave located near the border of the Hidden Mist Village, Seven figures was standing around in a circle in holographic forms. In the darkness, almost pitch black, all anyone could make out was the vaguest outline of anything. Only their eyes stood out, and the smallest details of their clothes. Though all different shapes and sizes, one thing was similar between the group. Black cloaks, with red clouds on them.

" There's been interesting happening's in Konoha- Interesting events indeed..." Zetsu, a man with what looked like the jaws of a Venus flytrap around his head, began, both parts light and dark, chiming in.

" Explain " demanded the figure of a man who seemed to be made of the shadows themselves with Lilac-ringed eyes and numerous piercings on his face.

" Its seems that Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame are currently in the village, I found the rings, that they found a way to take off back in the old whirlpool country " explained Zetsu looking at the man

" The fucking bastards betrayed us " shouted a man with a gigantic scythe strapped on his back

" Calm down Hidan, I want Tobi to go and bring back Kisame. Kisame is needed for our plans " demanded the man with the Lilac-ringed eyes without looking toward the man's way

" Tobi is a good boy " a tall man in the circle said in a small boy's voice

" What about Itachi? " asked Zetsu looking in the direction of the man with the lilac-ringed eyes

" We have the Sharingan in our possession already, we don't need him anymore " answered the man with a hard look on his face

" Zetsu, you will go with Tobi and bring Kisame back here " Instructed the leader before they all disappeared

Back in their real bodies, Zetsu's head was visible but the rest of his body was in the ground, besides him Tobi was standing up with a Sharingan eye showing through the whole in his mask. Zetsu had no real emotion on his face and Tobi because of the mask he had on no one really knew what he was thinking.

" Are we going to Konoha Zetsu? " groaned Tobi looking down at the man in a childish whiny voice

" Of course we are Tobi " answered the dark part of the venus flytrap looking man in a deep voice

" Not yet " the light part entered the conversation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back in the Hidden Leaf Village ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the Uzumaki compound everyone was already present, Jiraiya was in the corner writing in his notepad, Itachi was talking with Kyoki and they both were smiling, Naruto was talking to his grandparents laughing with them, Kisame was stuffing his face with food. That's when Kutame called for all of them to come eat but he didn't see Kisame already stuffing his face all around the table. They sat around the table talking and laughing around with each other.

" Naruto, why do you want to be Hokage of this village? " asked Itachi looking at the boy

" Oohhh um-mm........... Well first I wanted to be Hokage to be recognized and acknowledge by the villagers of the village as a hero and not just a demon like they saw me. Then when I met Team Seven and Kakashi-sensei I learned that only when you fight to protect something precious to you will you truly become strong. I want to be the Hokage now because I want to protect everyone who believed in me and get the villagers to have faith in me and for that I would give my life anytime " Naruto finished with a big smile on his face rubbing the back of his head

" Good answer Naruto, I remember when I was chosen to be Hokage of the village " laughed Jiraiya looking at the no one in particular in the room.

" Wait what?.............. You was chosen to be the Hokage? " asked Naruto with his mouth hanging and his eyes wide open

" Yes, Sarutobi-sensei chose me to be the fourth Hokage and I was also chosen to be the fifth Hokage three years ago " answered Jiraiya looking at his apprentice with a smile on his face

" Then Jiraiya-sama why are you not the Hokage? " asked Itachi looking at the man

" They probably realised he was a pervert. " mumbled Naruto before he was whacked in the by the Toad Sage who was glaring at him " I heard that brat "

" Now for your question Itachi, the first time I refused the position because I wanted to travel the world after I finished training Minato. I didn't want to stay in the village because I had to run my spy network outside the village and Minato had already surpassed me, so I nominated him instead. So then after I nominated him, the choice for the Hokage position was between my student and my teammate Orochimaru. Sarutobi sensei always saw Orochimaru as kind of like a son, so he was the first choice after myself but when the old man found out that he was doing experiment on the villagers the position was given to Minato and Orochimaru deserted the village.............. Orochimaru wanted to be Hokage so he grew a profound grudge against the village for choosing Minato over him " Jiraiya started telling the story in deep thoughts

" When I first met Sarutobi-sensei I didn't like him one bit.................... " started Jiraiya with a smile on his face

~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback: Jiraiya as a Kid ~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jiraiya was in the academy sitting in the back of the room looking at a blonde girl in the front sitting by a pale skinned boy. The boy stayed looking at the girl until it was time for them to go. Jiraiya walked out the academy and went to do some research for the day. Jiraiya walked to the nearest hot spring and went up a tree near the hot spring to peep at the bathing girls. Its was now late and Jiraiya decided that it was time for him to go home. Jiraiya was on his way home when he saw Tsunade walking home, he walked up to her scratching the back of his head blushing_

_" Uhmm... Tsunade-hime " Jiraiya mumbled looking at the girl blushing blushing_

_" What baka " yelled Tsunade looking at him._

_" I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? " asked Jiraiya smiling at her with a blush on his face_

_" Hell no baka " yelled Tsunade punching him back to the nearest wall._

_Tsunade walked away from Jiraiya leaving him on the ground with a broken nose. Jiraiya got up and went home to rest for the exam coming up the next day._

_The next day Jiraiya got up and went to the academy to take the test. The class took the test and even when Jiraiya passed he was at the bottom of the class while Orochimaru the pale skinned boy was the rookie of the year with Tsunade the top female in the class. The class sat down while the instructor gave out the teams._

_" Ok Team 7 will be.... Jiraiya..... Tsunade Senju.... and Orochimaru " announced the instructor which had Tsunade both happy and pissed. Happy because Orochimaru was on her team and pissed because Jiraiya was also on the team._

_" Your Jounin instructor will be Sarutobi Hiruzen " the instructor said after looking at all of them_

_Sarutobi walked in the room and told Team 7 to follow him on the roof. The three followed him and sat down._

_" First of all, lets introduce ourselves " Sarutobi said looking at the team in front of him_

_" My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, I like the village, my wife, and training, I dislikes people who thinks they're better that others and put others down. my dream is to become the Hokage " said Sarutobi smiling._

_" You next " said Hiruzen pointing at Orochimaru sitting down._

_" My name is Orochimaru , I like ninjutsus and training, My dream is to master every ninjutsu in the world " said Orochimaru with no emotion at all._

_' He got problems ' though Jiraiya _

_" You next " said Sarutobi pointing at Tsunade._

_" My name is Tsunade Senju, I like Orochimaru and my village, and training, my dream is to be the best medic nin in the world " said Tsunade looking at Orochimaru who didn't even look at her._

_" You " said Sarutobi pointing at Jiraiya._

_" My name is Jiraiya, I like Tsunade-hime and training, I dislikes people who put others down, and my hobbies are doing research, my dream is to one day travel the world " said Jiraiya grinning._

_" Ok meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 to take your genin test and don't eat breakfast you might throw up " said Sarutobi Hiruzen as he disappeared in a puff of smokes leaving the genins behind._

_The three made their way down to the streets and started to go home. Tsunade started running after Orochimaru calling him. Orochimaru turned and looked at Tsunade with impatience._

_" Orochimaru-kun.......would you like to go on a date with me " said Tsunade blushing hard._

_" No " said Orochimaru as he walked away with an emotionless expression. Jiraiya ran up and caught up to Tsunade breathing hard._

_" Uhmm...Hime don't worry about the Teme you're the prettiest girl around " said Jiraiya scratching the back of his head._

_" Since we're teammates and all do you want to go out so we can get to know each other better " said Jiraiya smiling and blushing hard._

_" Hell No Baka " yelled Tsunade punching him upside the head._

_Tsunade walked away from Jiraiya leaving him on the ground with two broken ribs. Jiraiya picked himself up and went to the hospital to get himself checked out. Jiraiya got treated from the hospital and went home._

_The next day, The team reported to training ground 7 for their genin exam . Sarutobi explained the exam and told them to begin. Jiraiya got caught in every trap Sarutobi laid and always failed in any attempt to get a bell. The time was up and Orochimaru and Tsunade each had a bell and Jiraiya was tied to the tree stump of the training ground. Sarutobi told the others to go home and Jiraiya was still tied to the tree._

_" Jiraiya where do you be going that makes you not train " said Sarutobi seriously_

_" Doing research " said Jiraiya grinning_

_" Maybe I should do that research with you one day " said Sarutobi nervously._

_" Oh Sarutobi-sensei you're a perve " said Jiraiya laughing._

_" Whatever " said Sarutobi _

_Sarutobi let Jiraiya loose and took him to get some ramen. Jiraiya ate and got ready to leave._

_" Don't forget the training session tomorrow " said Sarutobi smiling_

_" Ok sensei " said Jiraiya running toward his home._

_Jiraiya didn't go home straight instead he went to the hot spring and started peeking through a little hole on the fence wall. Jiraiya was giggling with blood coming out his nose. Jiraiya stayed at the hot spring until all the ladies left. Jiraiya then headed home to get some sleep._

_The next day, Jiraiya went to the training ground and saw that the team already started the training session without him. Jiraiya just sat in the tree and watched as Sarutobi trained Tsunade and Orochimaru for the day. Jiraiya was pretty pissed off because they started the training session without him since he was only 10 minutes late. Jiraiya jumped down from the tree and walked toward the team not in his usual hyper-active behavior. Sarutobi saw Jiraiya coming and didn't want to stop training Orochimaru since that was his favorite student and threw him a scroll containing the shadow clone jutsu. Jiraiya took the scroll and started walking away._

_" Where are you going Jiraiya? " Sarutobi asked looking at the boy walking away_

_" To find some other teacher to help me duh " said Jiriaya not looking back._

_" What about me? " Sarutobi protested looking at the boy walking away from him_

_" You think I'm stupid, you only train Orochimaru-teme and Tsunade-hime " Jiraiya still walking_

_Jiraiya just went to another training ground and started working on the jutsu alone. He tried hours but couldn't get the jutsu right. Jiraiya wouldn't give up until he got it right so he kept trying. Jiraiya tried until he got it right then went back to the training ground and gave the scroll back to Sarutobi and started walking away from the team_

~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole room sat down and was listening the Toad Sage talk about his childhood and for Naruto who has been with Jiraiya for sometimes now that was the first time the man ever talked about his past. In fact Jiraiya did not like to talk about his past, because it reminded him of all his mistakes in his life. Naruto listened to his sensei until he realised that the story sounded familiar, that sounded just like his genin team.

" Wait........... Hahahaha Baa-chan liked Orochimaru-teme? " laughed Naruto looking at his sensei

" Yeah hahahahahah............... and Orochi-teme didn't even like her that idiot " laughed Jiraiya looking at the boy

" Baa-chan sound just like Sakura when we started as genins " Naruto said looking at his sensei laughing remembering his times with the pink haired medic

" Hahahaha............ she was like that for a long time Gaki " laughed Jiraiya looking at the boy

" One time.............................. " started Jiraiya looking at the boy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback: Jiraiya Back in the Days ~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The twelve year old Jiraiya gaze at his long time crush Tsunade who was completely ignoring him only paying attention to her crush the pale teen Orochimaru, he smiled in his mind today was going to be the day that he will ask her out on a date. Sarutobi stopped seeing the Hokage tower in the distance he gazed at his team with a smile._

_" All right everyone good job today I am going to report to Hokage-sama you all did a good job, you all deserve a rest we'll meet up later " with that said the young Sarutobi left walking to the Hokage tower._

_" Well everyone except for Jiraiya-baka " Tsunade muttered but loud enough for Jiraiya to hear which he sweat dropped at her comment._

_Orochimaru didn't say a word he left his two teammates walking to another location in the village Tsunade couldn't let him go, without asking him out. She was determined that today she was going to ask him out no matter what, she went to him catching him off guard without making any eye contanct with her._

_" What do you want Tsunade? " asked the genin Orochimaru._

_The teen Tsunade blushed slightly before looking at him " Orochimaru do…you want to out with me? "_

_" No " was his quick replied before leaving._

_Tsunade sighed in disappointment she was expecting that he was going to say no, she always knew that he never paid any attention to her looks like she wasn't very pretty although she was very wrong because she was one of the most prettiest girls in the village at least Jiraiya thought so. Jiraiya smirked at the scene he knew Orochimaru was going to neglect her offer now he had the chance to ask her out, he went to her before meeting a death glare from the blond genin which obviously she was not happy that Orochiamru turned her down._

_" What do you want idiot? " she asked in a cold hostile tone obviously she was in a bad mood._

_Jiraiya just gave her a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head " um….Tsunade-Hime I was thinking if you will like to go out with me " he blushed slightly._

_Tsunade on the other hand growled in pure anger " No you idiot who the hell do you think you are to come and asked me out the answer is NO, get this on your head Jiraiya I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU even if you were the last boy on the planet"_

_" B…but Tsunade-Hime come on, it will be fun you know that Orochimaru will never accept to have a date with you so why bother with someone like him? "_

_WHAM!!!_

_Tsunade has punched him on face sending him a few feet away he landed hard on the ground while she marched up to him, grabbing his collar making sure he was looking at her in the eyes " Jiraiya I'd rather die than go out with someone like YOU, Orochimaru is worth my time because he's good looking cool and talented, you on the other hand you don't have any of those qualities so you're not worth my time "_

_With those cold words said Tsunade left not caring that she hurt her teammate badly, he was bleeding with a broken nose. If she would've stayed a little longer she would've seen the look of a heartbroken Jiraiya with a couple of tears falling from his eyes. Jiraiya that day decided that he wasn't going to chase after Tsunade no more since she didn't like him._

_" She wants strong huh, I'll show her strong__" groaned Jiraiya on the ground with his body all bruised up_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" That's when I started taking my training seriously, and started getting stronger everyday " finished Jiraiya with a smile on his face

Jiraiya sat back just looking at nothing in particular, he was wondering if he could would he change anything in his life right now. He was a well respected, rich writer, at least to the male population anyway. He trained the man that became the youngest and strongest of the five Kages of the hidden leaf, Namikaze Minato who became one of the most feared shinobi in the Third Great Shinobi War. He always wanted a son, but he never got married or had the time to have one with all his traveling. He considered and treated Minato like his own son, he was devastated when he got there too late to help him with the Kyubbi. He looked at Naruto, the boy he considered a grandson and couldn't help but smile at how much the boy resembled his father, Namikaze Minato. He trained Naruto and one day he knows that the boy will surpass him and eventually surpass his father in ninja skills.

" Itachi I don't want to bring this up, but its something I would like to know. Why do you hate war so much, that you was willing to sacrifice your family and happiness to stop it from happening? " asked Naruto looking at the man in front of him with a serious look on his face. He did not want to bring Itachi's past up, because he knows that it would be a hard thing to talk about the family, that you killed yourself.

" It happened when I was a child two years after I graduated from the academy I was already a chunin, when I was eight I fought in the third great ninja war along with the forces of the Uchiha clan. We were to send protection to a nearby village in the fire country because it was being attacked by stone ninjas they needed to pass through the village in order to get to Konoha. Other forces were already providing backup to the main battalion while others left to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. However one of the things I have learned from war is that good things never happen in your favor…" Started Itachi with an stoic look on his face

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback: Itachi's Past ~~~~~~~~

_Eight year old Itachi was running through the empty streets of the half destroyed village. They have arrived a little too late in order to provide protection from the enemy forces of the hidden stone village. The young Uchiha was wearing his leaf Hitai-ate on his forehead like many Konoha ninjas wear it. He was wearing a blue jacket with the Uchiha clan crest on the back with a black shirt, black cargo pants and blue ninja sandals. His shuriken pouch was on his right leg while his kunai pouch was on left back side he also had a katana strapped on his back. His father Fuugaku have taught him to used a sword in order to defend himself more effectively and he mastered the art of the sword in a couple of months. The young Uchiha was not having a good day indeed things have become complicated to him._

_His father gave orders to split up with his team but he hasn't seen them in a while, so far he has only killed two stone ninjas that were hiding using their camouflage jutsu. But they couldn't hide from the sharingan as he managed to detect them quickly the worst he was thinking is that the rest of the stone ninjas went to ambush the rest of the Uchiha squadron. If that was the cause then he needed to fall back and find them although he had faith in the Uchiha, after all they were the most elite ninjas in the hidden leaf village. Running on the destroyed streets of the village he suddenly heard the sound of metal clashing, it was the sound of kunais and shurikens crashing against one another. He picked up the pace as he was now running towards the source of the sound. He arrived at a large clearing in the village there were lots of destroyed houses along with others houses that were still burning by the fires that the stone ninjas caused._

_He spotted a familiar figure a young boy the same age as himself with messy dark hair, his leaf headband was also strapped on his forehead. He was also wearing a similar outfit. Itachi recognized his best friend he was having trouble with a couple of stone ninjas. He kept on deflecting kunais with a kunai of his own. Itachi went straight at him using his sharingan to locate the stone ninjas that were using the camouflage jutsu._

_" Shisui get back! " he yelled to the young Uchiha._

_Shisui took a step back while Itachi with sharingan activated performed some hand seals before whispering ' __Katon: Housenka no Jutsu- Fire style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu __ ' to himself, while multiple small balls of fire came out of his mouth toward the hidden stone ninjas. The stone ninjas in hiding got burned by the dozens small fire balls before they started screaming in agony and it wasn't long before their bodies were burned to ashes._

_" Shisui are you all right?! " yelled Itachi after stopping the jutsu_

_" I am now that you're here Itachi, I'm glad you came I was having a hard time against those ninjas. " Shisui said looking at his cousin and rival_

_" What happened where did everyone go?" asked Itachi looking at the boy_

_" I got separated from the group, stone ninjas came and used an earthquake jutsu separating me from the rest, and I've been trying to find them ever since…" replied Shisui looking at the boy_

_" We'll search for them together maybe they already help the civilians escape…" said Itachi looking at his cousin_

_" Yeah and you handle those stone ninjas well " Shisui said feeling some envy for his friend._

_Itachis smirked " you handle yourself well too Shisui…"_

_" No I didn't compare to you, you already unlocked your sharingan and I haven't yet…" said Shisui putting his head down _

_" You will eventually after all you're my rival…" said Itachi trying to comfort his friend_

_Shisui grinned " yeah someday I will unlock my sharingan and then I will beat you bad."_

_" In your dreams " the young Uchiha smirked._

_" Someday I will…" said Shisui with a smile_

_Itachi and Shisui have been running through the wasteland looking village for a while and they still haven't found the rest of their comrades. It wasn't long before they reached of what used to be the main village district. Both of them gasped in horror at what they were seeing, the whole destroyed burned down district was full of dead bodies. Itachi was in complete shock there were hundreds of dead bodies from the villagers. The blood was everywhere that it could make a sea of blood and from that moment Itachi was truly horrified. His sharingan eyes widened seeing the bodies of men, women, children and even babies all dead. This is where the painful truth hit him hard this is how innocent lives got caught up in the way of war. So many people lost their lives all because of a conflict that the hidden villages were having. Innocent blood has been spilled all because of their ideals and ambitions._

_Tears were now falling from his sharingan realizing the cold reality of war. Shisui was shocked and horrified too this was all too painful to see. He was taught in the academy just like itachi that death was common in the life of a ninja but this was something that they weren't ready to witness. They were only eight and they have already witnessed so much dead bodies and blood more than a regular child could ever witness._

_" What….what's going on why are they so many civilians here?" asked the shocked Shisui._

_" I…I thought our group would've evacuated all of them and help them escape the village….don't tell me…" Itachi was quiet as he let his tears fall._

_Itachi glared reaching to his katana " wait…"_

_" What's wrong? " asked Shisui taking a couple of kunais._

_" Enemies " Itachi was still glaring at the location of the attackers with his sharingan._

_" More stone ninjas how many?"_

_" There's three of them let's be careful….look out! "_

_' __Earth Style: Earthquake Palm Strike__ ' Itachi and Shisui jumped in time to dodged the massive tremor that destroyed half of the ground, however they landed in separate locations splitting up in the process._

_Itachi saw two stone ninjas hiding using their camouflage jutsu near Shisui's location " Shisui look out they're near you! "_

_The young Uchiha reacted as he blocked a couple of shurikens with his kunai. The stone ninjas released their jutsu as they charged at him double teaming him. Shisui blocked a punch while dodging a kick from the other stone ninja. Shisui was quick and stabbed one of them with his kunai on his abdomen making him knelt on the ground. However he was punched hard on his face by the second stone ninja._

_" You little bastard! " he punched Shisui again making him coughed some blood._

_" No wait this son of a bitch is mine! " the stone ninja who injured in his abdomen said " I'm going to enjoy beating you up you little shit."_

_" No Shisui! " shouted Itachi seeing his best friend in trouble ' I have to do something.'_

_' __Doton: Iwarou no Jutsu - Earth Style: Rock Prison Jutsu __' said the stone ninja after doing some hand seals, Itachi was quick thanks to his sharingan to dodged the incoming earth pillars prison, he landed next to the stone ninja unsheathing his katana._

_" You're quicker than I thought for a brat " the stone ninja grinned while looking into his eyes._

_" Let Shisui go or you will die! " Itachi's voice was cold and venomous._

_" Sorry I can't do that…." said the stone ninja_

_Itachi saw as Shisui was being beaten up by the two stone ninjas on the other side._

_" That's enough we can't overdo it remember we need him alive. " said the supposed leader of the group of stone ninjas_

_" Yeah we need to get all the information we can get from this brat…"_

_Since they were too far Itachi has read their lips with his sharingan ' No they are going to torture him to extract information from him, I have to stop them…'_

_Itachi was about to head out to help his best friend when suddenly he heard a soft cry. The cries that belongs to a little girl when he gazed at the stone ninja in front of him and gasped, he was now holding a girl who seems to be around five who was obviously sobbing hard._

_" Look what I found this little girl seems to be lost on her way she must've been separated from her family, or perhaps they are gone already…." said the stone ninja_

_" Please…let me go…..mommy I want mommy….I miss my mommy….save me mommy…" she her face was full of tears and she was very frightened._

_" You bastard she's just an innocent civilian let her go now! " Itachi shouted in anger._

_" If you move an inch to try and save your friend over there I will kill her! " the stone ninja took a kunai putting it on the little girls' neck._

_Itachi stood down as he lowered his katana in anger there was nothing he could do, one wrong move and he will kill the little girl. She was an innocent and she had nothing to with this entire conflict just like the rest of the villagers and he was going to be too damned if he let any more innocent people get kill for the sake of this war. Suddenly he gasped as he looked at Shisui's location concern was written in his face that is until he saw that Shisui has punched and kicked one of the stone ninjas. The real surprise was when the young Uchiha opened his eyes seeing the crimson orb with two tomoes he has finally unlocked his sharingan._

_Itachi smiled at the sight " Shisui you did it! "_

_" What the hell?! " yelled the stone ninja who was the closest to the young Uchiha_

_The second stone ninja charged at him but Shisui stabbed him right in his heart with a kunai._

_" You son of a…"_

_Shisui cut his neck with his kunai letting the blood fall on the ground, both ninjas were now dead and just like that he was done._

_" Shisui you did it you unlocked your sharingan! " Itachi shouted to his best friend._

_Shisui smirked hearing his voice " heh…I know I can see his chakra."_

_The stone ninjas that was holding the little girl hostage saw the whole thing and he was shocked " that's it I'm not staying here to die I'm out of here! " he started running off taking the little girl with him._

_" You're not going anywhere! " Itachi charged at him with his katana ready to cut him down._

_"Brat if you don't let me go then the kid dies, was it going to be? " the stone ninjas was still holding his kunai to her neck and she was still sobbing._

_Itachi didn't answered him he took a long jump raising his katana, he has calculated his attack perfectly. He was going to strike him down without harming the little girl but he wasn't expecting what was going to happen next. The stone ninja have cowardly used the little girl as a shield lifting her up straight at him. Itachi was horrified but it was too late he couldn't stopped the attack and he ended stabbing the little with his katana. The little girl was hit in a vital spot her body was covered in blood and before she got a chance to say one final word she was dead. Itachi was still too shocked at what he did, his hands were trembling. Taking a gaze at his katana which was covered in her blood as well as his hands, he has killed an innocent girl who was only five and she couldn't even defend herself._

_The stone ninja saw the whole thing and grinned " that was a good attack you really nailed her."_

_The stone ninja finally left off running like a coward but he didn't went too far because he was decapitated by someone else using a katana. Itachi looked up to see a young man in his late twenties wearing a Konoha jounin uniform he recognized the man in front of him._

_" Father…" Itachi's voice broke as tears were falling from his sharingan eyes._

_" Are you all right Itachi? " Fuugaku asked his son_

_The young Uchiha nodded with a sob as Shisui was already there with and gasped seeing the dead body of the little girl._

_" No we couldn't save her that bastard killed her! " Shisui let his own tears fall._

_" No Shisui it wasn't that stone ninja that killed her…..it was me…."_

_" What….?! " Shisui was shocked._

_Itachi growled " I was going to attack him but he then used her as a human shield the coward I couldn't stopped my attack and I killed her….I didn't mean it " Itachi sobbed as he finally deactivated his sharingan._

_" It's all right itachi it wasn't your fault " Fuugaku explained putting his hand on the young boy's shoulder_

_" What but I…" said Itachi still sobbing_

_" This sort of things always happens in war no one is safe…"_

_" I'm sorry Itachi " Shisui said softly._

_" Father the villagers…." started Itachi before he was interrupted by his father_

_Fuugaku sighed " we couldn't save them by the time we arrived they were already killed by the stone ninjas there was nothing we could do, we were too late…"_

"_Why so many people have to die?" asked Itachi._

_" Its obvious why " replied Fuugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan _

_" This is war and death is always inevitable no matter who they are, us hidden stone anyone and the civilians that get caught in the middle of the conflict." continued Fuugaku_

_Itachi stood quiet drying his tears while Shisui was trying to conform him but it was futile, he was too damage and broken to feel any better he was feeling terrible right now._

_" Come on let's get going you two we have taken care of the stone ninjas in this area were regrouping with the rest of the team " Fuugaku said._

_The two Uchiha nodded before they left with Fuugaku, Itachi gave one last look at the dead body of the little girl before he gazed ahead. Now he knew the truth about the conflict that is war and the permanent damage it causes._

_' So….this is war…' thought the young Uchiha with a sad look on his face_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flashback: End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" On that day I saw the truth about war and it's like an endless disease that kills people after another not caring who they are, whether if they are from Konoha or any other hidden village to just simply civilians and for what war is made? Honor and glory I don't need something so ignorant and meaningless. I have learned the hard way about war and nothing good comes from it, just nothing but pain suffering and death. On that day I secretly promised myself one thing, to do everything that is necessary in my power to prevent another war from happening and that includes killing the Uchiha clan and my family. It was better for the members of the clan to suffer the consequences for their action in planning the revolt rather than the entire village of Konoha…" said Itachi as he continued talking

Naruto hasn't said a single word since Itachi started telling his story. He was just too shocked to say anything at all no words would come out of his mouth. The older Uchiha's story was just too tragic and painful to say a word he was now staring at someone who has witnessed the dark and cold truth that is war. But at least now he understood why he hates war so much that he was willing to sacrifice his own clan to prevent it from happening. This new side of Itachi he has discovered he has come to gain a lot of respect and admiration from his part. He was staring at a man who sacrificed everything dear and precious to him in order to prevent seeing another war from happening and to see more people dying.

To be Continued.................

~~~~~~~~~ Author ~~~~~~~~~

Some of this is from My other story Jiraiya: The Future Toad Sage. And most of it is from another story that I saw and liked. Please don't sue me writer of Am I Worthy To Love You?


End file.
